


SHADES OF LOVE

by Cherrychinq



Category: BAP (Band), BIGBANG (Band), EXO (Band), GOT7, GTOP (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-09-09 08:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 48,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8883871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherrychinq/pseuds/Cherrychinq
Summary: In a world where ‘females’ do not exist; Males can give birth; both dark and light magic exist and many unexplained creatures hides in the deep black darkness. This story is set in the medieval times with futuristic elements mixed in. Deep at the center of this world is ‘A KINGDOM’ in the middle of numerous clans, where many different shades of love are being experienced. Luckily we get to follow each story from the beginning and learn about each shade of love. Decide which shade of love is ‘YOUR LOVE’.  ‘I know you might also have some or different feelings in you;Some as stated above and some may be new.Please feel free to share the feelings, as this will make you strong;As you have to fight the battle which is going to be long.’                ‘Shades Of Love’ By Lakhan Mal on June 23, 2015





	1. Darkness Pt.1

**Author's Note:**

> SUMMARY: The King and Queen have 5 sons but only one can be the next king. And with the help of the PENTAGON KNIGHTS; who is it going to be the next to sit on the throne? 
> 
> Disclaimer Right: Names, songs, poems and the people use as models or other inspirations will be accounted for clearly stating they are not mine. I will credit the names/websites of their rightful owners, but everything else (The story plot etc.) is mine so do not copy or post anywhere else without my permission. If by chance this resembles any other works, it is pure coincidence. In case I take ideas from other artists/authors, they will be credited accordingly.
> 
> (P.S I will be using OTHER PEOPLE’S POEMS in my story and will put the owners name on it. If you want me to write where I found them just let me know)

 

**_ Darkness _ **

_There is something redeeming about the darkness_

_Most people fear it though_

_Is it because they are afraid of what they can't see?_

_Or because they are afraid of what they might see?_

_Life is like the darkness_

_Often scary_

_Always redeeming_

 

_[TB Wayne](http://hellopoetry.com/tbwayne/) \- Apr 23, 2015_

 

**..................................................................................**

 

 

 

_‘’Everyone put on your magical ornaments please before we embark on the quest ahead of us’’_

Daesung the kingdoms warlock said while finishing of a spell on the last of the ornaments.

 _‘’WAAAIII…T!! We seem to have forgotten a very important person’’_ yelled out Baekhyun with both arms stretched out blocking the others from taking another step.

They all stop and look at each other with confusion. They turn towards the direction Baekhyun was pointing at to find their King TOP stealthily trying to escape back in the direction of their kingdom. He was escaping while doing the doomdada, hoping no one will notice.

However now all 6 pair of eyes was now focused on him in silence shaking their head in disappointment at their very own King’s comical behavior. The same King whose very appearance alone would strike fear through your heart down to the bone; whose sword is soaked in the blood of many ruthless enemies from the battlefield.

 _‘’Sigh!!’’,_ All 6 of them at the same time.

_‘’I can’t take this anymore. Daesung!! Quickly carry out the ritual before I do something worse to him’’_

Jeongguk the no nonsense knight growled while dragging the King back by his cloak.

Daesung quickly pours the sacred water into the urn and begins his chanting. After opening the water gateway he then hands the urn over to King TOP.

_‘‘What is it this time? What has he done?’’_

_‘‘Ahh (sigh of relief)… GD my love, as always you look beautiful.’’_

_’’Hmm jagi-ya what’s wrong?’’_

  _‘’ Yeobo!…. I miss you so much. I miss the way you laugh with your hands covering your face. I want to hold you in my arms and shower kisses on you. I want to kiss all your beauty spots especially the one under your left eye ’’_

GD whose cheeks turned red with embarrassment couldn’t stop smiling at TOP with heart shaped eyes.

_‘’I miss you too. I put on the pink scarf you made me that way, I feel like you are with me. My Bingu TOP’’_

When the others heard the name GD called the King, they could not help the laughter that suddenly burst out.

TOP then whined to GD _‘’ Yeobo you promised you won’t call me that in front of the others.’’_

_‘’ Hehehe..sorry I got carried away’’_

_‘’I want to come home these guys are being mean to me. When you are not here, they bully me all the time especially Jeongguk. They won’t let me do what I want…sniff…sniff’’_

When GD saw TOP acting like a child he felt his heart beat even faster. He truly loves this side of him. GD himself is very cheeky and vibrant but whenever his chivalrous husband act cute he feels his lower region react. He needs to quickly end their conversation before it get dangerous since his body is reacting outside of his control. Only GD can bring back the manly side of his husband by saying a few words.

_‘’Niga mwonde? Where is the brave handsome man I fell in love with?’_

TOP realizing the change in his husband’s voice, he quickly clears his throat and straightens up.

_‘’He is here’’_

_‘’Hurry!! Finish the quest and come back home I can’t take any more cold showers and lonely nights’’_

TOP immediately understood what his husband meant so he took out his knife and yelled,

_‘’What are you all doing dilly dallying around let’s get to it and finish this quickly so we can be home by tomorrow’’_

He then says a quick I love you to his husband and closes the water gateway. After everyone is done getting ready, they turn to face the **_‘’EODUM’’_** and with a final breath they begun their quest.

   
---  
  |    
  
 

**.......................................................**

 

They traveled many oceans for two days straight to get to the **_‘’EODUM’’._** The deep black darkness that always existed before man was born.  It was coincidentally discovered by their forefathers who were interested in learning about the mysteries of the world outside their kingdom. The kingdom surrounded by ocean has many other beings that are yet to be discovered by their people. There is a chance a kingdom just like theirs could exist somewhere beyond the ocean. That is why they wanted to know what dwelled inside the **_‘’EODUM’’._**

One thing they know of is that there is a giant tree inside that gives birth to magic seeds which are then extracted to produce magic. That was how magic was first discovered. Only magic will allow you to enter the **_‘’EODUM’’_** and only magic will lead you out. The **_‘’EODUM’’_** is a deep black darkness where no other colour exists. Everything is black even the ground you walk on is like a foggy mist of darkness. You can’t see your hands in front of you inside the **_‘’EODUM’’_** , hence the name.

The magic seeds inside of the **_‘’EODUM’’_** are the only thing that glows in colours. Even that only happens once the moon turns blue. These are the reasons why they need to put on magical ornament all over their body and magical dust on their baggage as well. Inside the mist darkness they will face many unnatural things that will challenge their physical and mental strength. Therefore it best you only enter with the people you trust and with a sound mind so as to not be swallowed by the darkness.

The quest this time is not only to collect magic seeds, but to venture even deeper into the **_‘’EODUM’’_**. It’s been a long time since the tree was discovered inside of the **_‘’EODUM’’_** which became a big help for their kingdom so what else could be hiding inside that might be useful to them. If they don’t take the risk to venture in then they will never make any progress in increasing survival rate of all their people.

   
---  
  |    
  
 

**.........................................................**

                                                                       

Inside of the **_‘’EODUM’’_**

Inside of the **_‘’EODUM’’_** , Daesung the Warlock lead the way towards the giant tree whiles the others followed behind carefully watching their footsteps in complete silence.

Once in a while they can hear screeching sounds, howling and other frightening sounds that sent chills down their spines. The sounds feels like billion creepy bugs are crawling rapidly under your skin.

They have to not let their fears get to them because what you imagine inside the **_‘’EODUM’’_** becomes your reality. They must move cautiously yet swiftly as their running against time. They must be out before the moon changes colour where the path out will be lost and they will be forever stuck inside. Afterwards, what’s left is to pray that hunger or thirst kills them first or face something unimaginable.

 _‘’ACHOO!’’_ Jackson’s sneeze breaks the silence, startling an unmanly yelp out of Daesung causing him to lose his footing and ‘hi five’ the floor with his face.

Daehyun, who was near to him, let out a boisterous laughter at Daesung’s misfortune.

_‘’Dae….hahaha…Dae..’’ (wheezing) ‘’…Daesung are you ok? Is your face still in-tact? Hahaha!’’_

Daehyun tries to console Daesung, while wiping a tear from laughter.

Daesung who is clearly the most scared among them was given no choice but to lead the group since he is the only warlock among them with more magic than the king. A warlocks brain is imprinted with path to take inside the **_‘’EODUM’’_** leads to the giant tree.                

Ironically Daesung is THE MOST SCARED of the darkness henceforth he had to drink 2 bottles of bravery potion to face the darkness and even that is not enough. Daesung always hates to admit to his faults even when it’s clearly been witnessed.

_‘’wha.. wha..wha…What? I meant to do that. See I..I..I only wanted to check something’’_

_‘’ Ah huh yea if you say so’’_ Daehyun scoffed

Everyone shook their heads sarcastically pretending to believe Daesung’s little lie. Afterwards things went back to silent again and everyone started to concentrate.

 Minutes later, _‘’AHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhh….’’_ , screamed Daesung

 _‘’Lemme guess you wanted to check something again’’_ Daehyun snickers while walking up to Daesung.   

_‘’NO! Look over there, for real this time, LOOK!!!’’._

Daehyun freezes.

They all come to a halt behind him trying to see what it is that made Daesung scream and the loud Daehyun quite.

They all say in unison, _‘’WHAT IS THAT?!!!’’_

 

 

 

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

 


	2. Darkness Pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What could they have found inside the EODUM ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing a gruesome scene hope I did well.

 

** Darkness Pt.2 **

 

_The Grasp of Darkness_

_It holds you within its clutches_

_Embraces you in the veil, shrouded in shadows_

_It whispers sinister sayings in your ear_

_It stands in your corner, following you wherever you go_

_Invades your mind with dark thoughts_

_Controls your actions to where you lash out_

_The darkness is turning you into what it is, to take its place_

_You become darkness_

 

_[Ariana Robinson](http://hellopoetry.com/ariana-robinson/) \- Mar 16, 2015 _

 

 

 

 

The path only known within the **_‘’EODUM’’_** leads all the way up to the giant tree that produces the glow magic seeds called _Muscyls_ , however there is no knowledge of a path into the darkness beyond the _Muscyl tree_.

 

Many kings in the past have tried to challenge the darkness beyond the _Muscyl tree_ but were never successful. They either walk around in the dark forever and eventually run out of the _Blyqolts Sand (glow magic powder substance that is spread on everything including yourself which helps light your path within the **‘’EODUM’’** )_ or have no other choice but to come out of the **_‘’EODUM’’_**  before the blue moon disappears from the sky.

 

It is a gamble on your life just by entering into the **_‘’EODUM’’_**. Choosing to move beyond the _Muscyl_ _tree_ basically means you’ve accepted your inevitable demise.

 

Your peril within the **_‘’EODUM’’_** is not only limited to betting your life or running out of _Blyqolts sand_ ; you also risk the chance of running out of food and water later becoming physically/mentally drained. Hence, for a long time _nobody has_ dared to venture past the Muscyl tree.

 

King TOP, the 5 knights, and Daesung the only warlock in the group have somehow gathered enough courage, putting their lives on the line to travel _beyond the_ _Muscyl_ _tree_.

 

Their decision was not made on a whim or for the sake of adventure; venturing where others fear just to achieve a personal goal or for fame and glory.

 

The only thing that can determine when the Blue moon will appear in the sky is the kingdom’s most treasured mystical heirloom with its psychic abilities, which can only be handled by the King.

 

It had lately foretold of an impending doom for the kingdom that would stem from the **_‘’EODUM’’_** , and the only way to guarantee the kingdoms safety is for the King along with the heirloom to perform the most powerful sealing spell on the darkness beyond the _Muscyl tree_ to contain the evil that is lurking inside of it.

 

 

 

**........................................**

 

 

 

 _‘’Oh have we already reached the Muscyl tree? … That was quicker than usual, is that why you squealed Daesung?’’_ said King TOP before discovering the cause of Daesung’s squealing.

 

The giant _Muscyl tree_ is believed to have been in the center of the _**‘’EODUM’’** _ which takes while to reach. However, this time it was quiet the short walk as if the giant _Muscyl tree_ moved forward a lot closer to the entrance of the _**‘’EODUM’’**_.

 

Daesung the warlock sends a glare in King TOP’s direction.

 

 _‘’Why are all the Muscyls gathered in one place?’’_ , Jackson points at the mountain of _Muscyls_ behind the tree.

 

 _‘’More importantly, look at the trickled Muscyls trailing a path into the deep darkness beyond the Muscyl tree.’’_ Jeongguk said, bringing everyone’s attention to the main discovery of them all. 

 

As they walk to the beginning of the _Muscyl_ trails Baekhyun continues,

 

_‘’This trail could confirm that something really lurks inside this darkness that we’ve never set foot on’’_

 

 _‘’Shall we follow this trailing of Muscyls to see exactly what is on the other end? ... I mean this is a rare opportunity, this way we finally get to see this ‘great evil’ that dwells on the other side.’’,_ Daehyun smirks into the darkness, as if challenging whatever enemies lurk beyond.

 

 _‘’Well aren’t you just itching to engage in a serious battle? Yet, you do make a point. It’s not a bad idea to at least check them out. A little bit of adventure won’t hurt. Hahaha’’,_ Joshua the maknae of the 5 knights bounces on the balls of his feet with excitement.

 

Daehyun gives Joshua a knowing look and reaches out for his sword.

 

Baekhyun the only one thinking straight, stalks up behind Joshua and Daehyun, leaps up and delivers a sound smack to the back of both their heads.

 

 _‘’OOWWW!’’_ , Joshua rubs at the back of his head turning to a glare from Baekhyun that makes him look away sheepishly, suddenly losing all his confidence from before.

 

 _‘’OUCH! … What was that for?’’_ Daehyun faced Baekhyun with a painful expression, rubbing at the back of his head with his right hand.

 

Baekhyun (sigh) … _‘’Have you forgotten that we can’t enter since we don’t have enough magic? We won’t even last 10 minutes inside. Before engaging with the enemy we must prepare first. You stupid block heads should be thanking me right now; I just saved your lives. All you think about is strike first think later. I mean, I would expect that from Jackson, not you guys’’_ , Baekhyun shrugs.

 

 _‘’HEY!!... What do you mean you would expect that from me?’’_ , Jackson feigns offence by Baekhyun words.

 

 _‘’Pfffffffffffftttt’’_ Joshua couldn’t help giggling at Jackson’s poor acting.

 

_‘’Everybody please gather around, --- since it is clear that something lives beyond the Muscyl tree we need to move on to plan B. I think it is best to seal of the deep darkness. I need all four of you to help Daesung pack up all the Muscyls while I connect with the heirloom. It seems the heirloom is trying to convey a message to me as well. Jeongguk I need you to guard me while I make the connection. The rest of you … no All of you DO NOT let your guard down. I repeat DO NOT let down your defenses do you understand? This is an order from your king … OH, no need for formalities’’._

 

The 5 knights respond, _‘’YES MY KING’’_ , and with a quick nod they re-assumed their task immediately.

 

Jeongguk spread _Blyqolts Sand_ into a circle big enough for King TOP to sit inside and commence his connection to the heirloom. He then stands a few feet away as to keep a watchful eye on their surroundings.

 

 

 

**........................................**

 

 

[Warning: there are some gruesome bits coming up so skip if you don’t want to read]

 

King TOP sat facing the deep darkness past the _Muscyl tree_.

 

In the process of establishing a connection between King TOP and the heirloom, a familiar voice diverted King TOP’s concentration which in turn broke the connection to the heirloom.

 

TOP looks up in the direction of the voice to the entrance of the deep darkness and could just about make out a figure walking along the trail of _Muscyls,_ coming right at him.

 

Inside the **_‘’EODUM’’_** everything is a deep black darkness. It’s like walking inside an endless black cloudy darkness, which gives the impression that it gets even dark and bleaker the deeper you travel inside. Shrouding you in COMPLETE darkness that eats up anything that gives off light or colour; only the _Muscyls_ glow gives of a tiny bit of light although it must be within a close distance of the giant _Muscyl tree_ itself. Any further then the Muscyls glow will deplete and eventually get swallowed up by the black darkness.

 

The danger faced from the entrance of the **_‘’EODUM’’_** to the Muscyl tree does not come close to a quarter of the danger _beyond the_ _Muscyl tree_ known as the **_‘’Bleak_** **_EODUM’’_**.

 

TOP realizing something/someone coming out of the **_‘’Bleak_** **_EODUM’’_** first reaction should’ve been alerting everyone to take out their weapons, get into a ready position to fight this unknown enemy coming in their direction.

 

However, he did not react at all feeling conflicted as to how to confront the footsteps drawing nearer to him due to the familiar voice that also came from the same direction.

 

He stood up to his feet and narrowing his eyes and fighting the urge to approach it himself due to the uneasiness building in his chest. The build up to the revelation of the figure felt like hours.

 

He imagined all kinds of images in his head yet could not have determined the true outcome because now standing in front of him is none other than his husband GD.

 

He whispered to himself, _‘’NO WAY … This can’t be … this don’t make sense … it don’t make any sense at all. IMPOSSIBLE! … What are you doing HERE? … How did you –– ’’_

 

Nonetheless, before TOP could attempt at understanding the reality of the situation set in front of him, right away he detected several killing instinct emanating from behind him which cause the hairs on the nape of his neck to stand up. Afterwards, his body moved on its own. Everything from then happened in a blink of an eye like a gust of wind.

 

Next thing he knew, he found himself protecting his husband from his 5 knights and a warlock.

 

_‘’What is wrong with you guys? There is no need to engage in a fight. …. D...D… Don’t you recognize that it’s my husband!!! ... As in YOUR HIGHNESS THE QUEEN!!!’’_

 

TOP find himself screaming on top of his lungs trying to prevent everyone from attacking, yet they showed no sign of backing down slowly moving surround TOP who stood in front of GD with his arms wide shielding him from the others.

 

TOP knowing what the knights are planning to do becoming desperate as he held out his arm pacing them from side to side against his knights unable to choose which side to defend against.

 

He completely forgot about Daesung the warlock who is standing at a further distance from the knights next to the _Muscyl tree_.

 

The torture of his indecision and fear threatened to crush him. TOP’s only option is to grab his husband and proceed to change position from being cornered on both sides.

 

King TOP reaches his right arm behind his back with his hand opened to grab hold of GD hiding behind him at the same time still on the defense which is a very difficult thing to do against 5 adversaries.

 

Still he could not feel his husband’s hold, thus, he shakes his hand fervidly, to try and alert GD’s attention to notice his empty hands.

 

Just when GD finally took hold of his hand, he looks through the corner of his eye and an idea popped in his mind to take a step inside the **_‘’Bleak_** **_EODUM’’_** that way they can get away from the knights.

 

Daesung the warlock saw this as an opportunity to release the _Calaesine spell_ he was chanting.

 

Without warning, TOP finds himself trapped in an invisible magic shield, surrounding him and vehemently pulling him further and further away from his beloved GD as if being sucked in by a void towards where Daesung was standing. At the same time that he was being pulled away, the 5 knights quickly circled GD and pounce into battle immediately.

 

TOP feeling the intense weight of the situation bellowed out louder, commanding them to stop while trapped in the _Calaesine spell_ where he can see and hear everything. But every sound he made was muted to the people outside the _Calaesine spell_.

 

With both fist he desperately, fervently continued banging harder on the invisible wall of the _Calaesine spell_ as he was forced to watch the brutal attack on his husband GD. He cried out vigorously for them to hear him out.

 

‘’Please, please I am begging you STOP…. No more – I, I can’t take it any more… pleeeaaasssee’’ panting and gasping for air as he struggled to breath due to the burning sensations in his lungs. His legs became week that he dropped to his knees.

 

It was like watching a hungry pack of wolves devouring a small helpless rabbit with its paws desperately sticking out for help. The poor animal’s eyes plagued red in a pool of blood wheezing on its last breath.

 

TOP could feel his body temperature heating up and the feeling of helplessness overtook him. The scene of his husband GD’s gruesome murder while he watches helplessly made his stomach turned to ice; frozen to the spot. Cold sweat dripped down his face, his eyes stared in disbelief wild with horror. Terror held him with a vice-like grip. GD’s body contorted in ways he wished he’d never seen; cut down and decapitated in a massive pool of blood, guts and intestines. GD’s eye balls rolled all the way to TOP starring directly at him and shortly after that he felt his own heart stop; his vision slowly blurred to pitch blackness.

 

‘’MY KING! ... MY KING! ... MY KING! ... Wake Up!!!’’ Jeongguk concerned, shake TOP’s shoulder calling him to wake up since he could sense something not quite right with him.

 

TOP wakes up at that moment realizing that what he had just gone through was a premonition of the future the heirloom had shown him. He looks to see everyone around him watching him with worry. He then looks down to see himself sprawled out on the floor.

 

Suddenly the feeling of his stomach churning and nausea attack him at once. He hurriedly gets up, pushing his way through Joshua and Jackson to vomit.

 

For a while he continued gaging even though he’d already spewed out all the contents in his stomach; his throat was on fire.

 

At last he had calmed down. He saw that there was no more _Muscyls_ left and their entire luggage is packed ready to go.

 

 _‘’Everybody we are leaving immediately’’_ TOP commanded rushing to leave.

 

 _‘’Wait what about the seal? The whole purpose of us coming here’’_ Jackson beckons to TOP,

 

 _‘’Change of plans, rather than conducting the seal at the entrance of the **‘’Bleak** **EODUM’’** I shall do it at the main entrance of the **‘’EODUM’’** itself so this will be our last Muscyls to collect. Because once the seal is done we can never come back here. We will just have to rely on Seungri’s research and experiments’’_, with that said they proceeded outside the **_‘’EODUM’’._**

 

 

 

**........................................**

 

 

 

When outside, King TOP manages to perform the highest most intricate powerful sealing spell on the entrance of the **_‘’EODUM’’_** draining at least half of his magic.

 

Once he finishes, Daesung asks him what everyone was wondering, _‘’My King what did the heirloom reveal to you that completely changed the mood around you?_ ’’

 

TOP glared at them with a sharp look in his eyes, ‘’ _something I don’t ever want to experience or allow to come true. I want to forget about it this instant’’,_ making it clear he does not intend to dwell on it and be questioned either. He does not plan to tell anyone what he had just seen.

 

Ultimately, they all came to a conclusion that whatever he saw was not a good thing.

 

They turned and face the sea.

 

‘’Let’s go home. Back to the Kingdom of CHEONSA’’, TOP sighs with relief.

 

**…**

 

**…**

 

**…**

 

**…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We get a little bit into the story in the next chapter and I will be explaining a few things that I was unable to expand on.
> 
> PLEASE LOOK FORWARD TO THE NEXT CHAPTER and dont forget to leave me kudos lol


	3. Come Back Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The warlock, the king and his knight are finally returning home. Everyone is curious to know what vision the kingdom heirloom revealed to their King. Will they be able to find out ? The king is in a foul mood and they need to cheer him up or their journey home will be too depressing so can they change his mood?
> 
> Lets find out....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, I finally updated. Hope I am making everything clear for you to understand. It took me longer to write this chapter because I could not place the images I have in my head into words that fully describes them, but at least I hope you will get the gist of it.
> 
> Oh by the way it’s my first smut scene EVER!! I wonder if I am doing it right

[Warning: there is a smut scene near the end of this chapter]

 

_ [Home](http://hellopoetry.com/poem/662838/home/) _

_Home is the smooth of your skin_  
  
Home is the scent of your clothes  
  
Home is the beat of your heart  
  
Home is the feeling of your arms  
  
Home is the look in your eyes  
  
Home is the way you speak my name  
  
Home is the warm feeling of your breath  
  
Home is the taste of your lips  
  
_Home is you and everything involved_

 

 

_[Autumn Ann](http://hellopoetry.com/Pills-N-Potions/) _ _Apr 11, 2014_

 

**..............................................................................................................................................................................................**

 

The journey back home was tiring, restless and uncomfortable, far different from the beginning of their journey.

 

Their king who usually acts lazy and jokes around is now in a foul mood, releasing a growl every often and getting agitated at every little sound.

 

King TOP was both gloomy, angry, annoyed, troubled and cranky which made everyone else feel depressed as well.

 

Jackson who can’t tolerate this depressing atmosphere slowly stepped towards Daesung and whispered to him.

 

_‘’ Hey, don’t you still wonder what vision the heirloom showed the king that could make his mood and the atmosphere this depressing. I feel like I am drowning?’’_

 

_‘’I know what you mean. Even I feel the same way and I am sure so does everyone else. But I don’t think I can approach him when he is like this. It feels like if I make the wrong move near him, he might just slit my throat’’_

 

 Daesung then gulped while he placed his hand on his neck imagining his throat being slit opened and then continue,

 

_‘’I have kept a close eye on him this whole time we’ve been travelling and I have noticed he has kept his Highness the Queens sword which he brought with him clutched really close like he would be attacked any minute. I also notice He has not been able to sleep or shut his eyes for long and refuses to eat or drink anything. He is unable to relax.’’_

 

 _‘’Then can’t you do some magic to see what that vision was?’’_ asked Jackson who is now even more curious.

 

_‘’Are you stupid there is no way I can see what the heirloom can see that’s why it’s called an heirloom, a one of a kind. Its magic is far vast than mine and has existed way before I was born. My magic depends on these Muscyls for power but the heirloom does not rely on anything but itself.’’_

 

Daesung took a deep breath when he saw Jackson nodding to him as if he understands what Daesung was trying to explain when he clearly looks confused. He tries to explain it again to Jackson in the simplest form for him to understand and while he does that Joshua joins in their conversation.

 

 _‘’ Ok so then what do we do? ... Oh I just got an idea (he ushered them to come closer) why don’t we let him see His Highness the queen like we did before we entered the **‘’EODUM’’**. It always works when he sees him. He might be the only one able to help change the mood. What do you say?’’_ Joshua suggested.

 

Daesung and Jackson looked each other in the eye both now nodding their heads and smirking at each other as if they were the ones that came up with the idea. 

 

Daesung hurried to prepare the sacred water so he can begin to make the connection to His Highness GD.

 

However he realised that the urn was empty and frantically started looking through other things, even searching under the table as if the sacred water grew legs and decided to play hide and seek on him.

 

When Joshua saw the panic look on Daesung face he asked him,

 

_‘’Daesung what is it that’s got you panicking? Why are you taking so long to prepare, hurry up’’_

 

_‘’I don’t understand the sacred water is not in the urn it’s gone’’_

 

_‘’What do you mean it’s gone. Did you spill it that time when you fell and hi five the floor with your face inside the **‘’EODUM’’**_ _(he giggles) or is the urn broken so it spilled out’’_

 

_Daesung shot him a quick glare for reminding him of the embarrassing fall and answered him,_

 

_‘’No, the urn is enchanted so unless someone opened the lid and poured out the content, it will never come out even if it’s broken’’,_

 

Daesung then took out the urn to give to Joshua so he can check for himself but Jackson quickly snatched the urn from him before Joshua could take it and gasp out loud. He quickly covers his mouth in time checking if the king had heard him. Luckily he didn’t, so he continues this time in a lower voice.

 

_‘’ I am so sorry but it was me’’_

 

 _‘’What do you mean it was you?’’_ asked Joshua

 

_‘’When we were inside the **‘’EODUM’’**_ _I got thirsty while we were busy collecting the Muscyls. My water finished so I reach inside Daesung’s bag that was near me and I must have mistaken this urn for Daesung’s drinking water so I drunk it. I am so sorry I had no idea it was the sacred water.’’_

 

Instantly both Daesung and Joshua reach out and punch him on his forearm.

 

_‘’Ouch I said I was sorry, you can’t blame me it was dark in there so I couldn’t tell’’_

 

Daesung felt deflated like a balloon, _‘’ It’s over, the brilliant plan we came up with; our only salvation route to make the rest of the journey home a little bearable is now out of sight because of your stupidity’’_ he punches Jackson again.

 

Just then Daehyun runs up to them and says,

 

 _‘’Hey guys we can just about see the outline of our Kingdom’’_ Daesung, Joshua and Jackson’s eyes lit up with joy.

 

 _‘’ I believe we will be arriving in about a day.’’_ Daehyun finished off with a large grin _._

 

Daesung, Jackson and Joshua’s expressions turned to despair at once as it dawned on them that they had to endure another whole day in this suffocating atmosphere. Together they slowly collapsed to the floor and silently cried in misery.

 

Daehyun, who is totally oblivious to the reason behind their behaviour, runs to embrace them with glee

 

 _‘’I know we get to breathe in more of the sea breeze’_ ’ causing the 3 on the floor cries to escalate.

 

 

 

**………………………………….**

 

 

 

_( **A short History of the Kingdom of CHEONSA** )_

 

 

The Kingdom of CHEONSA is a land of five clans that came together to form one large empire under one King and Queen’s rule.  At first, they were enemies of each other but that was before a little adventurous boy from the BIGBANG clan decided to bring everyone together under one roof (figuratively speaking). No-one knew the little boy’s real identity; only that he was first spotted in BIGBANG clan territories so there's a chance he is not even a clan member of BIGBANG. They were thankful to him and treated him like a hero who saved them from killing each other out of petty hatred. 

 

It was never his intention to rule over all of them but since he was the very reason the clans decided to work together with each other it was a unanimous decision agreed upon by each clan for him to rule above them all.

 

However, he only accepted after coming up with the condition that gave the opportunity for a King to be chosen from members from each clan to rule over the kingdom which was named CHEONSA with the hope that it will surpass 1004 centuries and continue to grow even bigger.

 

After many many years, an heir to the throne was chosen once again from the BIGBANG clan.

 

The suitable successor that is to rule CHEONSA and live on the _Empyrea Isle_ was none other than TOP.

 

The first king was believed to be ‘a one of a kind’ HERO with great prowess and knowledge and they wanted to sustain his bloodline even after his death. So his only son born of his blood was asked to have a child with a member from each clan so that the blood of the first hero can be spread into their clans. After that the kings after him had to marry a member from each clan.

 

They had to have at least one child with each partner from each clan. A magical ceremony was then performed to decide amongst the firstborns who will become the next ruler of the Kingdom of CHEONSA by the previous king releasing the heirloom to float and land on the tip of its blade in front of the next chosen king. 

 

However King TOP’s succession to the throne was not expected at all. When his father the late king was performing the magical ceremony to decide the next king amongst his first born sons, he released the heirloom but the heirloom stayed floating in place. All the people gathered to witness the choosing of their next king were confused.

 

In the middle of the confusion a hologram spirit of the late kings before him appeared in the centre of the crowd to only the king and the next chosen king. They pointed at TOP who was the only other person able to see them. While he was busy looking around the crowd of people standing by himself wondering why they were not reacting to what just appeared out of nowhere in the centre of the ceremony.

 

He lifted up his head and watched his father place the heirloom in his hands signifying that he was to become the next king. TOP the second son who was only there to support his elder brother at the time.

 

The successor was always chosen among the first born but for the first time a second born was chosen.

 

No one can deny who is chosen in the ceremonial right because it is sacred and believed that during that time the spirit of all the kings that used to rule CHEONSA including the first king come together to decide who they will want to join them on their table in the afterlife.

 

They choose a person that will do the best job at protecting their Kingdom.

 

TOP as the second born was already married to GD at the time and had other plans of his own. To suddenly be given such a heavy responsibility, caused him to feel pressured and he refused to take the throne.

 

He also felt like he was betraying his elder brothers who lived their whole life going through gruel test after test without much freedom, working hard with the ambition to be the next chosen king to rule the Kingdom of CHEONSA.

 

Ultimately, due to the support of his beloved GD and many others he eventually took to the throne and has lived up to the whole Kingdom’s expectations. Of course it was not easy and there were some opposing sides including a few of his elder brothers who packed up their things and left the Kingdom as they did not want to accept him as king.

 

He has fought many battles and war and was never able to take a minute to rest on his throne. He was even forced to fight a war against few of his brothers that were opposed to his succession to the throne. Every time he died inside when he won the war and saw his once respected brothers kneeling at his feet begging for their life to be spared after their defeat.

 

As the burden of the throne was too heavy, his only comfort is GD. He comes home after every war and crawls into GD’s warm embrace and cries as GD comforts him. He felt he wouldn’t have made it without GD that is why he refuses to be with anybody else or have a child with anybody else in the other clans apart from GD.

 

Therefore the _table of counsels_ which consisted of the heads of each clan decided that every child they had would be immediately given to the head family of each clan to be brought up as their own until they came of age. That way the culture of every clan can be embedded into each child’s upbringing. King TOP could not do that to GD so he begged that they at least let GD visit them to see how they are faring. It was difficult to convince them but they allowed GD 3 visits per child each year until the children returned to the _Empyrea isle_ where the King and GD, the _Pentagon_ and the Kingdom’s sorcerers and warlocks resided.

 

In the _Empyrea isle_ they would then be trained by the King and the _Pentagon_. The _Pentagon_ consists of five of the best knights from all the clans, who are trusted to follow the King on all his quests and fight alongside him in all his battles.

 

 

 

**………………………………….**

 

 

 

 _‘’AHHHHH!! We have finally arrived’’,_ yelled out Jackson with his arm stretched out in the air. Immediately after saying that, he proceeds to run off but is brusquely held back by Daesung using his magic staff to hold him in place by its hook.

 

 _‘’Hold on a minute you have to let the King take the lead, have you lost your mind and forgotten about the basics of the formalities? Get back here’’_ , Daesung yelled at him.

 

King TOP walks past them followed by Jeongguk. TOP pays no attention to Jackson’s rudeness as he was just as glad as Jackson to have finally reached their home. He can’t wait to embrace his beloved in his arms as he still feels the need to quickly confirm that GD was ok and that it was really just a vison he saw.

 

Jackson and Daehyun both took to their heels to join the King while they walk down the road waving to the crowd on both sides that came to welcome them back enjoying the attention they were getting, as usual.

 

Baekhyun decided to stay behind and help Daesung who was busy giving out orders to the vanguards to unload their luggage at the same time yelling and nagging at them to handle them with care.

 

The King stops to thank the people for welcoming them back and gives them a nice speech answering to their queries on the quest then says goodbye and heads towards the direction of the castle.

 

 

 

**………………………………….**

 

 

**_(Description of the Empyrea isle)_ **

 

 

Each clans land is very distinct from the others. From Birdseye view the Kingdom’s outline is in the shape of a flower and each leaf that sticks out the sides of the stems ( _in this case an invisible stem in the centre)_ represents each clan on the ground. The flower itself at the top is where the _Empyrea isle_ dwells which in this case is high up on the mountains deep within the clouds towering over the rest of the lands below it.

 

The clans are divided by large forests with toll bridges that link them to each other so it is possible for them to travel to and fro on each clan’s land and there is a long road in the middle that leads to the bottom of the mountains. At the bottom of the mountain lays the sacred waterfall also called _‘’Xammes Yqdar’’_ god of oracles and abundance.

 

 _Xammes_ waterfall has all kinds of magical minerals very rare yet ultimately powerful, surrounding the castle. No one knows where it came from.

 

This waterfall is almost alive and recognises only the specific people such as the King and Queen; the heirloom and a few others that even the King has no knowledge of  as of yet.  Going through the portal inside the sacred waterfall is the only way in the castle.

 

When you reach the top of the mountain you can see a massive tall golden gate behind the gate lays various buildings but only one building among them dominate the sky line which is the castle itself where the King and Queen dwells. It’s a massive castle connected by reinforced, vast walls made of light green stones for both safety and privacy. Tall, wide gleaming windows scattered here and there across the walls in an asymmetric pattern.

 

Remarkably there’s a well-kept gardens with fragrant flowers, gorgeous trees and many bushes decorate the outside of the castle. This castle has clearly been around for at least a thousand years. Everything on the _Empyrea isle_ including the air is like a living breathing being even the castle itself.

 

No one knows how the ‘ _’_ _Empyrea Isle’’ came_ about and no one will ever know.

 

The main castle itself is called ‘’ _VIP’’_. This castle has improved and improved over the ages; some parts of the castle are clearly newer than others. The castle seems to adapt according to its inhabitants taste and is determined to keep itself as modern as possible to satisfy their needs.  

 

 _VIP_ is a living castle which is why the King and Queen are the only ones who lives inside of it without any helpers since it’s able to take care of itself. Even the King gets lost in his own mansion like castle at times then gets mad at _VIP_. _VIP_ is also very mischievous and has childish personality at times; it’s like it takes after the Queens personality and enjoys toying with the King from time to time that it’s never boring inside the castle.

 

 _VIP_ hates it at times when the king speaks to him or treats it like a child and always tries to get revenge which kinds of spells out a child-like behaviour. Just like any other child, _VIP_ prefers seeing his _‘’ parents’’ (TOP & GD)_ happily embracing each other and dislike when they are not around.

 

As TOP isn’t allowed to see his own children, he uses _VIP_ to replace them when he misses them especially during the times when GD goes down to visits them. Exactly what _VIP_ intended since _VIP_ can feel and understand the emotions of his inhabitants and tries his best to console them in its own way. _VIP_ behaves naughty by creating walls to block TOP’s path or forming a maze within the castles so that TOP will walk around in circles looking for his own bedroom.

 

 _The inside of the castle VIP_ is difficult to describe as it will probably change the next minute you see it, therefore, you can only form an image of your own.  

 

People with powers who enter the _Empyrea isle_ will feel an increase in their power and they become rejuvenated.

 

 

 

**…………………………………**

 

 

 

At last King TOP finished all the necessary reports and meetings and finally heads to his home inside the _Empyrea isle._ He left the knights behind to handle the rest.

 

As soon as TOP made it through the golden gate his first plan of thought was to go find his one true love GD. Excited _VIP_ realises right away what TOP needs and instantly open up a straight path revealing GD standing at the end putting on his cloak to go welcome his Husband.

 

 _‘’Ah… I was just getting ready to go and welcome you’’_ GD surprised to see his husband at the other end of the mini path _VIP_ opened up.

 

TOP seeing GD and hearing his voice just a few feet away from him reminds him of the feeling he felt in the vision when he was trapped inside the _Calaesine_ _spell_ unable to get near GD _._

 

He wasn’t going to be helpless this time so he took a deep breath and took a quick long stride as far as his legs can take him and as fast as he could. Within a matter of seconds he has GD in his arms. He manages to whisper into his ears,

 

 ** _‘’I LOVE YOU’’_** sending shivers through GD, who seem a bit taken aback yet place his arms around him hugging him back. Tears start flowing from TOP’s eyes non-stop as if he has held them in for years.

 

‘’I-I I thought I-I ….would never s-s-see you again’’ he cried

 

‘’You’ve only been gone for four days three nights at most’’ GD chuckled

 

TOP finally break from the hug and cups GD’s face in his hands and then lean in to plant an aggressive deep kiss on GD’s lips.

 

 _‘’mmmmhhhmmmm… wa-wait …mmmmmhh’’,_ GD struggles to breath but TOP was too absorbed in the kiss to notice.

 

GD wanted to talk; he wants to know what is making TOP cry but he also knows that when he gets like this there is no chance of them talking.

 

TOP continues to lean forward more and more into the kiss digging his tongue further down GD‘s throat exploring every corner inside his mouth as if searching for something.

 

GD continues to fight for some air in between the hot intense kiss beginning to feel dizzy and losing his balance.

 

 _VIP_ senses that GD will fall backwards and probably hit his head so he brings their massive bed that is as big as 2 king size beds slowly and silently right behind GD in perfect timing.

 

 ‘’TO…TOP … Clothes’’, GD use his clothes getting in the way as an excuse to gain the opportunity to catch his breath.

 

TOP begins tearing into GD’s clothes at the same time kissing him all the way down his neck, chest then stop at sucking below his nipples that is one of GD’s most sensitive spots. He twirls his tongue slopping saliva all over it playing, nibbling and teasing GD. 

 

GD bites his bottom lip as he feels TOP’s tongues swirling around his nipples he sink his teeth into his lip.

 

TOP change from twirling to taking long extended sucking follow by quick kisses. GD sinks his teeth deeper into his lip every time in-between the long extended sucking to the point where he could taste his own blood.

 

His nipples are now very swollen and his region is painfully erect. Sprinkles of pre-come are already leaking out. He can’t wait any longer; He needs him; He needed to have him inside him; He needs to taste him even more as TOP continues to ravage both his mind and body almost aggressively.

 

 

 

**…**

 

**…**

 

**…**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU hope you've enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> I am so moved with the love you are giving me and that is 4 kudos for just 2 chapters!! You guys make me soo happy i had to update this chapter asap. The more love i receive (kudos) the quicker my updates guys yes i am that petty lol 
> 
> Anyways see you soon for my next update. I have it ready but will update after every 2 kudos or not who knows Hahahahah


	4. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TOP is happy to finally be home and spend quality time with his husband however the vision he saw still hunts him. Will GD once again be able to give him the assurance he wants and come to the rescue? 
> 
> Lets find out how this progress after TOP reached home and suddenly attacked GD into an aggressive/desperate kiss and warmth without a proper explanations of his sudden action towards his husband GD....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone, 
> 
> I am not sure if my story is making sense to you guys so pls feel free to tell me what you think so far on how the story is moving along. Comment on anything and everything. Hope you are enjoying this story as much as I am enjoying writing them.
> 
> I will also like to say thank you to those who left KUDOS for me. Each Kudos meant a lot to me so pls kindly keep giving and the minute i receive your love, I shall also work hard in order to give back Hahahaha!
> 
> Anyways lets just get into the story already right? .....

  


[Do They Know?](http://hellopoetry.com/poem/1549802/do-they-know/)

  


_Wondered today, if my children know how much love I have for them._

  
_I look forward to hearing all of their hopes, dreams and ideas, from each one._

  
_I hope who they run to with their fears, sorrows, and insecurities is I, so that I may comfort them._

  
_I want to be there for every part of them, as much as they will allow._

  
_Do they know they are my world, with nothing I adorn more than them?_

  
_My breath, my heart, my soul._

  
_Do they know?_

  


  


  


[Ada Harris](http://hellopoetry.com/ada-harris/) \- Feb 8

**....................................................................................................................................**  


  


  


  


  


They spend 2 whole days making love over and over again only eating and occasional visit to the bathroom. There was never a time that GD was able to separate himself from TOP who seems to be glued to him everywhere he goes. 

  


  


At every opportunity TOP will flirt with GD and each time GD try to not give in to his provocations TOP will give him ‘’the look’’ that  will completely vanquish all thoughts to deny him. In the long run they will end up having sex right then and there. They make love in almost every room in the castle.

  


  


On the third day with determination GD managed to get TOP to talk to him. TOP tried to gloss over it but when GD threatened to not let him near him if he won’t spill out everything in detail he got scared and reveal it all. 

  


  


At the end TOP broke down and was emotionally all over the place. GD witnessed TOP let down all his walls of defense in front of him and has cried many times in the past years after coming back from various battles and wars but this time was different.

  


  


TOP was overcome by a wave of his emotions revealing his vulnerability in GD’s presence. GD could not hold the pearl-shaped tears that were crawling down his cheeks while he silently watched TOP break down in front of him in a mess looking like an abandoned broken doll neglected in the rain. For the first time, GD could not find the right words to say to calm him down.

  


  


_‘’TOP, (he slowly leans closer on his knees) Look at me … Look, I am perfectly fine, more than fine…It was only a vision, it’s NOT REAL so please please can you lift up your head for me and Look at me closely?’’_

  


  


When he at last lifted his head to look at GD he was a depiction of grief, loss, devastation that elicited GD to wrap him into his arms like a protective shield forming a nest on the floor both now sobbing.

  


  


GD was sobbing because he could not bear to see him that vulnerable; he wishes he could take all his pain away.

  


  


GD knows that a moment like this is where his role in the marriage is most important but he felt he was doing a bad job at it.

  


  


_‘’ I know it’s a vision but a vision from the heirloom also implies that it’s what will definitely take place later in the future and that’s what is scary to me. I can’t just dismiss it right away just cause it’s only a vision I saw today then what about tomorrow or in the future?’’_ , TOP manages to squeeze out while his face is buried in GD’s chest in-between sobs. 

  


  


GD couldn’t dare to imagine being in TOP’s position, therefore he understood that no words can truly console him, yet he wished at least he will have the magic words to say to ease his pain since all he can do in support is to share in his pain.

  


  


_‘’The important thing is that I am alive in your presence (GD places his fingers lightly on TOP’s chin and lifts it to look at him) ...Here I am, HAPPY with you ‘’_

  


  


TOP could not bear to hold back his tears that blurred his vision from looking at GD’s face after hearing him say that, it causes him to once again bury his face in GD’s chest.

  


  


GD wiped his own tears that continued pouring out of his eyes like a broken funnel at the same time sniffing and fighting off snots.

  


  


_‘’I want you to look closely. Do you see me in a pool of blood … hmm … Do you see blood on me anywhere?’’_

  


  


He separates himself from TOP’s tight embrace so they are now face to face both sitting on their knees. He then reached out and placed TOP’s left hand on his chest so TOP can feel his heartbeat.

  


  


_‘’See it’s still beating – a little too fast but that’s only because of YOU! (He lightly chuckled and lean his face further closer to TOP) I LOVE YO-‘’_

  


  


TOP did not wait for him to finish and immediately responded with a passionate deep kiss yet soft.

  


  


_‘’ I promise you, I solemnly swear to you right now I AM NOT GOING ANYWHERE WITHOUT YOU’’_ , said GD when they slowly split apart from the kiss while he is looking down at TOP’s lusciously plumped lips. They follow up with another kiss instigated by GD this time.

  


  


_‘’Even in death?’’_ , ask TOP while looking straight at GD with burning eyes and an expression of both yearning and innocence.

  


  


_‘’Not even if you beg me to’’_ , he locks both arms around TOP’s neck both on their knees face to face.

_‘’I am Never Ever letting go of you’’_

  


  


The corner of GD’s lips lift up into a small smirk. With only the bridges of their nose touching he looks dead into TOP’s eyes showing not even a tiny speck of doubt and repeat each time his voice more stern and definite,

  


  


_‘’ I LOVE YOU’’_ , follow by a kiss on TOP’S forehead,

 _‘’I LOVE YOU’’_ , another kiss on TOP’s right eye then left eye,

 _‘’I LOVE YOU’’_ , a kiss on the tip of his nose,

 _‘’I LOVE YOU’_ ’, a kiss upon his lips

  


  


TOP face expression slowly transformed into a brighter satisfying grin and they once again delve into love making.

  


  


They spend a whole two weeks only to themselves forgetting everything to do with them being a ruler of a kingdom as if they were on a honeymoon.

  


  


  


**………………………………….**

  


  


  


**_(Two months passed since their return to the Kingdom. Early in the Morning)_ **

  


  


TOP and GD are in bed talking after a quick early morning sex, sweating and a little out of breath. TOP broke the silent while staring up at the roof of their bedroom with both arm tucked behind his head and the duvet half covering him from waist down revealing sweaty naked chest,

  


  


_‘’Whew (he let out a deep breath) is it me, you are really needy during sex ’’_

  


  


GD gave him a little slap on his sweaty chest feeling embarrassed because he knows it was the truth. TOP laughs at GD’s reaction then turns his body sideways facing GD and asks,

  


  


_‘’ You know I’ve been wondering, did you miss me that much when I’m not around especially when I travel outside the Kingdom?’’_ , with a big smile on his face.

  


  


_‘’ Do you mean my sleeping habit, when I can’t fall asleep without cuddling you or being cuddled by you?’’_ asked GD also lying sideways facing TOP

  


  


_‘’Yea, so … what do you do when I’m away’’_

  


  


GD decided to get revenge for what he said earlier, _‘’ Humm well, (he turns on his back facing the roof) I have Seungri with me so—‘’_

  


  


TOP instantly stood to his elbow facing GD who is now looking up at him.

  


  


_‘’WHAT!!! You -You don’t mean to say that you had Seungri … in OUR bed … WITH you …. to cuddle up to … while I’m away?’’ (TOP annoyed turns to get off the bed naked heading towards the door forgetting his clothes while yelling) ‘’Where is he? This is unacceptable, where is that drunken pervert Sorcerer who deserves a beheading immediately for daring to touch what belongs to me’’_

  


  


TOP was getting irritated at the minute so GD quickly grabbed his hand before he walked further away from their bed, TOP falls back on their bed. He then spins TOP head to face him in order to gain his full attention.

  


  


_‘’Let me finish what I am saying … Huh? ....(sigh) ...What I was trying to say is that I spoke to Seungri about it and he creates this – (GD now on his feet and heads toward his walk-in closet that has two massive doors which opened inwardly both at once by VIP’s doing. GD disappear behind one of the massive door to pick something) Seungri conjure up this soft plush teddy in your size and a shape similar to yours with your lovable face painted on as a representation of you for me to cuddle up to in bed’’_

  


  


TOP sighs in relief then laughs after realizing he had misunderstood and jumped to conclusions of his own,

  


  


  _‘’HAHAHAHA! For a minute there I thought you both laid down together on OUR bed my mistake Hahahaha! I was being silly and over thinking things. There is no way that will happen right … Right? … Right? -’’_

  


  


Pausing in between thinking GD will intersect strongly denying to the idea that him and Seungri will cuddle up when TOP is away, however GD said nothing and intentionally avoid TOP’s gaze knowing TOP will again misunderstand his silent and stupidly assume the worse.

  


  


_‘’ Am I Right to be assuming things GD? Hm?’’_ , He tries to get GD to answer or say something but it goes silent again. GD was being quiet and ignoring him intentionally, at the same time averting his gaze from TOP forcing back the ball of laughter that is about to roll out of his mouth in amusement. He pretends to be putting on his bathing gown with his back facing TOP.

  


  


TOP determined to get GD to say something to confirm that his assumptions where stupid, stands up and heads towards GD. He wanted to look him in the eyes and get him to say that what he assumed never happened not even once.

  


  


GD could just about feel TOP’s shadow behind him so he began walking away increasing his pace ahead of TOP while silently giggling to himself when he saw a reflection of TOP’s terrified face on their bathroom door which is made out of gold glass mirror. GD was enjoying teasing TOP.

  


  


_‘’Let’s go take our morning shower. Shall we? since we have work to do’’_ while he enters their bathroom which is large enough to have two separate long sofa chairs made out of turquoise and gold colored cushions.

  


  


_‘’Wait! Stop trying to change the subject while walking away from me’’_ yelled TOP as he stumbled his way after him due to _VIP’s_ interference to slow down TOP from almost catching up to GD.

  


  


  


**…………………………...**

  


  


  


( ** _During their morning breakfast at the table)_**

  


  


_‘’TOP before going to work I’d like to speak to the heirloom so please call him for me’’_

  


  


_‘’ Huh Why? What is it that you want to speak to him about? I can find out for you without the help of the heirloom’’_

  


  


_‘’ It’s nothing serious I just have a question I need to ask him and it’s something only he would have the answer to ’’_

  


  


_‘’ (Sigh!) You know that I don’t like talking to the heirloom. He and I don’t get along we are like oil and water. (He sees GD pouting) (Sigh), ok for you I am willing to sacrifice my pride and call him’’_

  


  


_‘’Sorry but I need to talk to him directly so you will have to use the secret chanting to call him. I know it’s a lot because it takes a lot of your strength but it’s important that I ask him directly myself. You may be tired going to work today’’_

  


  


_‘’I understand don’t worry about me’’_

  


  


**>**

  


  


**_(A brief history of the Kingdoms Heirloom)_ **

  


  


The Kingdom’s Heirloom is in actual fact a soul of a person who can be referred to as TOP’s great, great, great ancestor.

  


  


Only the king and queen know that He once was a King that rule over the Kingdom of CHEONSA. They assumed that he died young and that’s why not many remember him. No one really witnessed his death, also there is nothing written about him during his reign in the archives of the Kingdom’s History folders and people have forgotten about him since it’s been so long.

  


  


The truth is that his reign was a very brief one and it’s still a mystery that not even the King and Queen know of.

  


  


There never was a Kingdom Heirloom at the beginning of the Kingdom of CHEONSA. It suddenly appeared out of nowhere, as if it was somehow placed in everybody’s head that it will be known as the Kingdoms heirloom that will be passed on to the next king and the one after him and so on.

  


  


The Heirloom’s name in his human form is Taeyang. It is usually in the form of a sword but it can transform into anything even briefly transform into his human form.

  


  


He can’t stay long in his human form because it takes too much power and energy so only during rare occasion will it appear in its human form but not in its physical form. He appears in a form of a spirit without a reflection that can pass through anything just like a ghost.

  


  


Not many know or can see him in that form apart from the King and Queen.

  


  


When he is in the ghostly form he can talk directly to the queen but if his not in that form he can only communicate through the King.

  


  


From the beginning, Taeyang the heirloom and TOP didn’t get along and argued with each other at every opportunity, especially when he appears in his ghostly form.

  


  


Taeyang’s arrogant, egotistical personality always clashes with TOP’s narcissistic self-centered personality.

  


  


For example, sometimes when Taeyang is in his sword form and TOP needed to use him to cut down something to demonstrate a point to his knight, Taeyang would intentionally change the edges of his blade dull so he won’t be able to cut anything disobeying TOP and making a fool out of him in front the _Pentagon_.

  


  


To GD they resemble each other in a lot of ways yet they don’t get along. If GD mentions to them that they are alike both will strongly advocate against it and then cuss and argue with each other.

  


  


It’s always a headache to GD being the one to break them apart every time they argue among themselves. Strangely enough Taeyang seem more drawn towards GD and always listens to him obediently.

  


  


Taeyang and TOP are in the middle of one of those arguments after manifesting him in his ghostly form.

  


  


_‘’ Argh! Why did you call me up this early morning disturbing my beauty sleep so that I will have to see your ugly whining face the minute I open my eyes’’_

  


  


_‘’ What!! Me! Ugly?! Ur the one who needed a ‘beauty sleep’ to look good which by the way isn’t working ok’’_ , TOP gawked and childishly fought back.

  


  


_‘’Hmm look at this kid talk disrespectfully to me. Do you know how old I am?’’_

  


  


_‘’ Yea old enough that you need to sleep longer to stop the wrinkles from forming on your_ face’’, TOP feeling proud of himself for finding another loophole to attack him but when he turns and sees GD’s disappointed look he feels a pang of guilt in his chest and he deflated like a balloon.

  


  


Taeyang protested, _‘’ I’ve never liked you from the beginning. You know at the time of your ceremonial right I could have landed in front of you when I saw you standing in the crowd but at the time I just did not feel like it.’’_

  


  


_‘’You mean you were being lazy’’_

  


  


_‘’Shut up!! I did not want to have to look after another annoying brat. If not for those pesky ANNOYING OLD FOOLS (he screamed that part louder while looking to the sky to make sure they can hear him wherever they are) (they as in the late Kings in the Spirit realm) that suddenly decided to show up in middle of the crowd and made your father  place me directly in your hands. Argh!! Why couldn’t they just mind their business and play dead like they already are. I will definitely pay them back for this.’’_ , Taeyang now look back at TOP

  


  


_‘’ (Sigh)! So why am I here, what do you want from me?’’_

  


  


_‘’I don’t want anything from you the one that requested for you is my Queen GD’’_ , while pointing towards GD’s direction.

  


  


Taeyang attitude did a turnaround upon noticing GD for the first time since arriving,

  


  


_‘’ Oh my, GD you’re looking more and more beautiful and dashing every time I see you. If I’d known you were the one that requested for me I wouldn’t have wasted my breath on that nagging brat over there. What can I warmheartedly do for you’’_ , he reaches for GD’s hand kissing the back of his hand and bows knowing it will irritate TOP who was watching them.

  


  


_‘’Erm, Can we talk privately. I have some suspicions that I want to confirm with you’’_ , GD said quietly while blushing a little.

  


  


_‘’Sure anything for you’’_

  


  


_VIP_ immediately creates a mini space/room blocking them from TOP who was planning to stealthily eavesdrop in their conversation.

  


  


_‘’Really? Seriously VIP, Why won’t you take my side for once and help me? Why is every magical being against me!!!’’_ he grumbled out loud.

  


  


  


  


**………………………………….**

  


  


  


A few minutes later _VIP_ took away the walls of the room he created for GD and Taeyang’s private conversation revealing only GD. He stood there with both hands covering his mouth while a tear fell from his eyes. TOP noticed the tears and worried about what Taeyang said to make GD cry.

  


  


_‘’ What happened? Where is Taeyang? What did you talk about that’s making you cry?’’_ he walks closer to GD.

  


  


GD slowly moves his hands from his mouth revealing a big grin on his face full of indescribable excitement and said,

  


  


_‘’WE MUST BEGIN PREPARATION FOR THE COMING OF AGE CEREMONY AT ONCE!’’_

  


  


TOP wasn’t sure what he heard was right.

  


  


_‘’ We must not waste time. There is a lot to prepare OUR CHILDREN WILL FINALLY BE COMING HOME in five days-time.’’_ , GD completely ignoring TOP and literally running past him to get his cloak before walking out the door not forgetting to remind TOP 

  


  


_‘’Oh good thing you’re on your way to a meeting with the Pentagon. Remember to inform them of the news since it’s to do with them as well’’_ and with a bang GD was out the door.

  


  


TOP frozen in the exact same position like a statue replaying the phrase ‘COMING OF AGE’ in his head completely lost in transition.

  


  


  


**>  **

  


  


  


**( _Day of the ceremony)_**

  


  


_‘’_ _Ahem …. Ahem, Ahem’’,_ the squire cleared his throat loudly and waited for the crowd to gather to watch the sons of the King and Queen’s coming of age ceremony. Because of the ceremony the _Empyrea isle is_ open to welcome the crowds.

  


  


Crowds gathered all the way from the entrance of _Xammes_ on the _Empyrea isle_ to the inside of the castle  happily waiting to watch the children take their first step inside the castle while being introduced one by one to the King and Queen for the first time.

  


  


_‘’I shall now begin to make the introduction. Please when I call your name, step forward and take to the coming of age formalities. I will now begin; starting from the eldest son. ‘’_

  


  


_‘’ The First son Mark from the land of JYP, clan of Got7’’_

_‘’The Second son Chanyeol from the land of SM, clan of EXO’’_

_‘’The Third son Jeonghan from the land of PLEDIS, clan of SEVENTEEN’’_

_‘’The Fourth son Youngjae from the land of TS, clan of BAP’’_

_‘’ Lastly the Fifth son Taehyung from the land of BIGHIT, clan of BTS’’_

  


  


_‘’ Finally, let the coming of age celebrations begin. We wish you the best of luck!!’’_

  


  


  


**…**

  


  


**…**

  


  


**…**

**  
**

**  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovely readers are you as excited as I am about the new characters that I briefly introduced in this chapter?
> 
> In the next chapter we will get to know them and get a little closer to them. I hope you look forward to it. They are quite an eccentric bunch Hehehe
> 
> Pls excuse my grammar here and there and also remember to click that KUDOS button before you leave y'all
> 
> See you again next time. THANK YOU for reading


	5. The Coming Of Age Ceremony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Children are finally returning home for the first time ever since they were born. They will finally get to live together with their biological parent on the Empyrea Isle which they have never stepped foot on. The King gets to see them for the first time and the Queen GD gets to finally have his dream come true which is to have his 5 sons live together with his husband as a complete family. The kingdom is also excited because they too get properly introduced to the 5 prince's of their kingdom as well as witness the moment of the reunion between the prince's and their parents. The prince's also gets to finally meet each other and treat each other as real brothers which they are.
> 
> Its a wonderful day and a perfect excuse for a huge party dont you think?
> 
> Why dont we go join in on the fun time :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tonight is a beautiful night (TOP’s ending bit from the song tonight (lol) Anyway hello everyone,
> 
> After many research I found quotes and notes that inspired me to finally describe something close enough to my imagination of their ceremony. Not sure if you can feel the festive vibe or even if it makes sense since I suck at descriptions and tried my best to gloss over it but all in all i just hope it make sense and you have fun reading.
> 
> That will be all i have to say now go enjoy reading

 

**_ New day! _ **

_It's a new day, a new year_

_It's for sure a new decade_

_The sun still rising gracefully in the East_

_The stars still shining bright in the sky!_

 

_I want to sprint down the road_

_And feel my heart beating fast and blood rushing to my face.._

_And I want to walk down the same road_

_Talking and laughing with a close friend by my side!!_

 

_I wish to learn something new right now_

_Lots of lessons learnt in the year just gone!_

_But, I also wish to smile right now,_

_For, there are lots of beautiful memories of the year just gone._

 

 

_Heeral Kothari – Apr 14, 2010_

 

**....................................................................................................................................**

 

 

Excited _VIP_ decided to go all out on the decoration of the castle especially the throne room where main activities will take place for the children’s coming of age.

 

 

 _VIP_ enlarged the inside of the castle so that it’s more like a massive Opera house with 5 levels. Its many pointed towers giving it the look of an eccentric crown so at least enough people will be able to enter and witness the coronations of the children.

 

 

On the 4 upper floors there were tiers of balconies that were U-shaped and on the ground floor below the balconies was where TOP and GD were to sit on their thrones.

 

 

The _Pentagon_ stood to watch from the upper deck on the very top floor.  

 

 

 _VIP_ made the Throne Room the largest of the Palace's audience halls. It is a huge joy for _VIP_ to have more people coming to live within the castle that he can watch over and look after filled with joy and laughter.

 

 

The castle’s architecture _VIP_ created is like none other in the whole CHEONSA Kingdom, it stood up even among the many vibrant vagrant unique Buildings on the _Empyrea isle_ sufficiently exotic to inspire awe in the populous.

 

 

 

 

 

**…………………………………..**

 

 

 

 

The throne room has an impressive setting for King TOP and GD to preside 'in majesty' over official ceremonies, to hold council, to grant audiences, to receive homage, to award high honors and offices, and to perform other official functions.

 

 

Often rather a hall, in the official residence of the crown in the fortified castle, where the throne of a senior figure (usually a monarch in this case the King, Queen, Clan heads) is set up with elaborate pomp— raised, with steps, and under a canopy.

 

 

In the center of the throne room is a long isle pathed towards the seated King and Queen and their attendants at the other end.

 

 

It is at that moment that you get to take in the whole view of the room. Two sets of religious scenes depicting the King with divine attendants attending on the _Samoonbin_ "Sacred Well", directly behind the throne.

 

 

Right by the thrown is the crowns set on a small red velvet pillow atop a mini sacred tree carved into a pole in vibrant colours standing on the monumental plat form.

 

 

The giant throne chair is more like a molten gold carving for the King and the Queen throne is a molten ice carving set up majestically in a superior height rising with steps apart from the clan heads seated on the both sides of the lower level.

 

 

Instead of the peaks in the roof, there are gold domed towers that glistened in the light.  The open porch at the front of each floor is held up with most ostentatiously detailed pillars, painted in brilliant white and Metallica designs in scribes.

 

 

All stair rails were ornate mahogany. Inside there were no doors on the ground floor, only arches. The stairs, pillars, balconies and the mural floor had been polished so that it shined.

 

 

The mural floor is made from stone of soft blue hues that had never before been seen in the Kingdom. The air was scented with fresh flowers.

 

 

All its walls were lined with sculptures and had painted plaster and stones decorating the upper parts of the walls.

  

 

Entering the Throne Room, you are confronted immediately with many portraits painted in oils and hung in gold frames across from the entrance, sculpture ( ** _depicting the king at war_** ) in two registers with a panel of inscription separating them; and, to the right, a pair of golden lion – _lamassu as guardians of the horizon._

 

 

Accompanying the long hall are many other animal statues each representing a specific meaning such as: the Heron/Phoenix – _**bird of the sun and rebirth** ; _The Falcon/Hawk – **_has protective power linked with royalty with outstretched wings_** ; The Egyptian Mau ( ** _Myw_** ) – interpretation of dreams; The jungle cat ( ** _Felis chaus_** ) and the African wildcat ( ** _Felis silvestris lybica_** ), both domestic or wild, and so they were seen as **_benevolent, sacred animals_**.

 

 

The transparent glass windows illuminate the lights from the outside into the castle like a laser beam in many directions and colours.

 

 

 

 

 

**………………………………….**

 

 

 

 

 

The main focus inside the castle is the King and Queen usually followed by the _Pentagon_ however not in this case.

 

 

The _Pentagon_ Knights are not allowed to see the children until the day of ‘ **’ _The Union_** _’’_ that will be taking place in 4 months.

 

 

Their presence is heavily prohibited at this time or anytime around the children however, the King secretly permits them to reside on the very top floor where no one is allowed to be at so they can watch the ceremony from there.Obviously it will be impossible for the _Pentagon_ to see them clearly from where they stood because everyone below looks like ants since they are viewing them as if from a birds eye view, but just them being there; their presence alone, was enough for the King. 

 

 

After the royals is the clan heads then the head warlocks, sorceress, mages ( ** _magicians in training_** ) then the many crowds of various people situated on both sides all the way to the 2nd floor.

 

 

Everybody is wearing their best Clans’ featured ceremonial attire.

 

 

Some magicians are placed at each clan land all the way to the inside of the castle so they can create a mirrored glass depicting everything that’s taking place inside the castle for the crowds that were unable to get in the castle itself.

 

 

Children laughing and singing with joy; Sweets, Snacks, food and drinks of many kinds being shared, music playing from every corner oozing the love the people have for their Kingdom and its people that dwells inside of it.

 

 

 

 

 

**………………………………….**

 

 

 

 

 

 _‘’_ _Ahem …. Ahem, Ahem’’,_ the squire cleared his throat loudly and waited for the crowd to gather to watch the sons of the King and Queen’s coming of age ceremony. Because of the ceremony the _Empyrea isle is_ open to welcome the crowds.

 

 

Crowds gathered all the way from the entrance of _Xammes_ on the _Empyrea isle_ to the inside of the castle  happily waiting to watch the children take their first step inside the castle while being introduced one by one to the King and Queen for the first time.

 

 

_‘’I shall now begin to make the introduction. Please when I call your name, step forward and take to the coming of age formalities. I will now begin starting from the eldest son. ‘’_

 

 

_‘’ The First son Mark from the land of JYP, clan of Got7’’_

_‘’The Second son Chanyeol from the land of SM, clan of EXO’’_

_‘’The Third son Jeonghan from the land of PLEDIS, clan of SEVENTEEN’’_

_‘’The Fourth son Youngjae from the land of TS, clan of BAP’’_

_‘’ Lastly the Fifth son Taehyung from the land of BIGHIT, clan of BTS’’_

 

 

_‘’ Finally, let the coming of age celebrations begin. We wish you the best of luck!!’’_

 

 

Each son was adorned in the Clans ceremonial gown that they resided in for their past life.

 

 

When each prince gets within 5 feet of the mini steps that leads to the throne where TOP and GD are sitting they bend down on one knee ( _ **the left knee** )_ then place their right hand on their chest bowing to the King and pledging in front of everyone in the Kingdom of their loyalty and promise to either become the next great king or at least become a great contribute to the Kingdom.

 

 

The King will then ask them to be at ease where they will stand up and announce their name, the clan and family name that took care of them followed by a short speech basically saying how happy they are, to finally be living under one roof with their real parent and brothers as a family.

 

 

When done, King TOP will come down the stairs to their level standing in front of them with arms stretch out to welcome their embrace while saying,

 

 

 ‘’ _Welcome Home my son ( **followed by their name** )’’_

 

 

When they embrace, the crowds will scream out ceremonial cries filled with praises wishing blesses upon them.

 

 

The Queen will also step down from behind them holding the small crown meant for each prince and place them atop their heads followed by another embrace.

 

 

‘’ _I am excited to have you back home with us My handsome son’’_ said GD while fighting back happy tears that are in a pearl shape sitting in the corner of his eyes threatening to overflow down his plum cheeks.

 

 

There are two layers of stairs to where the King resides at the top by himself. On the first layer is the queens chair now accompanied by 5 smaller chairs compare to the queens chair for the princes to sit on.

 

 

Two chairs next to the Queen on the left were the 4th and 5th sons are seated. The other three chairs on the right side is were the 1st, 2nd and 3rd born sons are also seated.

 

 

 

 

 

**………………………………….**

 

 

 

 

 

After everyone is seated each Clans family head that took care of the princes will come and give a speech then the queen and lastly the King himself.

 

 

‘’ _Let the party begin’’_ King TOP finishes of his speech.

 

 

At once music resounds from all corners of the castle and at the center of the castle are many elaborate performers taking place for all to see while they wine and dined amongst themselves filling the hall with joy and laughter.

 

 

King TOP took a brief moment to look behind his throne chair where he was met with a surprise shocking view only he can see.

 

 

He saw the spirits of his ancestors as well as different magical beings having their own private party behind him.

 

 

Among them TOP noticed Taeyang sulking because the old goons forcefully brought him to join their party when he would rather sleep and are now bullying him. TOP then quickly raises his glass of wine to them before joining his own party with the brightest smile ever (clearly happy to witness the distress of feeling uncomfortable written on Taeyang's face and TOP is very much satisfied with it).

 

 

 

 

‘’ _Ah! Today **really** is a great day to celebrate’’ _ He murmured to himself followed by an evil grin.

 

 

The ceremony lasted a whole two nights.

 

 

 

**> >> **

**_It's a new day, it's a new year._ **

**_And indeed it is a new decade._ **

**_A milestone to sit and reflect on the past_ **

**_A present to decide the future path!_ **

**_> >> _ **

 

 _Heeral Kothari_ _– Apr 14, 2010_

**………………………………………………………………………………………………..**

 

 

 

 

**…**

 

 

**…**

 

 

**…**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, hope you enjoy this chapter because the next chapter we get to know about the children. (Yay! I am so excited) but more excited because it means we are nearing the children’s interactions with the knight (Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! I am sooo excited and at the same time kind of dreading it (currently giggling sheepishly).
> 
> OK see you next chapter ....


	6. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> King TOP is having a hard time getting to know his sons. GD has got a soundproof plan for that and his got the prince's involve in on the plan.
> 
> How did everything play out? Well let us go and find out for ourselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to post this two chapters at the same time because they are pretty short and i don't want to loose my readers interest in the story since in the next chapter major crackfic and hidden gems will be showing up. An early warning - while reading in my follow-up chapters you must keep your eyes wide open or you will fail to detect some hidden gems here and there. I suggest you start training your eyes to spot things before then.
> 
> OK that is in the future chapters soon coming up but for now let us just read and enjoy this chapter

 

**_ New day! _ **

_It's a new day, a new year_

 

_A part of me feels powerful and in control._

_Looking forward to the challenges that lie ahead!_

_Though, a part of me simply wants to enjoy the moment,_

_Sitting in a beautiful park and let that morning sun fall on my face!_

 

_It's a new day just as every other one_

_A new decade, again as the one just gone._

_But my feelings are stronger_

_Making this one day just a little more special!_

 

_Special, for it feels like I’m again at the end of a road_

_So that, I can start off on a new path_

_And it indeed feels like I'm at the crossroads again_

_Trying to find a path to which I belong!_

 

 _Heeral Kothari_ _– Apr 14, 2010_

**....................................................................................................................................**

 

 

Finally the party has died down and everyone went back to their usual routine except for the King and Queen who now have 5 princes living in the castle with them.

 

 

Each Prince has their own room as big as a three bedroom apartment and came equipped with an intercom system in case he should need to call for their siblings or parent.

 

 

 _VIP_ went all out on each room architectural designs complimenting their personalities which _VIP_ is able to sense.

 

 

( ** _The morning of their first breakfast together_** _)_

 

 

King TOP, GD and the 5 boys sat around the table ready to have their breakfast together for the first time; just the family alone.

 

 

Each person at the table is feeling all kinds of emotions but the loudest of them all is King TOP.

 

 

It is the first time since the children arrived in the castle that he really gets to have an alone time with just the family, and he is a nervous wreck.

 

 

_‘’_ _Ahem…ahem…ahe-hem…ahe-cough, cough, cough’’_

 

 

_‘’Here! TOP, drink some water you seem to be choking on your food’’ said GD to his husband._

 

 

Actually, the truth is that, the breakfast table seems too quiet, and the air around them is very awkward; at least to TOP, so he struggled to think of something to break the awkwardness.

 

 

He could only come up with clearing his throat to break the silent but he ended up coughing and choking up on his food.

 

 

** (All thoughts will be in bold and in brackets and have (< / >) next to it and at the end of the sentence) **

 

_ KING TOP’s thoughts _

 

 

**_( < Noo_ ** **_o this is so uncool of me. This is not what I planned in my head ah!! I feel embarrassed especially the way the boys are staring at me. I better smile to let them know I am ok >)_ **

 

 

After King TOP smile to them, everyone went back to their food and it became silent again.

 

 

**( <  _I am not going to give up. I am the king, this is nothing Hahahaha. (Sigh) This is tougher than all the battles I’ve faced. I just have to think of a topic that will make the boys talk to me and hopefully we can get a little closer >)_**

 

 

 _‘’Erm, Do you guys have anything planned for today, and if so, what is it that you’ve got planned for today if you don’t mind me asking’’_ TOP finally manages to think of something to say.

 

 

‘’ _Well, **d** **adaidh’s** (meaning daddy referring to GD) plan for us tod-‘’_

 

 

Mark begins to reply to his father’s question when GD suddenly interrupts him’

 

 

 _‘’ it’s about time you ask. I was beginning to wonder if you would ever ask. Anyways, we plan to do a lot today together. I will give you the gist right now’’_ , GD excitedly begins to list a long line of things he plans to do with the boys and only occasionally asking the boys for their approval then back to more listing.

 

 

After a while of listening to GD talking, the boys started to grow interested and began to join in the conversation with him.

 

 

King TOP tried adding his voice to the conversation but was completely ignored.

 

 

He looked for GD’s attention so he can ask his help to include him in the conversation but it was to no avail because GD himself was too busy loving the attention he was getting from the boys.

 

 

At least TOP’s plan to break the awkward silence worked except he became the only silent one on the table.

 

 

That day, TOP was hoping to stay at home, however, as he had missed a few days of his duties already, the paper works must be piling up by now; GD really wanted some alone time with the boys so he made up his mind to go to work so that GD can have his alone time with them.

 

 

They only have 4 months to bond as family then things will have to change again.

 

 

 

 

 

**………………………………….**

 

 

 

 

 

It’s been two whole weeks now yet King TOP’s relationship with his children is still at a stale point, and he was beginning to worry if things will ever improve between them.

 

 

Tonight, before going to bed, TOP plans to have a discussion with GD about his worries so that the two of them can come up with some ideas that will help.

 

 

TOP sat on the bed and waited for GD who is putting on his night gown, to settle down next to him so they could talk.

 

 

 _‘’So tell me what is bothering you?’’_ asks GD while he takes a sit next to him.

 

 

_‘’Well, it’s about me and the children’’_

 

 

 _‘’What happened? Did something happen to the boys?’’,_ GD begins to worry

 

 

_‘’No, no, no, the children are ok. What I am trying to say is that, ever since they’ve arrived, I have not been able to connect with them the way that you have’’_

 

 

 _‘’What are you saying? You talk to them during breakfast, dinner, before going to work and sometimes when you come back home early and they are awake’’,_ GD still is a bit confused

 

 

‘’ _Yes but it’s just a basic greeting that everyone does. What I want, is to have a father and son bond with each of them at least. Don’t you notice that whenever I am around, they don’t let their guard down or let loose around me?’’_

 

 

 _‘’Huh! They don’t?’’_ the news seems a shock to GD.

 

 

_‘’I think it is because, while growing up they were told their father is the King so they must show respect and behave properly around him; make sure not to show any kind of disrespect. They enter into formalities whenever I am around that I myself, can’t let loose around them either.’’_

 

 

 _‘’Then why don’t you talk to them. Just tell them to relax when you are around them.’’_ GD had no idea TOP felt this way.

 

 

_‘’But the funny thing is, I don’t think that they are aware that they are doing it. It makes me sad, I become jealous and envious of your fun relationship with them’’_

 

 

 _‘’I think you’re just thinking too much about it’’_ , Knowing TOP likes to over analyse things often.

 

 

 _‘’Then what are your suggesting I should do?’’_ TOP really wants to know what to do from GD as GD is usually very good at planning things and coming up with great ideas.

 

 

He turns to face GD sitting beside him on the bed; to hear his thoughts about the matter, but suddenly GD stands up, giving TOP a shock with his sudden movement.

 

 

 _‘’ Ah I just remembered, I forgot to check on the boys; see if they are comfortable sleeping in their separate rooms. Hold that thought, I will be back in a minute’’_ he bolts out of their bedroom towards the children’s room.

 

 

 _‘’Huh, Wait GD! they’ve been sleeping in their rooms for two weeks now, how can they not be comfortable in their rooms by now? ’’_ TOP yelled out to GD but he was already gone.

 

 

 **( < _‘’Hm! That GD, he probably just wants to wish them good night. He will probably be back very soon so I’ll just wait for him then we can continue with the discussion.’’ >_**) TOP thought to himself.

 

 

 

 

 

**………………………………….**

 

 

 

 

 

However, GD did not come back and TOP waited and waited until he dozed off.

 

 

He wakes up in the middle of the night as he could not feel his husband next to him and got up in a panic to see whether GD has returned.

 

 

He decides to go the same way he went.

 

 

He stood at the long hall where the doors to each child’s room were spread out along each side of the hall.

 

 

He was contemplating whether to knock on their doors to announce his presence or just open it slowly so as to not disturb their sleep.

 

 

He decides on the latter in case they are sleeping and his got the wrong room since he is not sure which child’s room his husband is in.

 

  

So far all the four doors he opened slowly to check had neither his husband nor his son’s in them. They were all empty.

 

 

Top began to frantically panic.

 

 

‘’ _VIP! –VIP! -VIP!’’_  He called out. ‘’ _Where are the children?’’_ TOP called out to _VIP_ but there was no respond.

 

 

‘’ _VIP! Where are my children and GD?’’_ TOP asked again.

 

 

This time _VIP_ respond by slowly opening the last child’s door that TOP forgot to check before panicking.

 

 

TOP was seriously considering waking everyone on the _Empyrea Isle_ up if necessary, to help search for his family.

 

 

 _VIP_ first wanted to ignore him but once it became aware of his thoughts and since it knows TOP’s nature to often exaggerate at times, _VIP_ eventually responded to him.

 

 

TOP immediately head towards the door _VIP_ just opened up, in there he saw GD sleeping in the middle of all 5 of their children who are also asleep.

 

 

He calmed down and smiled at the most beautiful sight he’d ever seen and felt his heart tremble with pure happiness.

 

 

He sat on top of the triple size sofa in the corner of the room, just watching them sleep peacefully.

 

 

After a while of just staring at the beautiful scene next to him in silent, he felt a little loneliness in his chest. Suddenly he felt left out; being the only piece of the puzzle left out of the picture.

 

 

Although he hates to admit it, he was a little envious of GD.

 

 

 

 

 

**………………………………….**

 

 

 

 

 

 **‘’** Ok boys lets huddle’’ GD called out to his sons after they finished dressing up, ready to go on an outing.

 

 

‘’Remember to follow the plan we discussed last night’’ He continues while the boys nod to him in agreement.

 

 

 _‘’ Trust me; I know your **Athair** (How the boys address their Father King TOP); He will most definitely secretly follow us. Just play along and pretend to believe him when he insists on not coming with us ok?’’_ GD finishes.

 

 

 _‘’HMMMM’’_ they all agreed and bump fist while smirking.

 

 

‘’ I can’t wait to see this’’ said Youngjae while he grinned to himself.

 

 

Everyone was ready to put on a great performance.

 

 

 

 

**…**

 

**…**

 

**…**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy reading this cute family moment.
> 
> But i need more kudos or at least one comment to update more chapters again my readers so pls dont be shy and just give me a little thumbs up if you dont mind. ;)
> 
> See you once i get some response lol


	7. The Family Outing Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> King TOP is finding it difficult to bond with his sons. His husband GD and the boys have a plan to solve the problem.
> 
> How will everything go, will everyone's plan move successfully or not or will it take another direction that no one is expecting?
> 
> Have fun reading to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovely readers,
> 
> My intention for this chapter and the following one to come is to be a little comical.
> 
> I hope you laugh while reading and remember to keep your eyes open from this chapter on for some hidden moments that i barely brush over and see if you can guess them correctly.
> 
> Enjoy reading and treasure hunting ^^

 

**_ Family _ **

_A family is like a car_

_The desires are not always but can always accommodate you_

_A family is like air_

_You are in it but not see it before you need it_

_A family is like a bed_

_One you can fall back in all the time_

_A family is like a stick_

_It will always support you and be there when you cannot stand on your own two feet more_

_Family is the family_

_In past and present_

_And you are my family_

_Forever and ever_

 

**Sofie Elvira Knudsen** \- Jul 11, 2014

**....................................................................................................................................**

 

 

 

The following day, King TOP woke up from falling asleep on the sofa and realized that everyone had already woken up and he was the last one.

 

 

 

‘’ _Athair! Athair! (How the boys call TOP) Its morning, you have to get up and get ready for breakfast’’_ said Mark whose room they all fell asleep in.

 

 

 

 _‘’Hm? Oh mm Ouch!’’_ TOP quickly covered his mouth to stop the sound coming out of his mouth in front of his son.

 

 

 

 _‘’Did you say something Athair?’’_ asked a concerned Mark

 

 

 

 ** _( <Shoots, I can’t let him see me this way. I have to get him out of the room before I try to move.>)_** _,_ thought King TOP

 

 

 

_‘’Why don’t you go ahead I will join you later.’’_

 

 

 

_‘’Are you sure? ’’_

 

 

 

 _‘’ mm ha-ha’’_ TOP false chuckle so Mark will believe everything is ok.

 

 

 

 _‘’O-OK’’_ , and he turns to leave the room.

 

 

 

TOP waited for Mark to leave the room. 10 minutes passed and TOP was still in the same spot.

 

 

 

GD enters the room drags TOP to their room and forces him to clean up. It was a good thing that GD showed up.

 

 

 

Because as it turns out after falling asleep in an uncomfortable position on the sofa for hours he was having a hard time getting up and he did not want Mark to know, so he made sure Mark left the room before trying to get up.

 

 

 

The truth is that Mark noticed his sudden painful yelp and pretended he didn’t. He went directly to get GD to go help his Athair TOP.

 

 

 

GD found the whole thing hilarious but had to fight back the laughter and help TOP who was desperately trying to hang on to his pride in front of his sons.

 

 

 

Naughty _VIP_ intentionally made the walls thin enough for the boys to hear TOP’s embarrassing yelps of pain when GD was helping him stretch out his muscles that were locked in position.

 

 

 

 

**>  **

 

 

 

 

Everyone has settled down and is now gathered around the table to finally have their breakfast.

 

 

 

 _‘’Athair, I was wondering, what is your exercise regime? The screams I heard from the exercise you were doing today sounded painful. Sleeping in that position you slept in last night on the sofa would make your muscles stiff but you seem fine so I wonder what kind of exercise you where doing?’’_ , Chanyeol suddenly blurted out in the middle of eating their breakfast.

 

 

 

This is because they heard TOP cry out in pain when GD was helping him, and Chanyeol was worried for his father but was trying not to directly ask him.

 

 

 

GD who witnessed the funny scene at first hand was in the middle of drinking his tea when Chanyeol asked the question and suddenly starts to choke after the uncontrollable burst of laughter escape him while drinking his tea.

 

 

 

_‘’Pffff Bwaha-ha-ha, Cough, ha-ha, cough, cough, cough’’_

 

 

 

Everyone else around the table fought hard to hide behind their cups or pretend to look elsewhere to avoid TOP noticing them giggling.

 

 

 

 _‘’Ahem, W-Well I won’t recommend falling asleep in a sitting position on the sofa’’,_ TOP could not lift his head up to look directly at the boys but manages to get GD some water and rub his back to cool down his uncontrollable coughing.

 

 

 

 ** _( <Sigh! why always me>)_** he thought to himself.

 

 

 

For the first time, there was a happy warmness at the breakfast table, although it was all at the expense of King TOP’s embarrassing moment.

 

 

 

After their breakfast, the boys were all in a great mood.

 

 

 

They went to their rooms to check on their appearance quickly.

 

 

 

After they had the little huddle with GD they stood at the main door waiting for GD to go and get TOP.

 

 

 

 _‘’TOP! Remember today is the Festival of mage’s. The whole Empyrea isle is going to be in a festive mood with music, laughter and many activities will be taking place’’_ said GD

 

 

 

 _‘’Oh is it already that time of year?’’_ , Asked TOP pretending that he wasn’t already aware of it.

 

 

 

_‘’Yes! so I was thinking of taking the boys out, that way they can explore the isle and do some shopping at the same time have fun.’’_

 

 

 

_‘’Is that why you are all dressed up?’’_

 

 

 

_‘’Yes, Would you like to join us TOP?’’_

 

 

 

_‘’I-I-I can’t go’’_

 

 

 

_‘’Why not? You are the King, you can skip work and join us?’’_

 

 

 

_‘’GD, if I skip work I will be showing the wrong message to the boys. I have already made a fool of myself in front of them already; I need to start showing them the cool side of me. Besides, I am sure my presence will suck all the fun out of their little outing. Its better I don’t go, that way they can relax and have fun’’_

 

 

 

_‘’B-But this will be a good opportunity to get closer to them. TOP stop trying to look cool to the boys they don’t care about that’’_

 

 

 

_‘’GD I can go with them another time, you should go and bond with the boys besides I am sure the Pentagon would not appreciate me missing work again unannounced ahead of time’’_

 

 

 

_‘’Are you sure?’’_

 

 

 

_‘’Yeeees, stop nagging and just go already’’_

 

 

 

King TOP slowly pushed GD to where the boys were waiting by the door.

 

 

 

 _‘’Boys have fun and listen to Dadaidh ok?’’_ said TOP while he waves them goodbye

 

 

 

 _‘’Yes bye Athair’’_ the boys waved him goodbye.

 

 

 

GD turns around and blows him a kiss then puts both his arms around Jeonghan and Taehyung’s neck while they walk out of the castle gate.

 

 

 

 _‘’See boys I told you he will refuse to come. Let’s walk slowly so he can catch up with us. Get ready to see your Athair’s silly moments.’’_ GD whispers to the boys and they all giggle.

 

 

 

 

 

**………………………………….**

 

 

 

 

 

As soon us TOP noticed they had left, he quickly ran back to the treasure room and took out a chest. He looked inside for the urn so he can open a water gateway and connect to the _Pentagon._

 

 

 

_‘’ Hey ever-‘’_

 

 

 

 _‘’My King why are you not here yet? Are you trying to avoid your work again?’’,_ Baekhyun interrupts TOP

 

 

 

_‘’Calm down and listen to me. I have a brilliant idea. Today I’ve decided we should take work outside. Let’s skip the paper work and walk around town to check on the people’s livelihood especially since today is the festival of mage’s. It will be good to learn a little about our future warlocks and sorcerers and identify new talents to look out for that will later contribute to our kingdom in the future.’’_

 

 

 

 _‘’Wow! Is there a tornado coming, because for the first time, our King is actually thinking about work; argh, suddenly my stomach hurts’’_ said Daehyun feigning a stomach ache

 

 

 

 _‘’So where do you want to meet up my King?’’_ asked Joshua

 

 

 

TOP tells them the instructions; closes off the water gate and goes inside the room where all kinds of ceremonial gowns are kept and packed quite a few with him before stepping out the castle.

 

 

 

 

**>  **

 

 

 

 

**_(Festival of Mage’s)_ **

 

 

 

Every 6 months the Festival of Mage’s is celebrated with grandeur. It's a holiday with mystical roots, but today it is mostly associated with bonding with family, togetherness, scavenger hunts, games of chance, holiday themed sports games, funfairs, displays of courage, celebrating magic.

 

 

 

Many people look forward to the celebrations so to make it feel longer; people start preparing very early.

 

 

 

Decorations are often seen weeks before the actual celebrations.

 

 

 

The Mages are students in training to later become either a Warlock or a Sorcerer in the future. This festival is for the students to show off their talents in magic.

 

 

 

Talented magic fashion designers will introduce their new line of clothing and hope to sell a lot: Magical sweets, magical drinks, magical instrument/gadgets, magical potions, new magic inventions etc. are all introduced to the public.

 

 

 

They each set up their stall in different ways to attract the customers to visit their stall. They also come up with songs or music’s to sing to draw attention. The whole street is occupied by many cool stalls to explore.

 

 

 

It’s a competition for the mage students to see who will sell their products and make a lot of money and hopefully garner fame for themselves. The mage that makes most profit will get the chance to receive a gift from the King on their graduation day.

 

 

 

For the 3rd year mages it is their only opportunity to do well and receive blessing from the King so this becomes the fiercest competition and also the most exuberant festival that many look forward to.

 

 

 

The stalls are quiet spread out with little bushes and trees in between some of them that are all covered in colourful decorations that light up when it gets dark giving of a glowing dreamlike aura during the night.

 

 

 

Booths and stalls; spreading for more than three miles. Those unable to afford a stall sold their items from baskets, or spread cloths on the ground to display their wares. There are stalls built in all shapes and sizes suitable for the items they want to display.

 

 

 

The shops were built on streets in between taverns, eating-houses that were also decorated and some playhouses were built for children to play in.

 

 

 

One was likely to find precious metals and stones, silk, spices, and perfumes at fairs there. Some performances were dedicated to showing strange animals created by magic. Those animals would then dance and do all kinds of tricks so that they can be adopted by the children to take home and play with.

 

 

 

But the most anticipated moment is during the night where there will be all kinds of colourful displays, different performances take place, various snacks, food – hot/cold, games and more. Everything comes alive all together and people gather to watch fireworks and make new friends as well as bond as families.

 

 

 

Sorceresses are known for their wines so during the night, bars/pubs and all kinds of alcoholic beverages are introduced for the grownups. Also the entertainment was more varied at night than at day.

 

 

 

Acrobats, jugglers, fire-eaters, sword-swallowers, ropewalkers, were among the people performing at the fair. Wrestling, strength contests, and jousting events _(mostly fought on foot)_ were held at some fairs. Singers and musical instrument players also provided entertainment.

 

 

 

It is officially celebrated for eight days forming a strong sense of community and people often celebrate it longer than those eight days.

 

 

 

 

 

**………………………………….**

 

 

 

 

 _‘’Hey where is King TOP? He said we should meet up here but I don’t see him’’_ Jackson said whiles still looking around.

 

 

 

The other 4 knights also started looking around for their King.

 

 

 

That was when Joshua saw something pointy poking out behind the mini bush in the little forest behind them. They stood at the main road which leads all the way to the centre of _Empyrea isle_.

 

 

 

 _‘’Guys, Guys, look over there. Are you seeing what I’m seeing? There is something strange behind that small bush’’_ said Joshua drawing everyone’s attention to it.

 

 

 

 _‘’You’re right. Ah it’s moving, stop! Wait, lets sneak closer so as not to scare it away’’_ whispered Daehyun with his hands placed on his sword ready to unsheathe it at any time while he leads the way and the rest follow him.

 

 

 

Once they got near to the bush the strange figure behind the bush started to look more and more familiar to them.

 

 

 

Out of nowhere a shirt went flying from behind the bush and landed directly on Jeongguk’s head.

 

 

 

The 4 knight’s turn their attention from the bush to Jeongguk who was in between them.

 

 

 

Jeongguk stood still not moving, then a pair of trousers flew out of the bush and landed on top of him again.

 

 

 

The 4 knights were taken aback at what was happening right in front of them.

 

 

 

Jeongguk the captain of the knight; the no nonsense guy; the no emotion knight; the serious and scariest knight is being ridiculed right in front of them.

 

 

 

How can they react to this amusing display without receiving his rough treatment later during training?

 

 

 

Therefore everyone just stood still like a statue holding their breath, obviously to stop themselves from bursting out into laughter; which was not easy to do at all.

 

 

 

As if they weren’t already seriously failing to hide their amusement; when Jeongguk slowly brushes away the shirt and trousers, undergarments lands on top of his head and that was the icing on the cake because a volcano of laughter erupted from the 4 knights at once and at the same time.

 

 

 

They were literally rolling on the floor in boisterous laughter unable to stop.

 

 

 

A vein pops out on Jeongguk’s head, his eyes became dark with anger and he immediately unsheathed his sword; bent his head slightly enough for the underwear to slip off his head and took 3 long strides towards the bush about to strike whatever fool was behind the bush.

 

 

 

Suddenly the figure with cone hat popped out from behind the bush,

 

 

 

_‘’ Ah Excuse me, sorry I di – d ‘nt –‘’_

 

 

 

 _‘’ K-K-K-King TOP!  THAT WAS YOU?’’_ shouted Jackson at the same time laughing.

 

 

 

Jeongguk stops in his tracks after he hears the familiar voice and put his sword back down.

 

 

 

 _‘’Oh you guys got hear pretty faster than I expected. Hold on a minute while I secure my braies_ (short pants gathered and tied at the waist and tucked into hose) _underneath this costume’’_ said TOP completely oblivious of what he did a minute ago.

 

 

 

Baekhyun was the first to manage to stop laughing and got up from the floor then Jackson follows him.

 

 

 

Joshua and Daehyun still could not manage to stop laughing. Their laughter was getting to Jeongguk because it got louder when the 2 on the floor realised that the underwear belongs to none other than their King of all people and they began making nonstop jokes that cracked them up even more. 

 

 

 

Jeongguk cannot do anything to his King even if it angers him to the edge.

 

 

 

However, due to Joshua and Daehyun’s loud noise; the rage inside Jeongguk that he can now not send towards the true culprit; reverses towards the two laughing on the floor.

 

 

 

Within seconds, he launched towards Baekhyun and pulls out Baekhyun’s sword from its scabbard. Including his own sword already unsheathed in his right hand; he points the two swords in his hands at Joshua and Daehyun’s neck.

 

 

 

 _‘ **’Make one more sound and I will slit your throat** ’’_ Jeongguk threatened in a low tone.

 

 

 

His messy black fringe fell onto his face covering his eyes yet his piercing glare could still be seen and it showed no hint of mercy making it clear he was not joking; this caused the laughter to perish in Joshua and Daehyun’s throat.

 

 

 

‘ _’So what do you guys thing of my outfit? Does it say I am the king?_ ’’ TOP finally stepped out from behind the bush with arms stretched out in his disguise.

 

 

 

He had on a Full length tunic with attached robe in a straight cut made of rich royal blue velour, with silver celestial trim of silver moon and star design and ties with a decorative cord belt.

 

 

 

The huge full sleeves are trimmed with a black and multi stripe velvety fabric, and trimmed with silver braid trim. It has a stand up collar, ties at the neck if you choose; a large cone style hat and slipper shoes with pointy curled up ends in silver.

 

 

 

The robe is long enough to drag on the floor and hide his hideous shoes.

 

 

 

 _‘’Sooo?  - I am trying to be mystical yet unnoticed what do you say? Comment nicely or I will have your head Hahahahah Just jesting don’t take it seriously. I asked Seungri to make it for me’’_ TOP happily twirls around to show off his brilliant disguise.

 

 

 

 ** _( <THAT explains it; I bet that old man was highly drunk when he made that>)_** Thought Baekhyun

 

 

 

TOP waited for them to say something but the 5 knights were at loss of words and just stared at him in silence.

 

 

 

For some reason, they feared commenting on anything as they knew nothing nice would come out if they opened their mouths.

 

 

 

However, King TOP misunderstood the expressions on their face.

 

 

 

 _‘’ Hmm so you like it too. It’s a good disguise right? I look cool right? It’s totally convincing that I am just a normal person right?’’_ said TOP

 

 

 

 _‘’My lord why do you need to be in a disguise anyway?’’,_ Jackson finally broke their silence

 

 

 

 _‘’So I can follow my sons … I mean follow my subjects today to enjoy the festivals with them **.** (He starts clapping his hands feeling nervous)_ _Ahem-hem (cough, cough) I – I mean, so that I can go about town without being noticed while I watch out for the talented mages. Aha! Yea that’s right, THAT is what I said to you guys before remember? He-he’’_ TOP barely manages to hide the real reasons for the disguise.

 

 

 

 ** _( <Holy smokes! I almost spill the beans; me and my stupid mouth, I hope they did not catch on>)_** He slyly hits his own mouth while looking away avoiding eye contact, reprimanding himself.

 

 

 

One thing everyone knows except for TOP himself is that he sucks at lying and always gives the truth straightaway from the start.

 

 

 

Obviously they all heard his true reasons even though he tried to gloss over it.

 

 

 

 _‘’Aha riiight’’_ Daehyun sarcastically replies with an obvious mock in his voice.

 

 

 

 _‘’Ok now that we are clear, you guys quickly change into your disguises as well so you can help me secretly tail my kids…KIDS - as in the mages, their like my Kids too, You know? Hahahaha. ANYWAYS here’’_ , TOP pulls out another costume even worse than what he was wearing;- A short green _cotehardie_ (tight-fitting tunic or gown) and an orange _chaperon_ (hood covering head and draped over shoulders).

 

 

 

He holds it up in Jeongguk’s direction that was within a distance from him.

 

 

 

Jeongguk looks down at the gown in TOP’s hand and slowly pushes it back to TOP.

 

 

 

 _‘’Heck no, I’m not doing this’’_ and with that Jeongguk turned and started walking back in the direction they came from.

 

 

 

‘’Where are you going?’’, TOP shouted to Jeongguk who was already far down the road.

 

 

 

 _‘’H-How did he get all the way over there that fast. (Sigh) As for him I didn’t think he would join us from the beginning so I am not surprised. Oh well, what about you guuuuuuys, GUYS, HELLOOO, GUYS?’’_ King TOP turns his attention from Jeongguk to the rest of the knights that were stood behind him just a few seconds ago.

 

 

 

 _‘’WH-what the hell!! When did they learn how to use disappearing magic?  What do I do with all these amazing disguises I got specifically made for them?’’_ TOP was left talking to himself.

 

 

 

Suddenly, he receives a water gate connection call through a mini mirror which glasses are made of the sacred water he always had with him to receive calls.

 

 

 

 _‘’My Lord, GD and the boys are planning to leave my place any minute now, I can’t hold them any longer so hurry up and catch up to them. By the way I can’t find the Pentagon?_ ’’ said Daesung on the other end

 

 

 

 _‘’The plan has changed it will be just me. I will cast the teleportation spell and be there. You should send someone to come here and pick up the disguises I left behind ok?’’_ TOP replies.

 

 

 

He closes off the water gate way connection and quickly does the teleportation spell and disappears.

 

 

 

 _‘’Is he gone?’’_ asked Joshua

 

 

 

 _‘’Yes we can go down now’’_ replied Jackson

 

 

 

‘’ _Times like this, I am glad our King is quiet Stupid. If he had looked up we would’ve been caught’’_ said Joshua

 

 

 

‘ _’Phew! that was close. Great idea Jackson, if you hadn’t point to these trees indicating we should climb them we would have been forced to wear those hideous outfits. Brrrrrrr’’_ Daehyun shivers at the thought.

 

 

 

 _'’ We can’t be as brutally honest as Jeongguk to the King since the two are a lot closer. The King knows that that’s just who Jeongguk is, so he accept him like that but, I can’t help admiring Jeongguk for being so brave to deny the King like that. That man is amazing; a true captain. Although he kind of abandoned ship and left us to fend for ourselves’’_ said Joshua while rubbing the dirt off his cloths.

 

 

 

 _‘’ Joshua, remind me to kill Seungri when we get back’’_ Baekhyun warned through clenched jaw.

 

 

 

 

 

**………………………………….**

 

 

 

 

 

Finally, TOP caught up with GD and the boys; constantly hiding behind other stalls or trees. However, due to the vibrant colour of his disguise he stood out among the crowds.

 

 

 

GD and the boys decided to stop at one of the jewellery stalls and were trying them on to see if they look nice. The stall keeper gave a mirror to them so they could check themselves in the mirror.

 

 

 

At that moment, while GD was looking through the mirror, he spots TOP who was trying to get closer to them by hiding behind some random person who is selling roses in a basket.

 

 

 

TOP was forcing the person to walk straight to the stall near the jewellery stall where GD and the boys stood.

 

 

 

GD felt quiet mortified at TOP’s so called disguise he began to wonder,

 

 

 

**( < _I can’t believe this is the same man I married. Of all things to disguise in he chooses such vibrant coloured hideous outfit. I wonder, what was I thinking when I agreed to marry him >)_**

 

 

 

The plan was for GD to tell the boys immediately when he spotted TOP secretly following them, however, this time the disguise he was wearing was just too much GD was too embarrassed to tell the kids.

 

 

 

GD decided to come up with an excuse to leave them and take TOP away somewhere to change his disguise. With the little pride that TOP has left from the earlier incidents GD thinks it best for him to try to protect that.

 

 

 

GD pulls the boys to another stall so that they won’t be able to spot TOP through the mirrors in that stall while he thought of an excuse to escape.

 

 

 

GD was in a hurry because TOP was drawing the crowd’s attention and pretty soon the boys will also spot him.

 

 

 

GD finally thought of a plan when they reached the centre of the market where the crowd is pretty big.

 

 

 

‘’Boys, I don’t think your father will be following us because I still have not spot him yet. I want to run quickly back home to check on him. Will you guys be ok on your own?’’

 

 

 

‘’Yes we will be fine. Don’t worry’’, said Chanyeol while the rest nod their heads in agreement.

 

 

 

GD could see that the boys were lacking in energy when they responded.

 

 

 

They were disappointed that their Athair (TOP) did not show up like they were expecting; they were looking forward to enacting their plan.

 

 

 

‘’ _Don’t feel down, who knows the day is not over yet. Your father may be finding it hard to escape the Pentagon so he is running late. Hmm! Cheer up.’’_ GD squeezes Chanyeaol’s cheeks and stretches them in to a smile.

 

 

 

_‘’ Make sure you are at least in pairs when you go exploring the market. Let’s make this place our meeting point when the moon appears in the sky ok. Before I go, here is some money to buy whatever you want. Pick a leader in your group to be in charge of the money. You the oldest should watch out for your younger brother’s ok. Huh! Hold on a minute! speaking of your younger brother, How come I only see the three of you? Where is the other two?’’_

 

 

 

Mark, Chanyeol and Jeonghan looked around for their two younger brothers but they were nowhere to be found.

 

 

 

 _‘’Dadaidh, I think we lost them due to the large crowd, but don’t worry. Give me their money, I will go look for them. I promise you. I think I know where they will go, especially Youngjae’’_ Jeonghan tries to calm GD down since he was beginning to panic.  

 

 

 

 _‘’T-Then what about Taehyung, your baby brother’’_ , asked GD, about to cry

 

 

 

 _‘’Dadaidh, I and Chanyeol will look out for our maknae while Jeonghan can look out for Youngjae so don’t worry. They are big enough so nothing bad will happen to them. Trust us’’_ , said Mark

 

 

 

When GD heard Mark say **‘trust us’** he suddenly felt calm and less worried.

 

 

 

**( < _That’s right, they are big boys and they are my son’s so they should be fine. I have to stop seeing them as kids and treat them as the grown up they are, for goodness sake. (Sigh) >)_**

 

 

 

GD hands over their money pouch and hugs them. He then said good bye and they all separated.

 

 

 

Mark and Chanyeol went together. Jeonghan went in a different direction while GD went towards the direction where he had first spot TOP.

 

 

 

 

 

**…………………………………..**

 

 

 

 

 

Somewhere deep in the crowds, Youngjae and Taehyung got separated from GD and their older brothers.

 

 

 

The two decided to look for them.

 

 

 

Taehyung the maknae is the type to not know the meaning of fear. He is always drawn to strange things that others would usually run away from. He approaches all things with a pure heart of innocence and befriends anything and anyone.

 

 

 

Things others might call ugly, disgusting or hideous he finds beautiful because when he sees them he doesn’t focus on the outside appearance. People from BIGHIT LAND thought of him as a strange boy and the clan children avoided him and called him names like weirdo but he didn’t care.

 

 

 

Especially after they witnessed him pick up the deadliest, ugliest snake when it got stuck under a rock just to set it free. He even tried to keep it as a pet but the other children ran and informed the eldest who came at the right time to save Taehyung who was about to be bitten by the snake that was around his neck.

 

 

 

Among his brothers he was seen as the weakest but in actual fact he is just very carefree.  His elder brothers heard all about him and became quiet protective of him especially Jeonghan who likes taking care of his younger brothers the most.

 

 

 

Taehyung can spot things from miles away and much faster than others so while walking with his hyung Youngjae he spot the back of a strange dressed man hiding behind a potion stall seemingly confused; searching for something.

 

 

 

Taehyung who seem fascinated at the man’s attire decided to approach him.

 

 

 

Youngjae noticed a group of mages in a hurry towards them and turns back to grab hold of Taehyungs hand so the two won’t get separated like before however it was too late because Taehyung was already gone.

 

 

 

 

 

**…**

 

 

**…**

 

 

**…**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not sure if I did a good job at making my readers laugh so please comment and tell me if I manage to put a smile on your face.
> 
> So many surprises in store for you guys so look forward to it
> 
> Hope you enjoy and give Kudos.


	8. The Family Outing Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family is separated, GD and the three Hyungs' are in search of the two youngest of the family.
> 
> The eldest of the two youngest is also in search of the baby of the family.
> 
> The baby of the family Taehyung has found something interesting that has taken all of his attention forgetting about the rest of the family.
> 
> What is going to happen to each of them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright thanks guys for the kudos they mean a lot because it says you are enjoying the story. 
> 
> A quick reminder that you keep your eyes open for the treasure hunt.

 

** We Are Your Family **

_The best feeling_

_Is finding a family_

 

_A family that may not share your same blood_

_Or your same appearance_

_But is just as, if not more,_

_Close to you_

 

_There to care for you_

_There to slap sense into you_

_And there to laugh, cry, and love_

_When your blood has left, ignored and made the word family seem numb_

 

_And my family is your family, dearests_

_And I will always be here for you._

 

 

Olivia L -Oct 30, 2015

 

**………………………………………………………………………………………………………..**

 

 

Top was having a hard time keeping up with stalking his husband and kids due to his disguise. His gown was too long that he kept falling and tripping over it several times, he began to question his disguise as time prolonged.

 

 

 

 ** _( <I am starting to think this isn’t the right outfit for a disguise maybe I should have put on the short green cotehardie (tight-fitting tunic or gown) and an orange chaperon (hood covering head and draped over shoulders) that I was going to give to Jeongguk.>)_** He thought to himself while he bends over to pull up the robe which had somehow tangled and wrapped around the curled up ends at the toes of his shoes.

 

 

 

**_( <Wait! What! Oh No! I lost sight of them. What should I do?>)_ **

 

 

 

When he gets back up while holding the ends of his robe up looking like a bride preparing to run, taking cover behind one of the stalls with only his head popping out, he realises that he has lost sight of GD and the boys.

 

 

 

 Feeling a bit agitated he proceeds to biting his lips while judging what his next action should be.

 

 

 

Suddenly he felt a tap on his shoulder,

 

 

 

‘’ _Mmmmh’’_ he groaned while shrugging his shoulder.

 

 

 

Again he felt the tapping on his shoulder,

 

 

 

‘’ _Mm not now, I am trying to think. Go away and stop disturbing me’’_ He said brushing of the tapping hand still refusing to acknowledge the person tapping his shoulders.

 

 

 

When TOP brushes off the hand tapping on his shoulders he had to let go of his robe.

 

 

 

TOP returns his full attention to the crowd of people passing by; some stopping at the stalls that fancied their interest enough for them to spend a few times lingering in-front of the stalls to check out the goods put on display. He held on to the side of the stall which was made of wood, luckily the stall manager was dozing off behind the shelves of children books he set out to sell.

 

 

 

All of a sudden TOP felt something, a movement through his tunic’s huge full sleeves. He held his breath afraid to move not knowing what will reveal itself.

 

 

 

‘‘ _Hello! What are you looking at? Tell me, I want to see as well’’,_  

 

 

 

 

Taehyung said when he finally crawls and pushes his head out after fighting off  TOP’s huge sleeves that where in the way with a big innocent grin on his face.

 

 

 

Taehyung was clearly curious to find out exactly the _‘thing’_ that was occupying this strange man’s attention from responding to his calls when he was tapping his shoulder a minute ago.

 

 

 

 _‘Wahhhh!’’_  

 

 

 

Alarmed, TOP falls back on his buttock upon seeing a head popping out underneath him.

 

 

 

Taehyung immediately gets back on his feet and turns to face TOP.

 

 

 

TOP looks up and he immediately recognise the pair of inquisitive eyes smiling down at him from his angle and blurts out. 

 

 

 

_‘’ **V!** ’’,_

 

 

 

TOP calls out the name of his youngest, Taehyungs middle name _._

 

 

 

V then begins to slowly step closer to TOP and TOP begins to panic because he is very much aware of V’s habit of walking close to an inch of things he find interesting.

 

 

 

If it’s a person V finds interesting he will be up in close in your face and look you dead in the eye and that was exactly what V was about to do to TOP.

 

 

 

**_( <Oh no he is going to recognise me if he comes any closer. What should I do? Oh God I’m doomed! Quick stupid brain, come up with something. You’re the King for goodness sake. THINK! THNIK! THINK! - >)_ **

 

TOP aware of what’s coming begins to panic uncontrollably afraid the boy will find out his identity if he does not think of something quick.

 

 

 

His brain yelled at him in that few seconds it took the boy to walk up to him.

 

 

 

_‘’Erm…ehm …QUICK LOOK! Over there! oh my God, What in God’s name is THAT!! If you don’t look you will miss it’’_

 

 

 

TOP points towards the crowd at nothing particular still seated on the floor.

 

 

 

He just needs to take the boy's attention off of him for a second that way he can plan his escape.

 

 

 

 _‘’What! Where?’’_ ,

 

 

 

V’s eyes trails TOPs fingers curious to see whatever TOP is pointing at not wanting to miss it.

 

 

 

TOP sees an opening to make a quick departure.

 

 

 

 

 

**………………………………….**

 

 

 

 

 

He turns and crawls sneakily on all four slowly so as to not make a sound.

 

 

 

When he thought he was far enough, he abruptly got up to his feet and was going to leg it; when all of a sudden,

 

 

 

_‘’Wooaaahhh!’’_

 

 

 

He found himself falling face flat plastered on the floor as soon as he got up about to run, due to his long robe getting tangled around his shoes again.

 

 

 

He looked like the drawing outline of a dead body at a crime scene.

 

 

 

 _‘’...Ouch …’_ he called out in pain.

 

 

 

 _‘’Where were you runing to without showing me the interesting thing you were pointing at? Is the thing scary? Wake up already? Stop sleeping and show me. I want to see as well’’,_  said V

 

 

 

At the same time V walks up to TOP’s broken doll like body, collapsed on the floor and squat next to him poking him on the side to see if he is still breathing.

 

 

 

TOP crookedly stood back up onto his fours completely cursing his bad luck, regretting the second time for choosing the worst disguise ever.

 

 

 

 _‘’BLO-BLOOD! Your nose is bleeding? Hold on’’_ , said V

 

 

 

TOP himself was unaware until V pointed it out to him.

 

 

 

V quickly searches for his Handkerchief to wipe away TOP’s bloody nose.

 

 

 

The next thing TOP sees is his son cleaning the blood that is now dripping down to his chin which made him feel glad that he chose to wear the worst disguise ever.

 

 

 

He could not help the goofy smile that spread across his face as he stared at V who was too concentrated on getting rid of TOP’s bloody nose to notice.

 

 

 

V quickly runs to ask the stall behind them for some tissue leaving TOP with his head raised up to prohibit more blood coming out and comes back with a small balled up tissue which he sticks up TOP’s nose. 

 

 

 

Only when V stands to his feet and stretches out his arm to help TOP up to his feet does TOP snap out of his daze.

 

 

 

He begins to panic inside wondering if he was caught or not.

 

 

 

Before TOP takes his hand he looks down and catches a glimpse of Seungri’s goggles that he had with him but forgot about. He quickly puts it on before taking V’s arms.

 

 

 

The goggles were in shades of orange and green and did not have any temples.

 

 

 

The goggles normally consists of two round lenses held in ; bone, horn or metal frames. However TOP's goggle- _(turns into glasses)_ consists of leather frames that were hinged in the centre sitting on top of his nose.

 

 

 

They pinched onto the nose and were held to the face like a 19th century pair of opera glasses.

 

 

 

Seungri who likes to be a trend setter connects a bendy metal tied like a string to the glasses that hangs around the ears to hold the spectacles in place.  

 

 

 

Perfect for TOP to hide his face behind and also look even more ridiculous.

 

 

 

 _‘’Mr, I like your spectacle. Can I try them on?’’_ asked V, eagerly looking at TOP

 

 

 

_‘’Eh! …Erm’’_

 

 

 

TOP looks around wondering who the boy was talking to until it dawned on him that maybe the boy did not recognise his Athair.

 

 

 

If he gives the glasses to the boy then his afraid that V might identify him.

 

 

 

Truth be told, the glass lens is so dense he can hardly see through them.

 

 

 

Anyway, in order not to break the boy’s heart by refusing him, TOP hastily searches for an alternative solution.

 

 

 

He glances around the area until he comes across a stall selling similar spectacles.

 

 

 

TOP immediately takes V’s hand and heads in the stall’s direction instead.

 

 

 

 

**………………………………….**

 

 

 

 

_** (The Pentacles  are back at their workplace) ** _

 

 

 

 **‘’** _Hey! Hey Dae – hyung, what do you say we also bunk on work and head to the town centre?’’, w_ hispered Joshua to Daehyun.

 

 

 

 _‘’You only call me ‘hyung’ when you are sucking up to me (he glares at him with judgement then quickly changes into a creepy grin) But you just read my mind. He-he!  Let me come up with an excuse for us to get away; especially now that the captain is not in the room’’_ Daehyun whispers back to Joshua.

 

 

 

 _‘’Ahem …Ahe-hemp YO!!’’_ Daehyun walks up behind Baekhyun about to tell him some lies so they can excuse themselves from work.

 

 

 

Baekhyun already expecting what Daehyun is planning to do did not even bother to look behind him as he says.

 

 

 

_‘’Just go and stop annoying me already. I can’t be bothered with you. You too Joshua’’_

 

 

 

Both suddenly shoot out of there the minute the last word exit Baekhyun’s lips, trying to leave quickly before their captain Jeongguk gets back.

 

 

 

 _‘’ Then we will leave it to you to cover for us_ _ok’’_ Jackson shouts out to Baekhyun grabbing the chance to escape and jumps out through the window.

 

 

 

Seconds later, Jeongguk walks into the room with a mountain of folders in his arms. After setting them on the desk he scans the room.

 

 

 

 _‘’Baekhyun hyung where is everyone? Why is it only you?’’_ asked Jeongguk.

 

 

 

_‘’As usual, they went to the town centre as well. I permit them to go is that ok?’’_

 

 

 

 _‘’Not much I can do about it’’_ he focuses his attention back on the papers set on his desk.

 

 

 

 _‘’You know, why don’t we go and visit the town as well?’’_ asked Baekhyun with a folder in his arms half open.

 

 

 

He stops flipping through the folder and looks at Jeongguk for a reply.

 

 

 

After he lingers a while still with no reply; he realises Jeongguk isn’t going to answer so he carries on anyway.

 

 

 

_‘’Hm! I know it’s not your thing but I think you need to loosen up a bit. I don’t remember ever seeing you smile. I don’t understand how you are the most famous and popular knight among us Pentagon and at the same time the one people fear the most and are too scared to approach. Hahaha! Isn’t that ironic? ‘’_

 

 

 

Baekhyun watches him closely expecting to get some reaction but he was given none so he continues.

 

 

 

 _‘’I know it bothers you when they back away from you in fright every time you approach them even though you try not to show it. I can still tell. That’s why you don’t go to events such as this afraid of getting in the way right? Want my advice?_ …. (Sigh) _I will give it to you anyways even if you chose to pretend I am not in the same room with you. …. Listen, I will advise that you start of by smiling a little Hm! Start off with baby steps and slowly learn how to be around people and socialise with them. You barely say much; always keep to yourself; when you do say something you sound cold; you’re expressionless and kind of scary; you have this dark aura around you every time. Learn to loosen up a little, leave a few buttons opened on your shirt Hm!_ (he lets out a heavy Sigh)’’

 

 

 

Baekhyun feeling frustrated at Jeongguk’s refusal to cooperate and listen to him; who is always worried for his captain; is unable to stop himself from assuming the motherly role at times, especially when it’s just the two of them.

 

 

 

Baekhyun can’t help getting a angrier when he remembers how once he secretly caught sight of Jeongguk fighting of wild creatures created from a spell gone wrong that was about to attack a group of people.

 

 

 

Yet, as soon as Jeongguk reached out a little to check if the people were ok, the people gathered became even more frightened of him and backed away from him after witnessing him fight and kill of the wild creatures without mercy – TO SAVE THEM.

 

 

 

 _‘’Honestly, i don't understand ...Aish! On second thought, I need some fresh air so I will be stepping out for a minute’’_ Baekhyun drops the file on his desk and walks out the door with a loud bang.

 

 

 

Once he is alone Jeongguk recline back on his chair and rubs at his eyes.

 

 

 

He squeezes on the bridge of his nose and breathes out heavily feeling tired.

 

 

 

He gets up and walks to stand at the window; he looks through and sees Baekhyun’s silhouette walking out the building heading somewhere.

 

 

 

 _‘’Sorry and thanks’’_ he silently says to himself.

 

 

 

**…**

 

**…**

 

**…**

 

**…**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you and again see you another time.
> 
> Sorry for any error's


	9. The Family Outing Pt.3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don’t have much to say than to apologise for this late update. I won’t say much but for you to just find out everything yourself because I don't want to spoil it. I only hope you have a good time reading that you will want to comment and leave kudos. Thank you

 

** My family **

 

_My mom would give me give me a steak to remove the ache_

_My brother would give me a game to remove my pain_

_My father would give me a crown to remove my frown_

 

_Each family member has made me smile_

_For each of them I have a vile_

_Fulled with love_

 

_Each family member has a spot in my heart_

_For being playing a part_

_In my life_

 

 

Matthew O'Reilly - Mar 19, 2015

 

**………………………………………………………………………………………………..**

 

 

**_ (Back at the town centre where the ‘Festival of Mages’ is festively celebrated) _ **

 

 

 

**_ (V and the strangely dressed man (his father TOP the king in disguise) are now in front of the spectacles stall) _ **

 

 

 

While they stood in front of the glasses stall, TOP stood aside and allowing V to explore through the choice of glasses.

 

 

 

V is happy trying on each cool yet strangely shaped spectacle and checking the mirror to see how it looks on him while pulling all kinds of faces.

 

 

 

From time to time he looks towards TOP for his approval or opinion.

 

 

 

He tries on so many of them as he wants to match with TOP but he fails to find one similar to TOP’s one.

 

 

 

The store manager was being worked to the bone due to V’s demands.

 

 

 

After coming close to giving up, the store manager finally catches on to what V really wants after he sees him glancing at the man standing beside him with strange spectacles on from time to time whenever he picked up each new pair of glasses.

 

 

 

The store manager suddenly remembers seeing the spectacle the man was wearing somewhere before.

 

 

 

 ** _( <Ah! Master Seungri the head sorcerer wore one exactly like that. I remember, as he forced everyone in class to buy it threatening to give everyone a low grade if they didn’t wear it. Heol! I remember cursing him a lot that day for making us put on that hideous thing for his so called advertisement in order to create a fashion trend (Sigh).  - Who would have thought that hideous thing will come in handy on a day like this?  - The whole class was made fun of that entire day. I really wanted to break it in pieces and burn it when I got home but knowing master Seungri’s nature I had no choice but to keep it. I think I threw it away somewhere, I hope I can find it and finally get rid of it in a good way so when Master Seungri asks I can say I sold it like he wanted he-he>)_** thought the store manager hiding his devious smile.

 

 

 

At once he went to look through one of the boxes at the back and luckily finds it and gives it to V.

 

 

 

V jumped with excitement when he saw the spectacle he really wanted to wear so he can match with the man next to him.

 

 

 

However, there was another problem; he realised he had no money so he just stood there and stared at the shop keepers hand that was currently held out waiting to be paid.

 

 

 

 _‘’That will be 3 coins please’’_ the store manager said while smiling down at V happy to satisfy his 4 th customer of the day as well as finally getting rid of the glasses.

 

 

 

**_( <PALI, PALI!! quickly take this away from my store. I wouldn’t have charge for that ‘thing’ but if I don’t master Seungri will abuse me. Really sorry for you but please pay the money>)_ **

 

 

 

TOP finally detects that the boy did not have any money and looked confused at what to do so he quickly rummages through his gown in hope that he has some money on him since he usually has no need to carry money with him.

 

 

 

He was so happy when he came across a money pouch that suddenly appeared inside his huge sleeves with a magical message for only his eyes to see.

 

 

 

**Message Open**

 

 

**_‘’My King, here is some money that I thought it might come in handy. It is not much but I hope it will be enough for an emergency. Good luck!! From your most handy Warlock, Daesung - Byeee’’_ **

 

 

**Message Close**

 

 

 

TOP felt really grateful to Daesung for looking out for him.

 

 

 

He made a mental note to award Daesung next time he sees him as his way of thanking him.

 

 

 

_‘’Why don’t I buy the glasses for you that way we both can have a matching pair’’_

 

 

 

Top quickly takes out 3 coins and drops it in the stall managers hands.

 

 

 

V’s mouth stretches into a happy smile while he puts on the glasses and checks himself in the mirror one more time rocking the glasses.

 

 

 

TOP was happy to make his youngest son smile like that.

 

 

 

Suddenly, V turns around and grip TOP’s hand, yanking him towards an Ice-cream booth that grabbed his curiosity without much patience as if the Ice-cream booth will disappear from him any minute.

 

 

 

As a result, TOP drops the 1 coin change that the stall manager is in the process of placing in his hands.

 

 

 

‘’ _Hey wait a minute! You dropped your change HEY! (Sigh) Oh well more for me then. – I can’t believe there are real people out there that are interested in that unsightly thing. Should I even feel sorry for them?’’,_

 

 

 

The stall manager shook his head and went back to singing for customers’ attention to his goods.

 

 

 

 

 

**………………………………….**

 

 

 

 

 

When they appeared in front of the Ice-cream booth bumping into people along the way, V stood with his eyes lit up staring down at the variety of scrumptious and enchanting colourful Ice-creams on display salivating at the sight of them.

 

 

 

The Ice-cream seller felt the urge to shoo away the weird kid in front of his booth not yet aware of the other bizarre looking man next to him; out of breath; bend over on his knees gasping, trying to catch his breath and slow down his heart rate.

 

 

 

The boy was too fast for TOP to keep up with, especially while boiling inside his eccentric outfit that is now gotten even heavier for him due to his sweat.

 

 

 

‘’ _huff, huff, huff! (Gulp) Wa-wait a minute! (Pants) Give me a second’’_ said TOP

 

 

 

V is totally paying his full attention to the Ice-cream disregarding the dying man beside him.

 

 

 

When TOP stood up revealing himself to the ice-cream seller and the ice-cream seller almost yelps; only a squeak manages to escape from his mouth.

 

 

 

TOP turns to look at V who finally detaches his eyes from the Ice-creams and looks at him with big yearning eyes pouting pointing to the ice-cream begging for TOP to buy him some of the Ice-cream.

 

 

 

**>  **

 

 

 

**_ (A short knowledge as to the childish Naive personality of V) _ **

 

 

 

V as the youngest behaves a bit strange; likes bizarre odd things; does things as if his mentality is a little slow or abnormal.

 

 

 

He is often inept and clumsy at times and has a short attention span.

 

 

 

V is like a vast amount of energy rolled into a ball that enjoys bouncing around from left and right scattered around everywhere.

 

 

 

He trips over so often because he doesn’t pay attention to where he is going and is always looking at other things. Due to that he is very good at finding and spotting strange things.

 

 

 

If you don’t pay full attention on him it is easy to lose sight of him in a second.  

 

 

 

Due to that he was mostly caged during his time on the BIGHIT Land with the BTS Clan; and is still unfamiliar to a lot of things.

 

 

 

The Clans people were too over protective of him and prohibit him from a lot of things which caused him to be unable to fully experience his childhood.

 

 

 

As a baby born a little too early, he was just so adorably smaller and cute compared to an average baby and fragile so, from the beginning, no one really expected much or sees him as a competitor to the throne as the next king. 

 

 

 

He was forbidden any training necessary for all 5 son’s to learn and so doesn’t have much or any advantage against his brothers.

 

 

 

In fact he has no clue that he is even in the running to become the next king one day.

 

 

 

The Clan family that raised V paid detail attention to the food he consumed worried for his health so he has never heard of, seen, or taste certain things that other children enjoyed to the max.

 

 

 

V’s days are spent being locked in his room most of the time.

 

 

 

Other kids avoided him as they did not understand him and were unable to accept his habit for keeping creatures that are ugly that everyone stayed away from as a friend or a pet.

 

 

 

GD felt very sorry towards him because his birth was the hardest.

 

 

 

GD his Dadaidh was put in a slumber immediately after giving birth to protect his health; he never got the chance to see V as a baby until he was about the age of 3.

 

 

 

Eventually, GD had the chance to spend some time with him in BIGHIT Land for the first time. Even then, GD had to follow the rules when he visited him on the land.

 

 

 

Therefore, part of the reason for their outing is for GD to introduce V and his 4 brothers to things that they weren’t allowed before especially now that they live back home with their true parents.

 

 

 

GD and TOP want the boys to relax and enjoy themselves forgetting all the rules and just let loose and be happy. 

 

 

 

 

 

**………………………………….**

 

 

 

 

 

**_ (Back to present) _ **

 

 

 

 

It was V’s first time eating Ice-cream and TOP knew so when he kept pouting for more TOP didn’t hesitate to buy it for him.

 

 

 

TOP could not help feeling a pang of guilt in his chest while he watch V gobbled different coloured Ice-creams one after the other. He was gobsmacked at the speed the boy is eating.

 

 

 

TOP stood there still licking on the first ice-cream he bought for himself while V was already on his 5th and 6th scoops as he had a cone in each hand.

 

 

 

V made sure he ate every flavour of Ice-cream available in the stall.

 

 

 

Some which made his hair change colours, texture; his tongue different colours; his voice change;  some even made him float in the air ( _TOP had a hard time clinging him down from flying dangerously high at some point)_  etc.

 

 

 

TOP felt his heart jump out of his chest every time the Ice-cream does something to V and he has to move quickly to prohibit any danger to V.

 

 

 

He was having the best exciting moment of his life and so was TOP, who was glad to experience it along with him.

 

 

 

After having his fill with the Ice-cream he hauled TOP to another food shop; then a shredded ice drink stall; then clothes; gadgets etc.

 

 

 

TOP towed behind him like a tail forcefully being tugged along continuously fighting to catch his breath at every stop.

 

 

 

The boy was speeding and zig-zagging from one shop to another with his grip tight on TOP’s hand the whole time; all that sugar boosting his energy to the max.

 

 

 

Poor TOP was in pain, sweating profusely; lagging behind along as he groaned, wheezed and heaved in pain.

 

 

 

This was the most exercise he has ever done in a long time.

 

 

 

_‘’TH-This….. Is…. (Gulp)…what…. (Pant)…being…a… (Gasp)…………father means… (Gulp)’’_

 

 

 

 

 

**………………………………….**

 

 

 

 

 

**_ (Another part of the town market somewhere among the crowds) _ **

 

 

 

 _‘’Where did V go? V! V! KIM Taehyung!!’’_ shouted Youngjae as he searched for V who had separated from him a while ago.

 

 

 

 _‘’ I’ve been searching for this boy for hours now (sigh). Jeonghan warned me to always keep an eye on him and the first thing I do is lose him (Tsk) what a great hyung I am losing my only dongsaeng’’_ ,

 

 

 

Youngjae continued talking to himself while he walks down the street looking at various shops that he would like to explore but had to put on hold since he had to look for V who was missing.

 

 

 

 _‘’Cough…Cough…Ahem-hrmgh (gulp). After yelling V’s name for the past hour, my throat feels dry and I feel parched and dehydrated due to this scotching heat. Hm, better stop at that stall and buy some water to drink to keep myself hydrated. Argh! My feet are killing me’’_ he lifts one foot up while leaning on a tree and proceeds to massaging each foot.

 

 

 

Youngjae walked up to the store selling drinks and waited for a customer to finish.

 

 

 

 ** _( <His side portrait is quiet handsome>)_** -Youngjae thought but quickly shrugs it off feeling thirstier all of a sudden.

 

 

 

Youngjae stood by the side of the store watching the gentleman pay for two drinks.

 

 

 

Youngjae stops in his track and check his pocket but then realises he has no money to buy the drink.

 

 

 

He bends down clutching his stomach feeling tired and drained and very, very thirsty and hungry to the point that he felt like his stomach is eating itself especially after seeing the Apple pie displayed on the shelve in the store.

 

 

 

He wanted to cry, which is something someone as prideful as him would never do except this time his really close to shedding tears.

 

 

 

He lifts his head and for some reason; kept seeing people with food and drinks.

 

 

 

He winces a little recoiling himself into a small ball; clasping his stomach, biting, gulping and licking his lips several time.  

 

 

 

His stomach grumbling so loud he could feel eyes staring down at him feeling embarrassed.

 

 

 

 **_( <Ah! As a prince, I mustn’t look so pathetic right now _ ** **_(sigh)_ ** **_. Please stop staring at me. Ignore this beggar >)_ **

 

 

 

 He covers his face with his hands.

 

 

 

**_( <Maybe this is my punishment for not taking good care of my dongsaeng. He must be hungry and thirsty just like me somewhere. What do I do, if I can’t even take care of myself?  - I can’t help but to say this. Who will be so kind enough and save me from this hunger and thirst. Ugh that sound cheesy and lame I could cringe. Damn it! (Tsk) I am acting out of character and not thinking straight. AHHHHHHHHH! –>)_ **

 

 

 

His brain screams in frustration.

 

 

 

**_( <I am going to die out here if only someone will be so kind to –>)_ **

 

 

 

Youngjae looks down at his stomach.

 

 

 

_‘’Excuse me. Sir! …’’_

 

 

 

Youngjae slowly lift up his head and in front of him is the store owner of the store where they sell the drinks and snacks that he was about to purchase drinks from until he realised that he had no money.

 

 

 

**_( <Oh come on! I bet his here to tell me to get away from his store with the lame excuse that I am scaring off his customers Ugh>)_ **

 

 

 

_‘’Sorry I will move’’_

 

 

 

Youngjae quickly apologises and tries to straighten up

 

 

 

_‘’No not that …ah sorry, the reason I approach you is this’’,_

 

 

 

The store owner is giving Youngjae a bottle of water and a delicious apple pie.

 

 

 

 _‘’ Th-thank you?’’_ ,

 

 

 

Youngjae said feeling a bit perplexed

 

 

 

_‘’Don’t thank me it’s the gentleman from before. He told me to give this to you and already paid for it. He also asked me to give you the change and this pearl bracelet as a bonus’’_

 

 

 

 _‘’Can you please tell me where I can find the gentleman so I can thank him?’’_ asked Youngjae

 

 

 

_‘’He already left saying there’s someone waiting for him. Sorry I could not find you in time so you could thank him. I had to wait for my assistant to watch the store before I came to find you.’’,_

 

 

 

The store owner said with guilt while scratching the back of his head.

 

 

 

Youngjae nodded in appreciation anyways and the store owner left.

 

 

 

He was so surprised and even more excited.

 

 

 

_‘’Whoever this gentleman is….he is my lucky star. I can’t believe he even gave me this rare pearl bracelet that I have been collecting; and not just any rare pearl bracelet but the rarest of them all that I ‘ve been searching for and could not find. If we ever meet again I promise I will ….’’_

 

 

 

Youngjae smile shyly keeping the rest of the promise to himself.

 

 

 

 

 

**………………………………….**

 

 

 

 

 

**_ (Somewhere in the Town market) _ **

 

 

 

 _‘’Hey! Daehyun what took you so long? I am dying of thirst here waiting for you. How far did you go just to buy drinks and some food?  … – By the way, where is my apple pie and drinks that I gave you money to buy for me?’’_ asked Joshua

 

 

 

 _‘’Sorry I lost the money you gave me he-he’’_ said Daehyun

 

 

 

_‘’WHAT!!! And yet, you have money for a bottle of water only for yourself? (Argh) You better pay me back my money. I am not playing? (Tsk) I am going to buy my own drinks and apple pie; don’t follow me.’’_

 

 

 

Joshua walked away from Daehyun.

 

 

 

Joshua was mad at Daehyun for keeping him marooned in the heat for what felt like hours and then had the audacity to come back empty handed with a big silly grin on his face completely forgetting about him.

 

 

 

Left alone, Daehyun thought to himself.

 

 

 

**_( <I wonder if that poor boy received my present. I hope he is feeling ok by now.  – I can’t help wondering if he will like the pearl bracelet I gave him or not? Then again if he didn’t, he can just sell it and use the money but I hope he will keep it>)_ **

 

 

 

Daehyun smiles a little after downing the rest of his water.

 

 

 

Daehyun glances around his surroundings, seeing Joshua far ahead in the crowd.

 

 

 

Then it dawns on him how mad Joshua was towards him.

 

 

 

He runs after Joshua while calling out for him to slow down at the same time apologising in his own way.

 

 

 

_‘’Joshua! Hold UP! Don’t be mad, I promise to make it up to you next time Mm? I will grant you three wishes ok. Hum Hmmmmmm he-he!’’_

 

 

 

Daehyun acts like an innocent kitten, just to make Joshua smile for him by gluing himself annoying too close to Joshua for comfort after catching up to him.

 

 

 

Hoping Joshua will give in to him even though Joshua continues to push him away every time he reaches out to hug him.

 

 

 

 _‘’OK-OK-OK TSK! I forgive you so stop clinging too close its hot enough. BUT! I will be holding you up to those 3 wishes you promise me starting now. Oh and DON’T EVER ACT LIKE THAT AGAIN – I can never get rid of the image of you trying to be cute tsk!’’_ said Joshua rubbing his eyes to try and forget.

 

 

 

_‘’YES!! You forgive me. Hahaha’’_

 

 

 

Daehyun nodded eagerly to Joshua.

 

 

 

 _‘’Sigh! Let’s go’’_ said Joshua

 

 

 

 

 

**…**

 

**…**

 

**…**

 

**…**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope my readers enjoy this chapter as well.
> 
> You guys give me strength and courage every time; I am so very grateful to each and every one of you even the silent readers I appreciate you all and I love you guys. I will work hard so pls continue to watch over me, love you all.


	10. The Family Outing Pt.4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope you have a good time reading and comment and leave kudos. Thank you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, how is everyone doing? Hope everyone is healthy.
> 
>  
> 
> In this chapter there is a little puzzle for you to solve. Hope you spot a few things I vaguely mentioned. If you do pls comment beginning with [i spy with my little eye] follow by what you suspect in the chapter that I have not mentioned directly but only brush over. I think there are only two of them. (Lol let’s have a bit of fun guys.)

 

** "Anonymous Acquaintance" **

_If I were to ask_

_"Who are you?"_

_Would you take the time_

_to have a conversation_

_with me and share your:_

_Likes and dislikes,_

_Loves and fears,_

_Dreams and worries,_

_and strengths and insecurities,_

_becoming closer_

_as we had set out to be?_

_Or would you remain_

_my anonymous acquaintance_

_and simply share_

_only your name?_

 

 

**Hao Nguyen** – Apr 7

 

**………………………………………………………………………………………………..**

 

 

 

_‘’Phew! How many book selling shops have I visited already and how many more are there? I thought it will be easy to find Youngjae who loves books by visiting those shops but I did not know there will be this many.’’_

 

 

 

Jeonghan scratches his ear-lopes which is something he always does right before panicking frantically.

 

 

 

After separating from GD and his two big brothers he went in the direction to the last place they last saw V and Youngjae and  after that he tried going to most of the book stores in that direction hoping to find Youngjae in one of them.

 

 

 

_‘’Ah! Youngjae won’t be in any of those book stalls because he has no money? Money! Oh no they both must be hungry and thirsty since they’ve been missing for quite a while now.’’_

 

 

 

Again he stroke his ear-lopes which now is turning strawberry pink colour from the constant pinching trying to prevent himself from panicking and over thinking of the worst scenario which is getting more and more difficult by the hours.

 

 

 

He made a bold comment to his Dadaidh GD to trust him and leave the responsibility of locating his dongsaeng to him only to be failing on that promise miserably. He hopes that his hyung’s are having a better luck than he is.

 

 

 

Jeonghan truly believed he would find them pretty quickly, especially Youngjae, whose personality is pretty clean-cut once you get to know him.

 

 

 

He had confidence in finding Youngjae more than V whose personality is difficult to pinpoint since it’s that of a child that changes depending on his mood.

 

 

 

 _'’Wait, with Youngjae’s love for books I don’t think he will care about having money on him before entering a book store so maybe I shouldn’t rule out the options of him being in one of the book stores. But if I continue the way that I am then it will take forever to find them, who knows what if we somehow by-pass each other on the way with how large and crowded this place is. I need to think of something to make my search easier._ _(Sigh! Think, think, think of something that is to do with Youngjae)_ ‘’

 

 

 

Jeonghan enter a store and heads down to where they kept the cold drinks. On his way he saw the apple pies that are put on display and unconsciously licked his lips.

 

 

 

He has the money to buy it but feeling guilty towards his missing dongsaengs who have no money and are probably hungry and thirsty somewhere out there; he promises to not spend the money on food except water to keep up his energy while roaming the market in search for them.

 

 

 

He is the only customer in the store.

 

 

 

 

 

**………………………………….**

 

 

 

 

 

 _‘’ Oh are you back?’’_ asked his assistant who was watching the store for him

 

 

 

_‘’Yea’’_

 

 

 

 _‘’Did you manage to find the young boy?’’_ asked the assistant

 

 

 

_‘’ Yea, he looked really worn out, I saw him up-close. He must be really thirsty and hungry his eyes lit up when I gave him the drink and apple pie. He doesn’t looked like a poor person with the way his dressed but maybe he lost his money or something’’_

 

 

 

_‘’That gentleman who bought the apple pie for him do they know each other?’’_

 

 

 

 _‘’I wonder (the store owner shrug his shoulder indicating he don’t know) But the way the boy looked at me –well, am guessing they don’t know each other but I could be wrong’’_ answered the store owner.

 

 

 

He moved closer to the assistant behind the counter and whispered but loud enough for Jeonghan to hear

 

 

 

_‘’You know something? When I saw the boy up-close for some reason he looked familiar’’_

 

 

 

_‘’Familiar? Like how?’’_

 

 

 

The assistant growing curious with what the owner is trying to tell him due to how secretly the store owner was behaving.

 

 

 

_‘’Am not sure but keep it to yourself ok? **(** The assistant nodded) The boy resembles one of the princes to me.’’_

 

 

 

 _‘’What prince?’’_ asked the assistant.

 

 

 

The store owner purses his lips and smacks the assistant on the head for asking the dumbest question before continuing.

 

 

 

_‘’ The 5 prince who recently came back home stupid! (The assistant nodded with mouth open in the shape of a circle) I think he resemble the 4 th prince’’_

 

 

 

 _‘’Eh! T-Then why didn’t you say something a-and we should have treated him better’’_ said the assistant who is beginning to panic and receiving another blow to the head.

 

 

 

_‘’Sigh! Why do I have dumb people working for me (The store owner slap his own forehead while sighing) Once again Listen closely (He pulls the assistant ear forward over the counter towards his mouth) I am not saying it’s the real prince, he only LOOKS like him to me. (He lets go of the ear and the assistant rub on his now red ear with a relief painful expression)_ _Try using your brains sometimes._ _Think about it there is no way a prince will be by himself with no money looking lost. Does it make sense to you?'’_

 

 

 

The assistant nod saying no then he looks up as if he just thought of something before speaking,

 

 

 

_‘’Speaking of resemblance isn’t the gentleman one of the pentagon?’’_

 

 

 

After saying that he immediately flinch because the store owner was about to deliver another smack on his head thinking the assistant is now mocking him only to stop mid-air.

 

 

 

The sore owner made a teething sound as if he just ate something piping hot and burned his tongue with his hand still in mid-air.

 

 

 

The assistant slowly lift up his head after waiting for the shooting pain that didn’t come.

 

 

 

_‘’Boy I think you are right. Hmmmmmm (he contemplates to himself) Ah! OMG! I-I think he was the ‘loud knight’ (he shout out Daehyun’s nick-name that the people identify him by in surprised shock for not noticing himself) I-I can’t believe it did not cross my mind.’’_

 

 

 

_‘’Tsk! I knew from the minute he stepped foot in the store’’_

 

 

 

The assistant smirked smugly looking at the owner for knowing something important that he didn’t; proving he isn’t all that dumb and the owner is the dumb one for not spotting it. He was feeling all high and mighty about it not knowing his action will only fume the anger in the store owner.

 

 

 

_‘’ WHACK! (The sound of the assistant being smacked on the head again) You stupid assistant!! How could you not inform me at once, when you knew who he was? Are you trying to put me in trouble? Huh y-you-’’_

 

 

 

 

 

 

**………………………………….**

 

 

 

 

 

 

_‘’E – erm excuse me’’_

 

 

 

The commotion over the counter _(the older man hitting the young one)_ stops as the old one stops beating him to a pulp and turns to the voice behind him.

 

 

 

Both men freeze and turn to now stare back at Jeonghan who came to pay for his drink after listening to their conversation unintentionally.

 

 

 

The younger one behind the counter looks at him with eyes that scream out _thank-you-so-much-for-interrupting-us-or-else-the-shape-of-my-head-would-have-changed._ Jeonghan sends him a sympathising smile showing he understood what he was trying to tell him with his eyes.

 

 

 

 _‘’Ahem (I hope he did not see all that – the store owner whispered under his breath while he tries to straighten up) How can we help you sir? (He looks at the bottle of water in Jeonghan’s hand) Oh you are here to pay for that? (He points to the water and Jeonghan nods in agreement) Ok I will leave it to my assistant to take care of it’’_  

 

 

 

Then the store owner turns to leave towards the room behind the counter for staffs only.

 

 

 

 _‘’Erm Wait! Sorry but I couldn’t help listening to your conversation, i-i-I didn’t mean to eavesdrop but can you tell me little more about the **‘** poor but well-dressed boy’ and also where you last saw him heading i-if you don’t mind’’_, said Jeonghan a little timidly afraid to be wrongly misunderstood.

 

 

 

After they gave him all the information, he paid for the drink and head out pretty much sure that the _‘poor well-dressed boy’_ could be Youngjae.

 

 

 

**_( <Then where was V my baby dongsaeng? I really hope they did not separate from each other and are still together.>)_ **

 

 

 

Jeonghan thought to himself.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**………………………………….**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 _‘’Where do you think you are hiding? Come here I am not done beating the snort out of you’’_ yelled the store owner to the assistant

 

 

 

 _‘’Hyung if you hit me again I swear I won’t help you in the store ever again and I will tell dadaidh how you’ve been bullying me’’_ yelled back the assistant.

 

 

 

He escaped inside the staff room hiding behind something before smugly shouting back at his seemingly big brother who owns the shop and is also a student mage in the competition.

 

 

 

 _‘’Your life will be over if you say something to Dadaidh (which is how the males who gave birth in a marriage are addressed by their children) just cause you are the baby. Tsk and by the way you helping me out was no help at all. Go home and study before I step foot back there and smack you again’’_ his hyung shouts back smirking while walking to guard the counter.

 

 

 

 _‘’(Sniff-sniff) I hate you. Y-you promised to take me to the theme parks and hang with me after your done and now you (sniff) telling me (sniff) to go home? YOU’RE A BAD HYUNG’’_ he cried out stomping his foot

 

 

 

 _‘’(Sigh) OK-OK I am sorry just give me a few hours till I make at least the amount that will make me win the competition then we can go. The games at the theme parks won’t be open yet till it gets a little darker Hm! Come and eat your lunch’’_ he said in a soothing voice because as much as he enjoys bullying his cute dongsaeng he becomes weak when he cries.

 

 

 

Crying is a weapon the dongsaeng is very much aware of and likes to use against his whole family to get his way.

 

 

 

The younger boy who is too tall for his real age came out with a big grin when he heard about food. Making the big brother choke out laughter not surprised by the younger’s reaction to the mention of food and his name in the same sentence.

 

 

 

_**( <I was a little worried for the assistant but I guess I don’t have to be since they are brothers that seemed to be really close enough to be playing around like that>)** _

 

 

 

Thought Jeonghan when he came back because he was worried for the assistant only to find out they were brothers before turning back towards the direction he was told that the _‘poor well-dressed boy’_ turn to.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**………………………………….**

 

 

 

 

 

 

After seeing those two brothers at the store, Jeonghan became more determined to find his missing dongsaengs. He wishes for that kind of relationship with his brothers scratch the bullying part.

 

 

 

 ** _( <Ok, now that I know he is walking in this direction that narrows it down a little for me but who knows how long and how many book stores are in this direction. I have to try and condense down my search._** _(He shut his eyes to try and remember something because he feels like there is something he is missing)_ **_Ah that’s right! Youngjae is a fan of that book. What is it again? It’s the book that talks about the world outside our kingdom. I think I remember he mentioned about it and collects bracelets made out of pearl stones found at various places the book mentioned. If I ask for shops that sell that particular book then that will minimise my search. I believe that book is limited editions so not many shops will have it. >) _**

 

 

 

Jeonghan leapt up with joy with a new found courage to finding his little brothers; no longer feeling like giving up on ever finding them.

 

 

 

**>  **

 

 

 

Hours after asking and struggling for information on the book especially without any knowledge on the book name; he finds out about 6 shops that possibly have it and they are all pretty big shops.

 

 

 

He has searched 3 of them so far and still had not found Youngjae anywhere inside them. Well they did not have the book apparently they use to sell them but because only a few have been published every year its _first-come-first-serve_ basis and they were late to acquire them when it came out this year.

 

 

 

Jeonghan is about to enter the fourth shop when his eyes catch sight of something strange that zooms past him. It’s like a strange dressed pet in rich royal blue velour and cone hat forcefully being dragged around by a hyperactive kid.

 

 

 

**_( <Is that strange looking thing a new magical creation that children play with? But why do I feel strange. It zoomed by me so fast I couldn’t catch sight of it really well yet I feel sad for the strange looking pet that’s been dragged around by the hyper kid. Kids these days are scary>)_ **

 

 

 

Just when he thought that, a man angrily walked by him almost making Jeonghan loose step. The man seemed furious and whispered something under his breath but Jeonghan did not grasp what he said.

 

 

 

Looking behind at the back of the angry man he did not see where he was going before stepping foot in the book store when he bumped into someone who also came out of nowhere yelling something.

 

 

 

 _‘’Ouch’’_ , both said at the same time.

 

 

 

The other man, who was carrying some books which are now scattered on the floor, fell with a thud on his buttocks.

 

 

 

Jeonghan manages to stop himself from falling by holding on the door frames but his forehead was not so lucky as it knocked into the falling man’s forehead when they walked into each other.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**………………………………….**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 _‘’Oh my goodness I am so sorry I wasn’t looking where I was going’’_ said Jeonghan

 

 

 

 _‘’Oh no it was entirely my fault. I was the one not paying attention. Am so sorry’’_ said the man

 

 

 

 _‘’No-no-no it was entirely my fault’’_ said Jeonghan

 

 

 

After both of them repeat this cycle of who was at fault they suddenly stop and burst into laughter.

 

 

 

 _‘’Hahaha! Ok let’s just agree that we both were at fault or this will never end’’_  

 

 

 

Jeonghan said after a while of laughing.

 

 

 

 _‘’Hahaha Yea you are right’’_  , he replies

 

 

 

The man wiping away tears of laughter

 

 

 

 _‘’Are you alright? Let me help you to your feet’’_  

 

 

 

Jeonghan stretching his arm towards the man.

 

 

 

The man took his offer and got back on his feet. Jeonghan helped him dust himself off both still snickering especially after the man mentioned how they both looked when about to fall.

 

 

 

The horrifying face they pulled when it was happening played in their mind and they could not help snickering at themselves as well as each other.

 

 

 

 _‘’I-I don’t normally pull that kind of face’’_ said the man

 

 

 

 _‘’Me too’’_ said Jeonghan.

 

 

 

 _‘’Ah by the way, name is Joshua’’_  

 

 

 

The man offering a handshake.

 

 

 

 _‘’Mine is Jeonghan’’_ answering the handshake

 

 

 

They both stared into each others eyes lovingly while in the middle of their handshake. Jeonghan nervously looks down to the floor and notices the books scattered on the floor.

 

 

 

_‘’L-let me help you pick the books scattered on the floor Joshua’’_

 

 

 

 _‘’Oh almost forgot about them’’_ said Joshua in almost a whisper

 

 

 

The two bend to pick up the books at the same time and bumped their head again for the second time.

 

 

 

While they both cried out in pain and rubbed their hand on the throbbing spot on their heads, they could not help bursting into another heave of laughter for their clumsiness.

 

 

 

_‘’We really need to stop hurting each other’’_

 

 

 

Joshua said in-between laughter with one eye closed

 

 

 

 _‘’Maybe we should announce our actions before acting them out’’_  

 

 

 

Jeonghan suggested also in-between laughter.

 

 

 

 _‘’Ok then I will go first. I shall turn towards my 3 o’clock to pick this two books’’_ said Joshua

 

 

 

 _‘’Then I will do the opposite and pick the other two up’’_ said Jeonghan

 

 

 

 

 

 

**………………………………….**

 

 

 

 

 

 

They both picked up the books and Jeonghan hands over the two books to Joshua.

 

 

 

_‘’I couldn’t help but notice all the books are recipe books on cooking all kinds of food. Are you into cooking?’’_

 

 

 

Jeonghan looks over at the last book he is about to handover to Joshua while he ask him the question.

 

 

 

_‘’Ah you caught me Ha-ha (he laughs nervously feeling a little embarrassed scratching at his head) I don’t look the type right?’’_

 

 

 

 _‘’No-no-no that’s not what I meant’’_ said Jeonghan in a panic

 

 

 

_‘’I know, I am just teasing you he-he. You look cute when you panic’’_

 

 

 

 ** _( <Shoot! what am I saying ‘you look cute when you panic’. I can’t believe I just blurted out what I was thinking>)_** thought Joshua

 

 

 

Jeonghan giggles, blushing a little. 

 

 

 

 ** _( <Oh I did not expect that kind of reaction.This is interesting>)_ **thought Joshua while he gazes at Jeonghan with a smile on his face.

 

 

 

 _‘’I picked these books up because the family I travel around with have limited knowledge on cooking and I am kind of fed-up with eating the same food every time. I thought I’d spice it up a bit, but I have no clue which is best for a beginner like me’’ answered_  Joshua

 

 

 

_‘’Then if it is alright with you, I can make a recommendation for you’’_

 

 

 

 _‘’Really! (His eyes lit up with excitement) you will be a great help to me if you do that’’_  , Joshua stated excitedly

 

 

 

Dropping the three books on the floor again, Joshua grasp hold of Jeonghan’s hands abruptly, making him drops his book as well.  

 

 

 

 ** _( <Wo-wo-wo-whoaa! That sacred me>)_** thought Jeonghan closing his eyes in the process when he backs away a little due to being frightened at the sudden approach and physical contact.

 

 

 

 _‘’ (Gulp) W-w-well, (he slowly opens his eyes and was greeted with an innocent wide opened cat-like eyes gazing excitedly at him. Suddenly he felt heat rush in his cheeks and his heart start pounding so fast in his chest) (Gulp) I-I-I-I-If you are th-th-that happy then I-I-I can even help you c-cook your first one’’_ said Jeonghan through his uncontrollable stuttering

 

 

 

Jeonghan remembers spending a lot of time with Youngjae at the castle library. Due to boredom, he picked up the cooking books to read and decided to use _'cooking'_ as his way to bond with his Dadaidh GD and so managed to pick up a few tricks up his sleeves. 

 

 

 

_‘’B-But I can’t promise i-i-it will be exceptional l-l-like the proff-f-fesional since I am a-a-also currently l-l-learning’’_

 

 

 

His cheeks are ripe red all the way down to his earlobes from blushing so hard after seeing the excited expression on Joshua’s face gazing strongly at him non-stop.

 

 

 

_‘’It doesn’t matter, you’re my life saviour’’_

 

 

 

After saying that, Joshua lifts up on his toes and kisses Jeonghan’s cheeks all of a sudden still holding on to both Jeonghan’s hands.

 

 

 

_‘’You don’t know what I’ve had to suffer (he wipes a fake tear - indicating his pain and suffering) (…sniff…) I had to endure those cardboard cooking Jackson makes when Baek-hyung is unavailable to cook- the only descent cook among us. (...Sniff..) You have no idea how much of a help your offer is … I could just kiss you right now’’_

 

 

 

_‘’EH?’’_

 

 

 

The only sound that escapes Jeonghan’s mouth after being frozen from the first kiss.

 

 

 

 ** _( <I swear, didn't he just kiss me? I still haven’t recovered from the first kiss and he is already planning the second one? Or have I gone bonkers>)_** thought a startled Jeonghan

 

 

 

Joshua leans closer to Jeonghan about to boldly plant the second kiss on a different cheek when suddenly

 

 

 

_‘’Ahem excuse me’’_

 

 

 

The sudden voice makes him stumble on his feet due to the books scattered on the floor at his foot landing making him plant the kiss on Jeonghan’s lips directly instead.

 

 

 

When their lips met, both opened their eyes as wide as a pan and then immediately back away.

 

 

 

 _‘’You know, you two should just get a room, some of us are trying to read in silence and stop blocking the way. I am already annoyed as it is’’_ said the irritated voice again

 

 

 

They both flew away from each other’s grip. Joshua now blushing and completely red in the face frantically picks up the books scattered on the floor and quickly places the money on the counter, then turn towards the door.

 

 

 

 _‘’Ahem it was nice meeting you Jeonghan. Sorry about the disturbance sir’’_  

 

 

 

He said all that in one breath and quickly bows then shoots out the door without looking back; face completely flushed.

 

 

 

 ** _( <Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid>)_** 

 

 

 

Joshua repeats in his head while he hurried away.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**........................................**

 

 

 

 

 

 

Left in an awkward silent, Jeonghan turn his back towards the man that interrupted them feeling embarrassed and lost at what to do; trying his best to avoid him.

 

 

 

 _‘’Excuse me shop keeper, you said you have the **‘Journey & Discoveries’** books here but those ones are the copied versions not the real once. They don’t even say anything remote to the real book’’ _said the man with irritated anger in his voice.

 

 

 

 _‘’I-I am so sorry about that’’_ , the shop keeper said apologetically 

 

 

 

By the familiar sound of the angry man’s voice the second time, Jeonghan had to turn around to see who it belongs to and _surprise-surprise_.

 

 

 

_‘’YOUNGJAE!! Is that you?’’_

 

 

 

The man turns to face Jeonghan.

 

 

 

_‘’HYUNG!! Wait, that was YOU?’’_

 

 

 

 ** _( <Damn! I’m screwed>)_** 

 

 

 

Thought Jeonghan with the guiltiest face.

 

 

 

 

 

**…**

 

**…**

 

**…**

 

**…**

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you and don’t forget to leave KUDOS and comments


	11. The Family Outing Pt.5 - Bonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The scattered pieces of the family are finally getting back together one by one as well as a few fateful meetings between some of the princes. 
> 
> Pretty vague summary and might not make sense but you will know once you read it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry for the late update.
> 
> Please don’t forget to comment on your thoughts about the story so far.
> 
> This story is going to be in a book format. This is just book 1, but there will be book 2, 3 and 4 where everything will come to an end. Please continue to support me and give me detailed feedback that will help me improve and develop the story in the correct way. I will elaborate more on this next time. Please continue to stick with me because I’ve got a lot of plans for this story.

 

** Bonds **

 

_They say if it’s meant to be it will happen_

_Though time and distance pulls us away_

_Stretching these bonds tighter than before_

_We'd always come back to each other_

_In one way or another_

_Though time may change us_

_New battle scars adorn us_

_Different loves leave us_

_This bond will remain_

_Strengthened not with iron and cement_

_But with an unending care_

_With an unmoving love_

_With a burning passion_

_This bond will remain_

 

 

 

** BabeRuth ** \- Nov 26, 2015

 

**………………………………………………………………………………………………..**

 

 

_**(Continuing from last chapter)** _

 

 

 

Left  in an awkward silent, Jeonghan turn his back towards the man that interrupted them feeling embarrassed and lost at what to do; trying his best to avoid him.

 

 

 

 _‘’Excuse me shop keeper, you said you have the **‘Journey & Discoveries’** books here but those ones are the copied versions not the real once. They don’t even say anything remote to the real book’’ _said the man with little anger in his voice.

 

 

 

 _‘’I-I am so sorry about that’’_ , said the shop keeper

 

 

 

By the familiar sound of the man’s voice the second time, Jeonghan had to turn around to see who it belongs to and _surprise-surprise_.

 

 

 

_‘’YOUNGJAE!! Is that you?’’_

 

 

 

The man turns to face Jeonghan.

 

 

 

_‘’HYUNG!! Wait, that was YOU?’’_

 

 

 

 ** _(Damn! I’m screwed)_** thought Jeonghan with the guiltiest face.

 

 

 

 _‘’What are you doing here Youngjae?’’_ , asked Jeonghan

 

 

 

He tries to change the subject after his dongsaeng questioned him about the embarrassing incident that had just occurred a while ago with the cute stranger now known as Joshua.

 

 

 

_‘’Huh! What?’’_

 

 

 

 _‘’How come you seem so angry towards the book seller and what are you buying and with what money?’’_ asked Jeonghan the second time.

 

 

 

_‘’Oh! You can’t even begin to imagine what I went through ever since we somehow got separated’’_

 

 

 

_‘’Before you tell me more, where is V?’’_

 

 

 

 _‘’Ahem well, well about that, we got separated almost immediately after we separated from the rest of you_. _(He said it almost like a whisper feeling guilty knowing that Jeonghan won’t be pleased with him)_ ’’

 

 

 

_‘’You WHAT!! I specifically told you to never take your eyes off of him and you went and did exactly what I told you not to do. I am disappointed in you Youngjae. You are his big brother and it’s your responsibility to always watch over your younger brother how could you just lose sight of him in this large crowd?’’_

 

 

 

_‘’I am SORRY really, I feel guilty already. I blame myself and if, if something should happen (Gulp)-‘’_

 

 

 

Youngjae struggles to finish the sentence.

 

 

 

_‘’Shuush, nothing will happen to him. Let’s hope he is ok. Come on, I am also sorry. It’s not entirely your fault; it’s my fault as well for not watching over the two of you. I was so worried but I am glad I found you safe and well’’_

 

 

 

Jeonghan hugged Youngjae who was close to tears.

 

 

 

_‘’(Sigh) Ok Youngjae cheer up and let’s get out of the store and go look for V while you tell me where you got the money from and why you seemed so angry when I found you’’_

 

 

 

Youngjae nods in agreement and Jeonghan places his arm on Youngjae’s shoulder while they walk out of the shop and down the street talking.

 

 

 

> 

 

 

 

_‘’…. So that’s when this gentleman gave me some water, an apple pie, some change and this pearl bracelet. Do you recognise it?’’_

 

 

 

 _‘’Yea isn’t it the ones you’ve been collecting?’’_ said Jeonghan

 

 

 

_‘’Yes!! He gave it to me as if he knew that I collected them. Sadly, I did not get to see his face and could not thank him for it but I promise next time I will definitely pay him back if we do meet up again.’’_

 

 

 

_‘’OHH so that’s where the money came from? (Youngjae nodded in agreement) then what caused you to get so angry like that at the book seller’’_

 

 

 

_‘’ (He gave an elongated Sigh) Two things made me mad. One which you already know – the ‘ **Journey & Discoveries**’ book that I am obsessed with, that I thought I had found it turned out to be one of those fake ones where they use its front cover to wrap around a different book in order to fool people into buying them only to go home and find out that it was the wrong book’’_

 

 

 

_‘’Oh, then what was the other thing that made you angry’’_

 

 

 

 _‘’ It’s a long one brace yourself’’_ said Youngjae while he went into recollection of what happened. 

 

 

 

**_ (Right before Jeonghan found Youngjae at the book store) _ **

 

 

 

After Youngjae finished indulging in the sweet delicious apple pie and gulping down all the water the gentleman gave him, he proceeded to searching for his baby brother V. He walked past a few shops along the way.

 

 

 

He overhead some people’s conversation about the new limited edition of **‘Journey & Discoveries’ **that was rumored to show up in one of the book stores.

 

 

 

He instantly began to frantically search for the book, visiting every book stores while convincing himself that he was still searching for his dongsaeng trying to ease his guilt.

 

 

 

 

**………………………………….**

 

 

 

 

**_ (A little information on the book known as ‘Journey & Discoveries’) _ **

 

 

 

This particular book series is very popular but only 15 copies is made for each new part in the series and it was usually distributed each time every year and people frantically searched for it to purchase at least one before it ran out.

 

 

 

The book gives details on the various things outside the **CHEONSA KINGDOM.**

 

 

 

The book also comes with the rare bracelet made from pearls of pebbles found at the very places mentioned in the book as a memento.

 

 

 

The book is very famous as nobody in the kingdom has ever stepped foot outside the kingdom except the king and his husband, the _Pentagon_ knights and a few Warlocks’ and Sorceress. Therefore the only information of the world outside their kingdom could be found in the book. So all who were interested in the world outside the kingdom craved for each new part in the series a lot as it was their only way of learning about what they could never get to experience themselves.

 

 

 

No one knows who the author of the book is or where it comes from, but mysteriously; everything mentioned in the book was real and true. How can they be sure? This is because the people who actually went outside their kingdom confirmed it to be true.

 

 

 

Youngjae has always dreamt of travelling outside the CHEONSA KINGDOM. However being a prince in the running to become a king in the later future meant he had no time for those dreams. His life isn’t only his but also the people of his kingdom.

 

 

 

Therefore everything they do is being watch not only by the people, head clans and their parents but also the kingdom’s spiritual kings and magic. The princes for now are like caged birds trapped inside their kingdom not allowed to step foot outside until the right time comes.

 

 

 

And so Youngjae lived his dream of traveling outside the kingdom from reading **‘Journey & Discoveries’ **which he treasured like a sacred bible and allowed nothing to come between him and that book. He does not joke around when it comes to that book.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**………………………………….**

 

 

 

 

 

**_ (Back to Youngjae story of the 2nd thing that made him mad when searching for the book) _ **

 

 

 

Youngjae visited many book stores searching for the **‘Journey & Discoveries’** book but was unsuccessful. He was getting frustrated with the search and already on the edge of anger when he walked into another book shop.

 

 

 

_‘’Excuse me, do you have the ‘Journey & Discoveries’ book in your store?’’_

 

 

 

_‘’Erm, you mean the rare popular book?’’_

 

 

 

_‘’Yes that one, do you have it?’’_

 

 

 

_‘’Yes it should be behind that tall shelf of books. No the third one. That one over there (he points at the direction while Youngjae walked in that direction) Yes the middle shelf of books should have it’’_

 

 

 

Youngjae’s anger began to disappear at the thought of finally coming across the book that he has been searching for all this time.

 

 

 

He found the book at least the front cover looked like the book he was searching for. The only thing now is to check the inside just to make sure it really was the book because sometimes they put the front cover around a different book to trick people into buying it.

 

 

 

At the same time Joshua and Daehyun entered the book shop.

 

 

 

_‘’Come on Joshua. Are you sure you want to use your wish to visit the book shop out of all the other better things you could ask for?’’_

 

 

 

_‘’Yes and you are coming with me whether you like it or not because you promised’’_

 

 

 

_‘’(Tsk) What exactly are you looking for in a book store?’’_

 

 

 

_‘’Why do you visit ‘A BOOK’ store? Duh for BOOKS! What kind of silly question is that hyung?’’_

 

 

 

_‘’That’s not what I mean’’_

 

 

 

_‘’Look Dae –hyung I know you have this weird dislike for books in general and turn to run the other way whenever you come near a book but you need to get over this unusual phobia of yours. I really need something from one of these book shops.’’_

 

 

 

_‘’Why? Is it that important? You can visit on your own another time, today is for FUN huh! Come on let’s leave here pleeeeeeaaasssseee’’_

 

 

 

_‘’When I asked you to purchase water and snacks for me, you went and spent my money on something else telling me you lost it while leaving me stranded; now you promised to grant me any wish, besides its essential for my stomach that we visit a book shop today.’’_

 

 

 

_‘’Urrrrrrrrrggggh’’_

 

 

 

Joshua ignored Daehyun’s protests to not visit the book store and grabbed hold of his hand and dragged him into the book store by force.

 

 

 

_‘’ Excuse me, do you know where I can find cooking recipe books for beginners’’_

 

 

 

_‘’ Yes sir it is on the 2 nd book shelf after the first one’’_

 

 

 

 _‘’Thank you’’_ said Joshua then he continued to pull Daehyun in the direction of the shelf.

 

 

 

 There were 6 tall shelves of books in the store and Youngjae sat on the floor with the books surrounding him in-between the 3rd and 4th shelf while Joshua and Daehyun were in between the 1st and 2nd shelves of books.

 

 

 

While Joshua busied himself with deciding which books to pick from the shelve Daehyun decided to start singing out loud to annoy Joshua and ruin his concentration as well as to get rid of his own boredom.

 

 

 

_‘’Daehyun please be quiet?’’_

 

 

 

 _‘’No I won’t stop until you get it that I want to leave?’’_ he started to sing and make louder ruckus than before.

 

 

 

Daehyun was truly uncomfortable in the book store fidgety and unable to stay still as if he was a guilty criminal hiding something that was afraid of being caught. He continued to sing his own made up song basically saying ‘ _Joshua stop being Bo—ring, and lets go have some Pro—per fun. I want to leave the book store; I will continue to annoy you UN—till you give in to me eeeeeee’._

 

 

 

The book store was originally quiet with only Youngjae at first but ever since Joshua and Daehyun came in and Daehyun continued to protest against being in the store he was the only noisy one in the shop.

 

 

 

Each time Daehyun made the annoying noise, an irritating tight knot started to appear on Youngjae’s forehead. His anger slowly boiled in fury at whoever was disturbing the peace inside the store.

 

 

 

_‘’Aaargh! WILL YOU SERIOUSLY STOP BEING ANNOYING OVER THERE!! Some of us are trying to read in silence''_

 

 

 

Youngjae yelled out in anger loud enough from where he was so that the one making the noise could hear him.

 

 

 

The shout from another person inside the store caused Daehyun to stop his singing. He then started to drag his foot on the floor. His hands started shaking uncontrollably while his eyes darted around the place as if agitated by something.

 

 

 

He took out a ‘ _snack knack’_ which was a packet of crunchy crisps and began to munch on it violently.

 

 

 

 _‘’ (Sigh) For Goodness Sake, Will you quit being annoying? If you want to leave then leave who cares, just disappear already. Are you trying to test my patient? I’ve had enough with your rude attitude whoever you are’’_ Yelled Youngjae again beating on the 3 rd shelf.

 

 

 

 _‘’Look whoever you are, there is no sign anywhere saying you need to be quiet. I can make as much noise as I like. This is a book store; they sell books it’s not a library if you want to read in peace buy the book and go read it at a library or a quiet place and stop getting on my nerves’’_ yelled back Daehyun.

 

 

 

_‘’Heol! I, AS IN ME, I am getting on YOUR Nerves? You’ve got to be kidding me. I don’t know what kind of dumb brain you’ve got inside that empty head of yours but the one being rude here is YOU not me. I would advise you to go and learn some manners and etiquette on how to behave in a public place’’_

 

 

 

 _‘’I don’t need any advice from someone like you, why don’t you take your own advice and just mind your own business’’_ said Daehyun

 

 

 

_‘’I was minding my business until YOU came and made your business everyone else’s with your continued disruptions, you ignorant fool. People like you are a Hindrance to society’’ said Youngjae_

 

 

 

_‘’MEEE … a hinder- what? You call ME an ignorant fool? W-well, well, your voice sounds squeaky’’_

 

 

 

Daehyun tries to retaliate back at Youngjae.

 

 

 

 _‘’ Ah Hyung, you’re embarrassing me’’_ whispered Joshua to Daehyun _(lowering his head as if the other person could see them)_ after witnessing his hyung’s failed attempts at fighting back in an argument he was clearly losing.

 

 

 

 _‘’ MEE!! I’m here because of you. I didn’t want to come here in the first place but you forced me and literally pulled me into the store against my will’’_ said Daehyun to Joshua feeling hurt at being told he was embarrassing.

 

 

 

 _‘’Then do us all a favour and LEAVE!!’’_ yelled Youngjae having had enough.

 

 

 

 _‘’Y-you Mr! a-are …. RUDE!! … ’’_ yelled Daehyun then he paused and gave Joshua a quick look of betrayal before angrily stomping out of the store with his feelings hurt bumping his shoulders into Jeonghan outside the store who was on his way into the book store at that time.

 

 

 

_Joshua feeling guilty took a few books with him and run after Daehyun yelling out to him to stop him from leaving and also to apologise for hurting his feelings._

 

 

 

_‘’Wait Hyung!! Don’t leave. I am so- OUCH!!! ‘’_

 

 

 

While trying to follow Daehyun he accidentally runs straight into a Jeonghan who was also entering the store at the same time causing Joshua to drop the books and fall on his buttocks.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**………………………………….**

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_ (Back to the present) _ **

 

 

 

_‘’ Wow so that’s what happen? Did you see the loud man’s face?’’_

 

 

 

_‘’No I did not see him.’’_

 

 

 

_‘’But don’t you think you were a little too harsh on him’’_

 

 

 

_‘’Erg Yea, (Sigh) maybe I might have went a little too hard on him. I was already frustrated after discovering the cheating scheme the book sellers was trying to pull and he just showed up at the wrong moment. I might have taken my anger out on him. (Sigh) It has already happened there is nothing I can do about it now’’_

 

 

 

_‘’mmm’’_

 

 

 

_‘’So you mentioned that there are 6 shops that could possibly be selling my book and you’ve been to 4 of them so far right. (Jeonghan nodded in agreement already aware of what Youngjae was hinting at) sooo why don’t we check out the last two shops since it’s on the direction we are heading Hmmm pretty pleeeease Hyung, huh hyung, huh, huh, huh’’_

 

 

 

Youngjae pouts with puppy eyes at Jeongguk.

 

 

 

 ** _( <This boy knows I am weak to someone begging me and is using it against me. _**_(Sigh)_ ** _How do I get out of this without giving in to his puppy dog eyes? >) _**Thought Jeonghan

 

 

 

 _‘’Now is not the time for books Youngjae. We have to look for V, I am worried he has not eaten or drunk anything all this time’’_ said Jeonghan trying to avoid looking at Youngjae.

 

 

 

 ** _( <My pleading is not working on him. I need to try another strategy. Sorry Hyung but I have no other choice but to use ‘THAT’ against you. He-he-he! >) _**Laughed Youngjae in his head while smiling a wicked smile towards Jeonghan who had no idea what he was planning.

 

 

 

_‘’Come on Hyung it’s not like I am saying we should concentrate on only finding my book. We can just do both’’_

 

 

 

_‘’NO!’’_

 

 

 

_‘’Are you sure you want to say no to me?’’_

 

 

 

Jeonghan then turns to look him in the eye and after seeing the evil look as well as the teasing smirk on Youngjae’s lips; he knew immediately what the boy was talking about.

 

 

 

_‘’Y-You won’t dare use that against me’’_

 

 

 

_‘’Hm-hm-hm Ahem-hem, I have an announcement to make people. Someone among us has been brazenly flirting and making out with a complete stranger, just a while ago. I am not pointing at anyone (while he clearly points both his index fingers at Jeonghan who runs out of the way of his pointy fingers behind him to block his mouth while his cheeks turns strawberry red in embarrassment) Mmm-mmM-Mmm-mm’’_

 

 

 

_‘’Alright, alright you win (he whispered directly into Youngjae’s ears making him flich a little at his warm breath) but I will only let go after you promise to not speak of this again.  Not to Dadaidh, Athair, our other brothers or any one at all. You know I will be in trouble if they find out right? (Youngjae nod vehemently while smiling at his victory) (Sigh) ok I will let go now … slowly’’_

 

 

 

Youngjae quickly straightens himself up while he smirks at Jeonghan who was completely red in the face struggling to control his emotions but was failing miserably.

 

 

 

 _‘’Ok we are here. Wait here I will go and ask if they have the book quickly’’_ said Jeonghan as he enters the shop.

 

 

 

A few minute later he walks back out of the shop.

 

 

 

_‘’You’re in luck they have it’’_

 

 

 

 _‘’Really? Make sure to check the inside as well just to be sure’’_ said Youngjae

 

 

 

_‘’I did already. It’s really the correct book this time’’_

 

 

 

Youngjae’s eyes lit up in excitement. He goes to walk into the shop when Jeonghan steps in front of him blocking is path.

 

 

 

_‘’Where do you think you are going?’’_

 

 

 

 _‘’ To check the book myself’’_ said Youngjae

 

 

 

_‘’I already did so no need for you to go into the shop. Knowing you it will take forever for you to come back out so just wait RIGHT HERE don’t go anywhere while I go get the book OK? I am serious this time, I don’t want to lose you again or else I won’t buy the book for you anymore’’_

 

 

 

_‘’Ok, OK just go already before someone else gets the book. I promise to not go anywhere’’_

 

 

 

Youngjae turns Jeonghan around who was hesitant in leaving him behind and pushes him back into the store.

 

 

 

While he waits for his hyung he catches the sight of two very strange people standing in front of a hat store with their back towards him across the street on the opposite side _(well, one particularly strangely dressed man stood next to the smaller male)_.

 

 

 

He squint his eyes and lift his hands above his eyes to block the sun in order to get a better view of the younger man whose silhouette looked very familiar to him.

 

 

 

_‘’Is that ….V?’’_

 

 

 

 

 

 

**………………………………….**

 

 

 

 

 

 

Excited V dragged the strangely dressed man ( _TOP)_ to a hat stall which was an open stall outside, where everyone can see.

 

 

 

V was still eager to dress like the man beside him and so when he saw the hat stall he just had to go there so that he could also buy a hat exactly like the man next to him.

 

 

 

While they stood in front the stall and V took his time looking for the same hat the man was wearing while still holding on to the strangely dresses man ( _King Top) who_ suddenly felt a cold chill on his neck.

 

 

 

 _‘’Step away from my brother at once before I do something I would regret whoever you are?’’_ said Youngjae with a serious face.

 

 

 

King TOP slowly turns around to face whoever was pointing a sharp small dagger directly at his neck threatening to harm him.

 

 

 

_‘’Who are you to threaten me to step away from my own so…n (Gulp)’’_

 

 

 

King Top said the last word in a squeaky croaked voice after he realises that the one threatening him with a dagger to his neck is none other than his own son the second to last Youngjae. He literally just blew his cover.

 

 

 

_‘’Youn-Youngj…’’_

 

 

 

He pulls tighter on V’s hand to stop himself from yelling out Youngjae’s name and blowing his cover, he puffs up his cheeks to shut himself up.

 

 

 

First Youngjae thought he heard the strange man say something about V being his son but after the way he puffed up his cheeks at him Youngjae thought the crazy man was pulling faces at him to make a fool out of him and got even mad.

 

 

 

Youngjae catches sight of the strange man squeezing his little brother’s hand and pulling V closer to him and becomes even more annoyed that the man wasn’t taking his threat seriously.

 

 

 

He lunges in between them to separate them, and then starts hitting the crazy man with one of the hats in the stall, the man cowers away, crouched on the floor to try to protect himself.

 

 

 

 _‘’I said stay away from my brother! Do not touch him!’’_ yelled Youngjae in anger

 

 

 

King TOP stayed in his crawled up position and continuing to take the beating from his son while the whole time he thought to himself,

 

 

 

**_( <Oh no, I hope Youngjae does not hurt himself while hitting me. I can’t help worrying that he is harming himself while doing this. This reminds me, when we go back home, I must remember to teach all my sons a bit of self-defense so that they won’t get hurt when in situation such as this>)_ **

 

 

 

The whole entire time both V and King Top had on their goggle glasses. TOP had exchanged his with V’s and so V could not see well through TOP’s glasses however the one TOP had on were easy to see through.

 

 

 

After hearing all the noise V takes off his glasses to see well and finally realizes what’s happening. He quickly steps in the middle with his arms stretched out in-between Youngjae and the weird dressed man who was crouched down on the floor.

 

 

 

 _‘’STOP Hyung! Don’t hurt my best friend’’_ he begs Youngjae

 

 

 

Youngjae pulls V away from the man towards him so he can lecture the boy about following strangers and trusting them completely.

 

 

 

_''Get away from the strange man V''_

 

 

 

 

_‘’But Hyung he is not exactly a stranger’’ said V_

 

 

 

 _‘’What do you mean? Come here, get away from him and let’s talk over here’’_ said Youngjae pulling V further away from the weird man.

 

 

 

_‘’Ok now tell me what you mean?’’_

 

 

 

 _‘’Don’t you recognise him?’’_ said V

 

 

 

 _‘’Who?’’_ asked Youngjae

 

 

 

 _‘’The_ _strange man! (He giggles) That is Athair King Top! Our father dressed like that in disguise.’’_

 

 

 

Youngjae turns to look in TOP’s direction and realises at once who he was. He slaps his own forehead completely taken aback at the revelation.

 

 

 

 _‘’Seee! Don’t let him find out that we know his identity ok. I think he doesn’t want to be recognised so just play along with us ok’’_ V begs Youngjae with his eyes by batting them quickly.

 

 

 

 _(Sigh)_ Youngjae drops his shoulders.

 

 

 

‘’It’s so FUN’’ V giggles

 

 

 

 ** _( <Clearly, V is treating this whole situation like a game very much enjoying himself, while watching his father make a fool out of himself the whole time pretending to be unaware of his true identity. I don’t know what to say to this but for some reason I am kind of scared of this boy _**_(V) **now.** (Sigh!) **Forget it I might as well go along with this little game. I don’t care anymore. This might just be fun >) **_Thought Youngjae

 

 

 

 

 

 

**………………………………….**

 

 

 

 

 

 

The entire time that Youngjae was beating up King Top, his glasses had fell from his face when he bent covering his head to avoid being hit in the face. Since the glasses is not in his size he struggled keeping it on his face.

 

 

 

After the two boys stepped a few feet away from him to have their private talk, TOP took off his cone shaped hat; relaxed on his arms stretched out behind him and sat comfortably on the floor while he watched the back of his sons talking; completely forgetting about hiding his true identity.

 

 

 

TOP was so happy **_( <V just called me his ‘best friend’; he added BEST to FRIEND Hehehe …. Look at that – the bond between my sons is just _**_(sniff, sniff)_ ** _too beautiful. Ah! I am tearing up._** He wipes off the happy tears about to escape his eyes. _ **I can’t help feeling so proud right now.**_ King TOP was proud about Youngjae beating him up to protect his little brother V. _**Although I am excited to be hanging out with my little boy, I’m worried that V is a little too naive and trusting of strangers – I understand Youngjae being worried. Ah! This this is just**_ _(sniff, sniff)_ _ **m** **y**_ _ **babies are just too … CUTE!!** (Sigh) **> )**_  

 

 

 

While TOP was lost in his thoughts grinning like a dork, a sudden excited shriek came from behind him.

 

 

 

_‘’OH MY GOSH! K-KING! IT’S THE KING IN FRONT OF MY STALL. I CANT BELIEVE IT’’_

 

 

 

The hat store seller who noticed King TOP sitting in front of his stall with his back facing the seller on the floor; the seller calls out loud in excitement, clear enough for only TOP to hear bringing him out of his deep thoughts **.**

 

 

 

Immediately TOP sprung up to his feet and leapt at the store seller like a spider crawling over the display of hats on the table knocking some of them off the table pulling on to the sellers shirt collar. He pulls the seller by his collar bringing his ear close up to his mouth.

 

 

 

_‘’Lower your voice’’_

 

 

 

He whispered loudly enough to make it clear to the seller that he did not want the boys over there behind him to find out about his true identity.

 

 

 

_‘’Stop calling me King. As of this moment, I am not your King so don’t call me King. Pretend I am … erm… erm… I am… (He paused, unsure of what to say) … Oie you, give me a name… quickly… any random name that pops into your head right this minute… quickly … think’’_

 

 

 

At the same time TOP shook the seller rapidly non-stop making him dizzy.

 

 

 

 _‘’E…E…Erm … S…S…Sam?_ ’’, the seller manages to squeeze out in between the violent shaking.

 

 

 

_‘’Huh! Oh yeah Ahem, as of this moment you address me as Sam. Think of me as your cousin ok?’’_

 

 

 

Instantly, the seller nodded his head with a lot of strength to show he understands.

 

 

 

King TOP lets go of the seller just as the children were also done with their conversation and turned around now facing TOP.

 

 

 

TOP looks at them nervously while Youngjae stares back at him with shock written all over his face scrutinising him from top to bottom with his eyes meanwhile V giggled like a fool beside him.

 

 

 

TOP manages to gather his courage to speak forgetting that he wasn’t wearing his hat or goggled glasses anymore so his face could be clearly seen.

 

 

 

_‘’Erm, I hope everything is clear. I am not a bad person’’_

 

 

 

At that time the seller notice so he taps on TOP’s back and whispers loudly enough for only TOP to hear in order to alert him of his mistake.

 

 

 

_‘’SAM! … SAM! … SAM!’’_

 

 

 

 _‘’Who is Sam? Stop bothering me and get back to your job’’_ , TOP whispered back through the corner of his mouth while still focusing on the two boys in front of him.

 

 

 

The seller slowly getting annoyed and irritated at his King’s stupidity for forgetting his fake name that he had just made him come up with a minute ago, gave up and called out.

 

 

 

_‘’My KING!’’_

 

 

 

This made TOP spin around to face him immediately ready to yell at him for calling him king.

 

 

 

_‘’I mean Sam (before TOP asks again ‘who is Sam?’ the seller tells him) you! Yes I am talking to you- Sam is you remember (Sigh) I’m trying to remind you that you forgot to put on your disguise (he points towards the cone hat and glasses abandoned on the floor next to King Top’s feet)’’_

 

 

 

King TOP shocked at the realization of his mistake quickly and frantically puts on the glasses and hats from the floor and turns to the seller again.

 

 

 

 _‘’D-Do you think they saw?’’_ he asked the seller afraid to look behind him.

 

 

 

The seller pokes his head to the side to look over Top's shoulder like a peeping mole and sees Youngjae waving his hand at him telling the seller to lie to the King that they did not see anything.

 

 

 

While V happily munched on popcorn that came out of nowhere with a smile plastered on his face surprising Youngjae who turns to check what was the crunchy sound coming from beside him. He then reaches in to grab some to eat as well after seeing the way V was enjoying them.

 

 

 

The seller turns back to face the king.

 

 

 

_‘’No I don’t think they realize who you are. They are not even looking in this direction.’’_

 

 

 

King TOP then smiles and walks towards the two boys, who were busy munching away.  But before he reached where the two boys stood, he stops on his track when Jeonghan suddenly runs up behind the two boys and hits Youngjae at the back of his head.

 

 

 

_‘’Youngjae did I not warn you not to move from the store? And the first think you do is exactly that leaving me behind again’’_

 

 

 

 _‘’Ouch Hyung that hurts, I left for a good reason … look’’_ he said while rubbing at his head

 

 

 

 _‘’What rea--- Oh my God! V (Jeonghan finally spots him and pulled V into a hug so tight making his cheeks puff up weirdly across his chest) Are you ok? I was so worried about you where did you go? Have you eaten? Wait you are already eating, where did you get it from? Oh no did you pick this up from somewhere?’’_ he panics over V.

 

 

 

Jeonghan continues to bombard him with questions after question without waiting for answers. V just continues to eat his popcorn not saying anything.

 

 

 

 _‘’HYUNG! Will you stop embarrassing us already’’_ yelled Youngjae

 

 

 

 _‘’You be quiet. I don’t have anything to say to you’’_ he said still hugging and squeezing V’s head to his chest while V continues to force the popcorn into his mouth.

 

 

 

 _‘’Tsk! Look at the poor boy still fighting to eat his popcorn while you are getting in his way being overly affectionate’’_ said Youngjae

 

 

 

Jeonghan lets go of V and goes to hug Youngjae instead knowing full well he wouldn’t like it.

 

 

 

 _‘’Ah Hyung! Dtop id Ded do op me (he meant to say ‘Stop it Let go of me’)’’_ said Youngjae trying to get away from the tight grip

 

 

 

King TOP feeling left out in the reunion, steps closer to them and places his arms around V and Jeonghan’s joining them all in a group hug.

 

 

 

 _‘’Who are you?’’_ said Jeonghan who was shocked at the sudden arm around his neck.

 

 

 

He slowly loosens grip on Youngjae who quickly escapes from Jeonghan’s grasp and then pulls Jeonghan by his hand away from King TOP and V to give a quick summary of everything so far.

 

 

 

After a few minute they come back to join V and Top.

 

 

 

_‘’Hello My name is Jeonghan. The Hyung of these two boys; I heard you took care of my youngest dongsaeng and you are his best friend so I wanted to thank you’’_

 

 

 

Jeonghan gives out his hand to TOP to shake but TOP just wraps his arms around Jeonghan's neck and squeezes them into a hug. Youngjae dodges the hug.

 

 

 

 _‘’We are all friends now so no need to thank each other. Let’s go check out more shops and have fun’’_ says TOP full of excitement that he now has 3 of his sons with him unaware that they already knew who he really is.

 

 

 

 ** _( <This is our father Athair? The same person who demands respect just by looking at him or being near him? _**_(Sigh) **>** **)**_ Thought Youngjae at the same time he breathes out a deep breath and shakes his head in both shock and disappointment.

 

 

 

 ** _( <Athair is not scary like I thought he was _**_(Jeonghan realize)_ ** _this explains where V got some of his oddness from >) _**Jeonghan smiles and Top takes notice of it so he becomes even more filled with excitement.

 

 

 

 _‘’I LOVE THIS BOYS. WE ARE FINALLY BONDING’’ TOP bellowed_ while they finally walked away from the hat stall.

 

 

 

The hat seller slapped his forehead dropping his shoulders and breathing out deeply feeling like all his energy had just been sucked out of him after dealing with the King and his friends.

 

 

 

 _‘’That is my King for ya!!’’_ , he chuckles to himself.

 

 

 

 

 

**…**

 

**…**

 

**…**

 

**…**

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be busy this week so I can only update when I've got the time so pls be patient with me and continue to stay subscribe to this story. 
> 
> Thank you and stay healthy. Don't forget to leave Kudos and comment if you could spot some few things that i only vaguely brush on or just some encouragement will do. Forgive my grammar and spelling mistakes.


	12. Chapter 12 - The Family Outing Pt. 6 (End)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything eventually falls into place and family are what matters the most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello how is everyone doing? Sorry for my long absence, I’ve been busy that’s why I gave you guys a long chapter also because I really want to finish the festival of mages chapter as soon as possible so we can start a new chapter I’ve been planning for a while now.

 

** The Family outing Pt. 6 **

 

**_ I'd Give It Away... _ **

_Wanting so much_

_to give it all away--_

_all of this love and joy_

_that greets me_

_with each new day--_

_wishing so much_

_I could own a factory or two_

_that could manufacture_

_smiles and good times_

_for each of you--_

_I'd work night and day_

_without rest_

_to make sure you each_

_got the very best_

_of smiles and love and wonder too_

_and I would not stop_

_til my mission, my job_

_of giving out this love and joy_

_was safely doled out_

_to each and everyone_

_of you..._

 

 ** _Pamela Rae_** _\- Oct 22, 2014_

 

**..........................................................................................................................**

 

 

 

** (King TOP and his 3 son’s continue to explore the market of the Festival of Mage’s) **

 

 

 

King TOP walks in-between Jeonghan and V with his arms around their shoulders, while Youngjae avoided his Athair’s grasp and went to walk alongside V whose mouth is still too busy munching to care about anything else.

 

 

 

 

Once in a while, Youngjae would take some popcorn, sweets etc. that continued to come out of the small pouch V was holding.

 

 

 

 

On the outside the pouch looked so small and could fit in your side pocket however when you put your hand inside of it, you’ll realise it is actually bigger and spacious on the inside. It is like a bottomless pit with so much space to fit anything you want.

 

 

 

 

Also, since it belongs to V, whatever he wishes for will appear for him inside the pouch easy to reach. And right now, food is on his mind and luckily he made sure King TOP bought him all kinds of food to store inside the pouch so he can eat them anytime he wants.

 

 

 

 

Now that Jeonghan has found the two missing dongsaengs you would think he would finally be able to relax and have fun but deep down he was worried over the two hyungs who were still out there searching.

 

 

 

 

Like an answer to his prayers, he spots them standing at the entrance to one of the largest building consisting of many other mini-stores under one roof known as the Lunar Mall.

 

 

 

 

It looks like the eldest Hyung is pulling the second hyung’s hand by force to enter the Lunar Mall with him but he refuses to barge from there.

 

 

 

 

_‘’Mark hyung!!! Mark hyung!!! Hey!! It’s me Jeonghan!! Over here, look over here!!’’_

 

 

 

 

Jeonghan waves eagerly to draw their attention but although they turn to look around it seems they couldn’t spot Jeonghan or the one calling out to them so they turn back around to their original pushing and pulling again.

 

 

 

 

Feeling frustrated at his hyung’s bad eyesight’s Jeonghan decides to run up to them instead.

 

 

 

 

_‘’Youngjae-ah! Stay here with V and our new friend while I go get our Hyungs over there ok? I will be right back so don’t move from here.’’_

 

 

 

 

 _‘’Mmmm’’_ agreed Youngjae

 

 

 

 

King TOP watches his 3rd son cross the road to the other side and every second his heart beats faster because soon he will have all his sons with him to play together and bond as a family like he had always wanted.

 

 

 

 

He couldn’t help feeling anxious, nervous and excited all at the same time.

 

 

 

 

  

**………………………………….**

 

 

 

 

 

** (Across the other side of the road) **

 

 

 

 _‘’Will you stop being shy and get inside already? **(Sigh)** **(He blew air from his mouth which then shakes his bangs away from entering his eyes)** What is with you all of a sudden, as if you saw something scary? Wait... are you avoiding someone and you don’t want me to know? **(He smirks wickedly)** Now I’m really curious to know’’ _ said Mark _._

 

 

 

 

He stops pulling Chanyeol and joins him to peek through the entrance to the big Lunar Mall with the tall glossy roof.

 

 

 

 

Jeonghan walks slowly with light steps behind them and slightly poke his head to the side as well. He joins the two unsuspecting Hyungs concentrated at peering through the entrance to the inside of the Lunar Mall which is close to what we call a Mall but not exactly as big or as intricate.

 

 

 

 

The Lunar Mall is more like a giant long hall under one glossy roof with a straight path in the centre leading from entrance A to entrance B which is at the other end of the straight path with no doors to close off both entrances. You can enter from any of the two entrances and out the other.

 

 

 

 

Inside the hall on both sides are various sections of stalls for you to shop with benches set at various areas along the way for shoppers to sit and rest. 

 

 

 

 

There is a beautiful mini fountains at each section with hologram magical displays of anything you wish to see.

 

 

 

 

The magical fountains are the best to view. It mostly draws in teenagers and families.

 

 

 

 

It is known to predict the future. One example of its usefulness is, if you want to propose or confess to someone, you can go there and ask to see a display of the possible outcome then you can later decide whether to follow through or not.

 

 

 

 

Jeonghan squints his eyes and looks around the inside of the building and spots three men near the entrance B in straight line with their back facing them inside the roofed shop. The shorter male in the middle was holding onto the ears of the two on each side of him and seemed to be scolding them. They looked like they were exiting the building through the B entrance.

 

 

 

 

He looks to the side and sees an older guy with a little boy that looked like his dongsaeng that seemed to be nagging at him to buy him things while the older is contemplating whether to answer the younger’s demands or not.

 

 

 

 

There are groups of variety of people shopping inside the building. Some are arguing; some are laughing and hanging around with friends while eating and making jokes.

 

 

 

 

Jeonghan struggles to figure out what exactly the two hyungs are stealing a glance at and gives up trying to find out on his own.

 

 

 

 

 _‘’Who or What are we looking at Hyung?’’_ said Jeonghan

 

 

 

 

 _‘’WHOAHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!’’,_ they both screamed in fright _._

 

 

 

 

The sudden voice coming from behind them startles them that Chanyeol jump on to Mark’s back, who was standing in front of him with his face digging into his Hyung’s back.

 

 

 

 

The sudden weight of Chanyeol on Mark’s back causes him to lose his balance and fall to the floor.

 

 

 

 

Luckily, for both of them Mark had bought a **‘ _Redeom Opponinio’_** sealed in a mini-cylinder jug attached to a chain kept around the neck for both Chanyeol and V as a present and he still had V’s one around his neck that helps soften his fall and protects them from getting hurt.

 

 

 

 

This spell conjures a magical familiar according to the situation depending on what is needed the most at that time; and when its casts, it appears like a strong, silver glowing sparks before transforming to whatever the person wearing it needs.

 

 

 

 

This time, it transforms into a white mat that appears underneath Mark and Chanyeol and pillows their fall.

 

 

 

 

 _‘’Damn it Jeonghan! **(Huff…huff)** you sacred the living day light out of us you know? I told you to make a sound when you walk or at least announce your presence without scaring people. Sheesh! You do this all the time’’_ said Mark clutching his chest as if it will jump out of his chest if he lets go.

 

 

 

 

While Jeonghan looking a little surprised that Mark is using magic which they shouldn’t be able to use as of yet quickly apologises.

 

 

 

 

_‘’S-sorry didn’t mean to startle you. But Wh-’’_

 

 

 

 

 _‘’And you **(Referring to Chanyeol behind him who is at the same time trying to sit up on the floor)** will you stop digging your face into my back? Were you trying to kill me by clinging on to me with all your weight all of a sudden like glue? How long are you going to be this timid jumpy scaredy cat and act like the hyung you are?’’_ said Mark at the same time fighting to push of Chanyeol who was still sticking on to him like gum.

 

 

 

 

After much force, both of them finally separate from each other on the floor or more like on top of the white mat lying underneath them and the rocky floor that is slowly disappearing back to where it came from.

 

 

 

 

 _‘’Ouch! **(…huff...huff - He breathes heavily after Mark pushes him off)** You got scared too’’_ said Chanyeol now sitting a few space from Mark squeezing on his **_‘Redeom Opponinio’_** chain that’s around his neck.

 

 

 

 

 _‘’We-well you got more scared than me look at your hand slightly shaking’’_ Mark retaliates

 

 

 

 

Chanyeol looks down at his hand that is holding tightly to the chain Mark bought him and self-consciously moves his hands to his back hiding them away from Mark’s judging glare.

 

 

 

 

He then looks away trying to avoid his Hyung’s stares; knowing that what he said to him is true. He turns his attention to something else inside the roofed shop with searching eyes while still seated in the centre outside of entrance A.

 

 

 

 

 _‘’Hyung! Hyung! Mark Hyung! What is this…? Awwww it vanished’’_ said Jeonghan who seemed to only focus on the white mat the whole time squatting beside them and playing with it while the two Hyungs argued on about who was the most scared.

 

 

 

 

 _‘’Huh?’’_ said Mark finally looking back at Jeonghan on his right who was nagging him to pay attention to him.

 

 

 

 

Jeonghan asks with eager wide open eyes staring at Mark with a big exciting grin on his face while tugging on Mark’s shirt.

 

 

 

 

 _‘’Mark Hyung, you can use magic? How is that possible? Teach me please? Its sooo cool, when di-_ ’’

 

 

 

 

Mark places a finger on his overly excited dongsaeng’s lips to shut him up before finally having his say,

 

 

 

 

 _‘’Jeonghan-ah you are doing it again; bombarding people with mountains of questions all at the same time. **(Sigh)** Just slowly ask one at a time and at least let me answer ok? And no I can’t use magic silly. You yourself said it, its impossible at least as of yet for us to use magic when we don’t even know the basics. Sorry to disappoint you but it was this - **(he shows him the ‘Redeom Opponinio’ chain on his neck)**. I bought only two; for V our disappearing little dongsaeng and Mr jumpy **(He then moves closer to Jeonghan ears and whispers the rest to him when he looks at Mark confused)** I’m talking about your scaredy cat Hyung Chanyeol over there.’’  _ Says Mark signalling behind him with his eyes 

 

 

 

 

 _‘’Oh’’,_ Jeonghan simply said, looking a little sad for not having one.

 

 

 

 

_‘’Don’t suddenly start pouting because I did not buy you one. Look I only bought it for those two, this one around my neck belong to V. You should know why? ….This two brothers are quiet similar to each other; **(He counts with his fingers)** one is extremely naïve overly brave for his own good and too courageous that he likes disappearing like ghost **(Referring to V)** ; the other is extremely shy, quiet and cowardly as well as too inquisitive but too afraid or embarrassed to do anything about it and prefers to hide away in the corner than to make any brave action **(Referring to Chanyeol)**. Do you want to constantly worry forever about their safety whenever you are not next to them? ….These two are prone to all kinds of dangers even just walking around in their own bedrooms they easily get hurt **(Sigh)**. I get a headache every time just thinking about it. **(He pulls Jeonghan closer to him by his shirt)** Remember all those days of suffering because of them huh? Do you want us to die of heart attack before we even accomplish anything? **(He says almost about to cry when he recalls those hectic moment of frantically searching for the two dongsaengs whose behaviours are far from normal)**. **(Sniff…Sniff)** These chains **(Mark points to the one on his neck)** are what we have been searching for’’_

 

 

 

 

The two brothers **_(Mark and Jeonghan)_** hug and console each other on the back for a minute before breaking the hug and smiling in agreement at each other.

 

 

 

 

  _‘’So what do these chains do exactly?’’_ asked Jeonghan

 

 

 

 

 _‘’Oh yea, I forgot to tell you. You just saw what happened right? **(Jeonghan nods in agreement)** The Spell on the Chain will react in times of danger according to the one wearing it. Isn’t that great?’’_ said Mark

 

 

 

 

They both hug each other again, at that time Chanyeol turns his head towards them abruptly as if avoiding someone; his cheeks were as ripe as tomatoes before slowly returning back to its normal colour.

 

 

 

 

 _‘’You did well Hyung’’_ said Jeonghan who was more like the second hyung than the real one, who was more like the dongsaeng. Therefore he can sympathise with the eldest suffering.

 

 

 

 

 _‘’Wait over there; Where do you think you are sneaking off to Hyung?’’_ said Jeonghan hooking his finger on to the back of Chanyeol’s hood without breaking the hug with the eldest Hyung.

 

 

 

 

Chanyeol was about to escape from them to follow whatever it was that he was spying on a while ago by the entrance of the mall completely forgetting about the two behind him - As usual.

 

 

 

 

Whenever Chanyeol sees something that peaks his interest he follows it or more like stalks and obsesses over it from a fair distance but never approaches it. When that happens, he only realises what he is doing after he loses sight or interest and he usually ends up in some random place. To make matters even worse he has no sense of direction.

 

 

 

 

 _‘’Huh!  Ouch! ’’_ Said Chanyeol falling back on his buttocks.

 

 

 

 

_‘’Where were you going Hyung?’’,_

_‘’Where were you going Chanyeol?’’_ both Jeonghan and Mark ask at the same time concentration on oblivious Chanyeol

 

 

 

 

 _‘’Eh! Erm **(Gulp)** _**_( <Oh no I lost sight of HIM. -  Why are these two looking at me? _****_(Referring to his brothers)_** ** _Did they say something to me? Shoot my mind was completely on HIM, I didn’t hear what they said. What should I do?  I should laugh and say sorry hopefully that will be enough to make them think I was listening to them >) _**_He-he sorry’’_ said Chanyeol while scratching his head

 

 

 

 

Jeonghan interrupts, _‘’Forget it lets get up and meet up with the others. **(Mark looks at him questioningly)** Oh I forgot to tell you cause of all the commotion. I’ve found V and Youngjae. WA…IT a minute Mark Hyung, before you start lecturing me for leaving them alone again there is something else you both need to know before we meet them. Gather closer **(He ushers with his hands)** Chanyeol Hyung you to’’_

 

 

 

 

He tells them about King TOP their Athair as well as warns them to not be alarmed at what he is wearing.

 

 

 

 

They also end up agreeing to play along with the pretence of believing their Athair’s disguise before finally the three of them head towards the other three, who were waiting patiently.

 

 

 

 

Mark holds on tightly to Chanyeol’s hand to prevent him from losing his way in the crowd and only let’s go once they join the others.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**........................................**

 

 

 

 

 

 

** (A while back before Jeonghan spotted Mark and Chanyeol at the entrance to the roofed shop) **

 

 

 

‘’ Will you walk a little faster Joshua? I told you I just saw Daehyun walk into the Lunar Mall just now so you better be fast on your feet to catch up with him.’’ Says Baekhyun

 

 

 

 

He hurriedly walks ahead of Joshua who is lagging behind him trying to catch up and avoid bumping into others.

 

 

 

 

As it was becoming dark and more people were showing up at the festival of Mage as it is mostly at night when the real spirit of the festival hits its climax; where families and even shop keepers no longer need to do much but just enjoy the night and watch the main event of the night, the firework displays.

 

 

 

 

 _‘’Tch! I swear you two get on my nerves sometimes. One minute you are as close as two peas in a pod and then the next minute you fight like cats and dogs leaving the fixing up to me.…. **(Sigh)** There he is. Come on Joshua let’s go inside the shop. ……….. Oie! Hey Daehyun! Daehyun!! **(Daehyun turns and sees them then turns back about to run out of the shop away from the two approaching him)** Are you kidding me! - This boy is trying to run from me. You are seriously dead once I catch you’’_ says Baekhyun through clench fist

 

 

 

 

Immediately he runs after Daehyun and steps on a bench at his side along the sidewalk within the inside of the shop to elevate his jump a few feet up in the air which he then kicks out his leg aiming it directly at the back of Daehyun’s head.

 

 

 

 

The next thing Daehyun finds himself hitting the floor cowering in pain with both hands hugging his head in a fetus position.

 

 

 

 

 _‘’How many times do you want me to call you? Huh! I call you through the water gateway and you close it on me after clearly seeing that it was me on the other end. Right in my face! Is that how you treat your hyung? All you like doing is playing. I called you many times after that but you still did not pick up, making me come all the way over here. Don’t you know how dangerous it is for you to be here?’’_ said Baekhyun in frustrated angry tone.

 

 

 

 

 _‘’H-Hyung go easy on him’’_ pleaded Joshua who finally joins them right at the other end of the path inside the roofed shop almost near entrance B that leads to the 2 nd part of the market.

 

 

 

 

 _‘’As for you Joshua, did you also pick up your call? No! You were too busy chasing after him weren’t you? **(Sigh) (He places his hands on his waist, puts most his weight on his left foot and takes a deep breath while hovering over Daehyun)** I don’t like yelling or lecturing you guys but you have to understand, the two of you don’t make it easy for me. **(He speaks in a sympathetic tone compared to before)** Don’t you know everything you do falls back on both me as the eldest and Jeongguk as the Captain of the Pentagon knights? …Whiles you two are here having a good time, the two of us found out about the clan heads visiting the festival of mages which means none of us should be here when they turn up. As you are already aware; WE! The Pentagon knights must avoid the princes of the CHEONSA Kingdom at all cost until the day of **‘THE UNION’**. ….You and I know they are here and _ us _being here, there is a 90% chance we might bump into each other. Although our King is too laidback about these rules you know that the clan heads are no joke when it comes to the kingdoms traditions and rules. Do you want to get the King in trouble for not being strict towards us? Are you not aware that when we do something bad the King also takes the blame?  …. **(Sigh)** Seriously have you forgotten the pain we went through in the past, All 5 of us and the King? ….When you guys didn’t pick up you don’t know how worried and scared I was thinking that maybe you two were caught by the head clans!’’_ Says Baekhyun

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun rubs his face in the palm of his hands feeling drained and tries to calm himself.

 

 

 

 

Daehyun stands back to his feet feeling guilty to have made his hyung remember those painful times they would all rather forget about.

 

 

 

 

 _‘’ I am sorry Hyung I – I had no idea’’_ said Daehyun with a sad face

 

 

 

 

 _‘’Y-Yea hyung we really did not mean to. We are really sorry for making you worry’’_ Joshua adds

 

 

 

 

The two dongsaengs try to console their worried hyung.

 

 

 

 

 _‘’ **(Sigh)** I am sorry too, for having to ruin your fun; but I am glad you understand. Promise to always pick up your calls from now on ok? **(The two nod their head)**. Now that we got that out of the way, **(He reaches for the right ear of Joshua standing on his left side and Daehyun’s left ear standing on Baekhyun’s right side)** What is this I hear about the two of you not talking to each other again?’’_ Baekhyun reprimanded them

 

 

 

 

 _‘’Ow ow ow ow!! Hyung! Easy! Go easy on the ears hyung’’_ the two beg

 

 

 

 

 _‘’I will only let go after you say sorry to each other and get back to being the best of friends again’’_ said Baekhyun devilishly smiling.

 

 

 

 

_‘’S-sorry Dae-hyung, let’s be friends again so please forgive me’’_

 

 

 

 

 _‘’ I have already forgiven you. I only wanted to tease you a little so let’s become friends again.’’_ Says Daehyun

 

 

 

 

 _‘’Mmm’’_ replied Joshua

 

 

 

 

 _‘’O-ok hyung see? **(Daehyun reaches for Joshua’s hand and intertwines them)** we are talking again s-so please you can let go of our ears now’’_ he begs

 

 

 

 

 _‘’ Hmmm let me think ….mmm…… NOPE! I quiet like it this way. Now follow me_ ** _( <not like you two have much choice>)_** _and let’s head out of here to our office where the Captain awaits our return. Hehehe prepare to receive his wrath whoohoo’’_ Baekhyun chuckles

 

 

 

 

 _‘’Hyung No you can’t! You know that you are our favourite right? The most handsome and strongest of us right? I will do anything, you can use me like a slave for the rest of my life, Hm? Hm? So-so do us a favour c-can you promise to yell at us again in the Captains presence that way we can avoid a little of his wrath? Vouch for us hyung so the captain will go easy on us please? You know he only listens to you Hm? Please, please save us we beg you! **(Sob, sob)** ‘’_ cries out Daehyun with hands held together neglecting the pinching pain in his left ear knowing that this punishment they are getting now is nothing compared to what they will get when the Captain gets his hands on them.

 

 

 

 

 _‘’Yes Hyung have mercy on our soul. You might as well just kill us right now than to make us face the Captains’ deadly punishment. **(The thought alone scares them)** At least give us a chance to write our wills before we die at the captains hands’’_ begs Joshua on the verge of crying like a child.

 

 

 

 

 _‘’Mwah-hahaha **(Baekhyun laughs, enjoying his dongsaengs frightened behaviour at the mention of their Captain as well as secretly loving the praises Daehyun gave him to sweeten him up)** You two should count your stars that the Captain **(Jeongguk)** went back to the office after we came to the entrance of the town. _**_( <More like he was forced to leave when the crowd suddenly started staring at him with judging eyes the moment his presence was known to them. After my hard work to convince him to come with me Tch! I don’t even want to think about how angry it makes me. They made me so angry I kind of went too hard on these two naughty boys sigh!>) _**_Then you will have to walk with me in this position while I still hold on to your ears and not complain if you want me to save your asses. ’’_ Says Baekhyun with a satisfying yet devilish grin on his face.

 

 

 

 

The two immediately show a  thumbs up feeling lucky to have a kind hyung like Baekhyun who always comes to their rescue at times like this – the only one they would prefer punishing them for their wrongs.

 

 

 

 

Right before they disappear through the B entrance of the Lunar Mall, Baekhyun stops to look back.

 

 

 

 

**_( <I’ve been feeling like someone has been glaring holes into the back of my head for a while now ever since I stepped foot into the Lunar Mall but it suddenly just disappear. _ ** **_(He shakes his head)_ ** **_Maybe I am just tired >)_ **

 

 

 

 

He turns and disappears through the door with Joshua and Daehyun.

 

 

 

 

 _‘’By the way, do you two know where Jackson is? I wonder where that boy goes to every time he leaves us. ‘’_ asks Baekhyun along their way back to their office.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**………………………………….**

 

 

 

 

 

 

** (Back to the King and His Five Sons) **

 

 

 

King TOP and his five sons continue to check out a few more stalls outside for a while before making their way inside of the Lunar Mall and start checking out cloths and etc.

 

 

 

 

King TOP focuses on getting a present secretly for the boys but fails to notice GD approaching the boys gathered around a rack of funny looking cloths and laughing to themselves.

 

 

 

 

 _‘’My boys there you are?’’_ says GD

 

 

 

 

 _‘’DADAIDH!! You finally came’’_ Says the five sons at once

 

 

 

 

GD goes to hug each one of them and when he reaches V and Youngjae, he spends a little more time hugging them as he misses and worries most about the two youngest.

 

 

 

 

_‘’ I was just heading to our meeting place when I spotted you guys here. I knew to trust you guys to find your dongsaeng. Hehe …Ehm **(He scratches the corner of his lip)** … About your Athair, ehm.’’_

 

 

 

 

GD struggles to come up with an excuse to tell the boys so that the disappointing look that they had in the morning when he told them a fib that their Athair won’t be following them doesn’t show up again.

 

 

 

 

 _‘’Speaking of Athair **(The boys quickly draw GD closer to them and tell him about King TOP)** so we are all pretending we don’t know who he really is’’_ says Mark and the other boys agree along to him

 

 

 

 

 _‘’Then where is he?’’_ asked GD and they all point to King TOP’s direction who is completely concentrating on a different rack of cloths by himself.

 

 

 

 

GD looks at him with wide open eyes in horror at the very reason he had left the boys and was trying hard to prevent from happening was now standing right there in front of him.

 

 

 

 

His husband’s little pride that he fought hard to protect has just disappeared with a poof.

 

 

 

 

GD smacks his own head in disappointment **_( <Why - Why, why, why, why, why, why, WHY? _****_(He drops his head into his hand)_** ** _What was I thinking when I went and fall in love with this goofy man? Ah my eyes what have I done to deserve this? >) _**

 

 

 

 

At that very moment TOP lifts his head up and looks in GD’s direction and both make eye contact.

 

 

 

 

The sharp looks in GD’s eyes frighten TOP into hiding immediately.

 

 

 

 

_‘’Wait a minute, why am I hiding? It’s not like he knows my true identity right? **(He talks to himself in his hiding)** TH-Then I should be able to stand up right? So then why is it that I am going deeper into hiding when I should be out there? B-b-b- but I am afraid of the look GD just gave me’’_

 

 

 

 

 _‘’Where are you Mr. Sam? **(King Top disguise name)** ’’_ V calls out to him

 

 

 

 

 ** _( <Oh no my baby V is calling for me but – So sorry V but Athair is too afraid to reveal himself right now>) _**thought King TOP

 

 

 

 

 _‘’AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HOLY ABEOJI!!!!’’_ squealed TOP in shock when GD’s face suddenly appears right in front of him without warning with a grimaced look.

 

 

 

 

GD speaks through his teeth _‘’Hello SAMMM_ **_(Emphasising on the ‘M’) (His eyes went from a thin crescents to a grilling glare then back to crescents again. This is because every time he fake grins and TOP reciprocates he changes his face into an angry one then goes back to fake smiling again)_** _Ah-huh, Nice to see you FOR THE FIRST TIME. **(He did the same thing again with his eyes since TOP was about to relax again to make sure he doesn’t)** ’’_

 

 

 

 

**_( <He did that dagger eye thing again. I swear it. This is the second time he did it. I know what I saw. That means he knows who I really am right? He must! There is no way he will be doing that eye thing if he doesn’t know right? I can tell behind that tight grin he is oozing anger at me.>) _ **

 

 

 

 

Thought TOP on the verge of going crazy at the thought of GD being aware of who he really is and is scolding him with his eyes.

 

 

 

 

GD gives him a smug smirk before speaking _‘’ I heard you took really good care of my boys especially the two youngest so I wanted to thank you. They seem to like you a lot. ….Oh not sure if you recognise me but; hi, I am their Dadaidh and I was wondering if you wouldn’t mind me joining you and the boys in the celebration of the festival of mages. Sam? ‘’_ said GD with his hand reaching out for a handshake.

 

 

 

 

**_( <M-Maybe he really doesn’t know my true identity then. I guess my disguise saved me …Whew! I just dodged a bullet there. Thank goodness>)_ **

 

 

 

 

Even though he now believes GD doesn’t recognise him, he still hesitates a little before giving in to the handshake which slightly felt painful but he has to be a man and swallow the pain from GD’s excruciating grip.

 

 

 

 

It does not take long before King TOP returns to his usual self around his sons and husband believing he fooled them all.

 

 

 

 

GD’s anger melts away after spending more time with the kids and he now laughs at TOP’s stupidity along with the kids.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**………………………………….**

 

 

 

 

 

 

The sky turns dark, the music got even louder, the crowd increases, and the celebration truly begins.

 

 

 

 

Various families walk arm in arm enjoying the night breeze creating beautiful memories together.

 

 

 

 

They enjoy the funfairs, rides, games, horror houses, face painting and all the magic the nights have to offer. Eating drinking and laughing the night away is the norm.

 

 

 

 

The minute the sky turns a beautiful velvety dark blue colour with silver diamond shaped stars glowing through like mini disco balls, everyone sits on a big magic blanket on the entire ground in the park under their own set of umbrella tree that shoots out fireworks according to the love and happiness of the family sitting underneath. This in its way is also a challenge to find the family with the deepest bond, love and happiness.

 

 

 

 

When TOP and GD sit down on the magic blanket, underneath their very own umbrella tree, the boys sit in front busy talking about their experiences of the day and sharing stories while they wait for the firework to begin. GD turns to King TOP and says,

 

 

 

 

_‘’Sam I guess it is time we bid you our goodbyes since its family time you see and I want to spend it alone with my family. Sorry to ask you to leave but I am sure your own family is waiting for you and is expecting you by now’’_

 

 

 

 

 _‘’Eh! F-family? But my family is …… **(He turns and sees the five boys now looking at him and waving goodbye along with GD with a smile)** waiting I g-guess. Ok then … then I will be going now’’_ he sadly said in a quiet voice

 

 

 

 

 _‘’Mmmmh Bye-bye’’_ waved the boys

 

 

 

 

He walks slowly backwards refusing to look away while pouting and whining like a child with glassy puppy dog eyes on the bridge of shedding tears.

 

 

 

 

 _‘’I am leaving!! I –I will be going AWAY NOW!! **(He calls out the further he gets away from them)** V! My best friend I am leaving now! **(He says expecting the boy to request for him to stay and not go)** ’’_ yelled poor King TOP

 

 

 

 

_‘’Mmmmh Take care’’_

 

 

 

 

V quickly says without a hint of hesitation and returns to chatting with his brothers - neither of the boys’ acts bothered that TOP is leaving.

 

 

 

 

King TOP feels hurt, like V just innocently threw a dagger at his heart.

 

 

 

 

 ** _( <Please, someone ask me to stay. I really want to stay I don’t want to go sniff-sniff>) _**he fights back the tears while he looks to them with sad eyes.

 

 

 

 

Suddenly GD called out,

 

 

 

 

 _‘’WAIT!! **(TOP stops in his tracks at once ready to run back to them)** ah it’s nothing much I just wanted to say that it’s dangerous to walk backwards like that. You should turn around and face the direction you are walking in. GOODBYE NOW’’_ he waves

 

 

 

 

Twenty more daggers launch into TOP’s heart before he turns pitifully and walks slowly like a snail away from them dragging his feet.

 

 

 

 

He feels a water gateway call and takes out his mirror to open the connection.

 

 

 

 

 _‘’Just turn back around and come back TOP we all know who you really are and stop being a big pouty baby’’_ says GD through the mirror.

 

 

 

 

He turns abruptly and suddenly crushes to the floor when all five boys jump at him for a hug laughing.

 

 

 

 

_‘’You guys knew? Hahahahah! I must have looked silly this whole time’’_

 

 

 

 

Every one laughs loudly and the boys stand back to their feet and make their way back to their tree after a while.

 

 

 

 

TOP lies on his back with GD standing hovering over him; offering to help him to his feet.

 

 

 

 

Once on his feet he pulls GD by the waist and look directly in each other’s eyes.

 

 

 

 

 _‘’Well you can kiss away the last of your pride with that hideous get up. Your kids now know your true goofy self that – I secretly like. I can’t wait to take them off_ ** _( <And burn them forever>) _****_(He seduces TOP with his fingers sliding and_** **_playfully drew circles on his chest)_** _’’_ says GD while blushing a little at the lustful stare TOP is giving him.

 

 

 

 

He pinches TOP’s cheeks to interrupt his stare that is doing things to his heart.

 

 

 

 

 _‘’So you knew? Since when?’’_ asks TOP in a soft tone.

 

 

 

 

 _‘’I’ve always known. **(He feels his face warm up and shyly looks away)** Let us go back first. **(They go back to their current position underneath the umbrella tree)** we all knew from the beginning even V the youngest the minute he found you – he knew who you were’’_ chuckles GD in TOP’s arms.

 

 

 

 

 _‘’HEOL! **(He scoffs) (He looks at V who is busy laughing at the jokes the boys are sharing amongst themselves then back at GD)** (Sigh)! With everything that went on today I forgot to tell you something. **(GD’s mouths ‘what’ and TOP leans to his ears and whispers)** I’ve missed you **(He looks back into GD’s eyes lovingly and caresses his face)** I LOVE YOU’’_ then TOP smoothly capture GD’s lips into a deep sensual kiss  making it his own which GD gladly dissolves and submits himself into after feeling deprived of TOP’s tender lips for too long.

 

 

 

 

Ever since the boys arrive they both push back on expressing their love for each other making the boys their only priority. Until now that they could not restrain themselves any more. At least a little kiss to rejuvenate their love for each other wouldn’t hurt especially at such a happy moment.

 

 

 

 

The minute their lips intertwine under the umbrella tree, the angelic bell rings and every umbrella tree harmoniously springs out vibrant myriad of coloured fireworks into the velvety dark blue silky diamond sky.

 

 

 

 

 _‘’Look, Look Hyung our firework is a lot brighter than everyone_ else’s’’ says V bouncing up and down animatedly

 

 

 

 

Obviously the Kings love for his family dominates the sky.

 

 

 

 

The love birds break away from their kissing and also look to the sky to confirm how much they truly love their family.

 

 

 

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

[Celebration of Life (10w)](http://hellopoetry.com/poem/1549938/celebration-of-life-10w/)

****_Loving and sharing one's heart  
is true celebration of Life._  
©Pamela Rae 02.07.16

**_~~~~~~_ **

 

     

**After a while…**

 

 

 

 

 _‘’Tell me TOP, where did you get your disguise from?_ ** _( <Because I am sure I burnt them all the last time you did this>)_** _’’_ asks GD while putting his head in the space on TOP’s shoulders with TOP’s arms wrap around him to share in their warmth.

 

 

 

 

 _‘’Oh you mean this? Seungri made it for me when I asked him to find me a really good disguise for times like this which I secretly hid from you. **(GD playfully punched his chest)** He-he _sorry’’ apologizes TOP.

 

 

 

 

‘’ So you know I’ve been burning them. SEUNGRI YOU ARE SO DEAD FOR THIS’’ GD mumbles irritably under his breath

 

 

 

 

 _‘’Did you say something GD?’’_ asked TOP who thought he heard him mutter something

 

 

 

 

 _‘’I said I LOVE YOU_ ** _(Hihi)_** _’’_ grins GD.

 

 

 

 

‘’ _We love you too_ ’’ said the five boys unanimously then they all burst into laughter

 

 

 

 

 

**[ _Festive Season_ ](http://hellopoetry.com/poem/1009090/festive-season/) **

_Let love be in our heart_  
Gratitude for everyone  
The finest season to reflect  
And spread happiness   
We are here, together  
It is one world  
And let’s reach out to greet  
Magic is in the air  
Best wishes for all  
Being there for each other  
Let that be a prayer  
This season is a reminder  
To keep love in our heart  
Every day of the year

 

[ _Amitav Radiance_ ](http://hellopoetry.com/amitav/) - Dec 24, 2014

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

 

**…**

 

**…**

 

**…**

 

**…**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you notice another encounter? Let me know.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter like I did when writing it.
> 
> Pls don’t forget to leave a small comment for me. It is late midnight and I’ve yet to eat all day lol. I was too busy I forgot to eat hahaha. Don’t be like me guys remember to eat on time.
> 
>  
> 
> Lol Subscribe, comment and kudos if you want
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks love yah! 


	13. A New Day!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just like the title - its a new beginning for the family, the king and his sons and the knights known as Pentagon.

 

 

** A new Day!! **

 

**_ Let This Awesome Day Begin! _ **

_I wake up to this beautiful pristine day_

_Beauty surrounds me from every way--_

_And the gratitude that flows into me_

_Blossoms and flows so easily_

_And soon my eyes look around to see_

_The love and joy that is here waiting for me_

_And I can no longer hold it in--_

_LET THIS AWESOME DAY BEGIN!!!_

 

**_ Pamela Rae -  _ ** _ Sep 22, 2014 _

 

**………………………………………………………………………………………………..**

 

 

**_ (AT THE CASTLE) _ **

 

 

 

_‘’Where is he this early morning?’’ asked GD to no one particular while he dressed their bed with new clean bedsheets._

 

 

 

 

Ever since the children arrived or even before that, GD had always been the first to wake up but ever since the festival of mages King TOP for the first time ever is the first to get out of their matrimonial bed.

 

 

 

 

It always takes a lot of effort for GD to be the first to wake up every time. It’s not that GD is an early bird himself but he is forced to wake up earlier than his husband or else King TOP would not want to leave each other’s embrace and go to work.

 

 

 

 

Every time GD leaves the bed after a little while King TOP would feel the empty space next to him in his sleep and automatically wake up looking for GD that’s when GD would pull him out of bed to take their baths together and prepare for the day ahead.

 

 

 

 

Sometimes GD would wait till King TOP left the house to go back to bed for a short nap before starting his own hectic day as the Kingdoms Highness.

 

 

 

 

When GD finally stepped out of their bedroom heading to the kitchen to prepare their breakfast he hears King TOP cheerfully conversing with his son’s.

 

 

 

 

GD plans to go straight to the kitchen without disturbing the rest of the family until he finishes preparing their breakfast which was supposed to be just around the long hall however _VIP_ changed the original path to the Kitchen bringing him directly to their breakfast table.

 

 

 

 

 _‘’ Good morning Dadaidh, look I have already prepared breakfast and everyone helped set the table’’_ said Jeonghan with a smile.

 

 

 

 

 _‘’Here let me help you’’_ offered King TOP while he moved GD’s chair out and waited for him to sit down comfortably.

 

 

 

 

After a short word of grace from the eldest child Mark, everyone digs into their breakfast.

 

 

 

 

Breakfast that morning was far different from the quiet and awkward mornings they used to have.

 

 

 

 

Now that the children were more familiar and comfortable with their parents, they let down their guards completely. They even go as far as teasing their Athair along with their Dadaidh in the mix.

 

 

 

 

Everyone now laughs and enjoys their morning breakfast more than anything along with _VIP_ who secretly watches and only show his feelings to the King and his Highness when they are alone by going overboard with their room decorations etc.

 

 

 

 

Now that King TOP was finally bonding with the five boys he became more lazy and hesitant to go to work, moaning and whining that GD had to use tricks to get him to leave the house to work.

 

 

 

 

 _‘’I heard you have a meeting with the head clans today. Aren’t you running late?’’_ asked GD

 

 

 

 

 _‘’ **(Sigh)** Why do you have to remind me of that? Don’t worry it’s at 8:00am I still have time’’_ said King TOP in disappointment

 

 

 

 

 _‘’For your information its 8:50am already’’_ said GD pointing at the clock

 

 

 

 

 _‘’What! Already?! Damn, I don’t even get a break. Kids I will see you tonight. GD **(GD leans his cheeks closer for a peck)**_ _see you later then. Bye Bye_ ’’ said King TOP while he stepped foot outside and the door shut behind him.

 

 

 

 

 _‘’Erm Dadaidh the time is 7:30 am not 8:50am’’_ said Chanyeol pointing at the same clock

 

 

 

 

 _‘’Is that so? My bad oh well’’_ said GD with a cheeky smile before focusing on his tea.

 

 

 

 

Later on when alone after their breakfast GD prepares to head out to his duty and the boys also went out in separate groups for more exploring of the _Empyrea isle_.

 

 

 

 

‘’ _VIP thank you for this morning, you were awesome’’_ Said GD to the Castle for helping him trick King TOP in to going to work on time before stepping foot out of the castle himself.

 

 

 

 

 

**………………………………….**

 

 

 

 

 

 

Later that night the boys and everyone except King TOP where back home in the castle.

 

 

 

 

Jeonghan was helping GD prepare dinner before the King’s arrival.

 

 

 

 

Suddenly, the castle door opens announcing King TOP’s return. GD rushes to welcome his husband with the boys right behind him also eager to have their goofy Athair back to add more humour to the castle with his over hyper personality.

 

 

 

 

However both the boys and GD were surprised to find a hysterical TOP arguing with himself like a crazy madman. He is completely lost in his own world pacing by the door that he is totally unaware that his family were watching his little dramatic moment.

 

 

 

 

 _‘’Ahem earth to TOP’’_ said GD finally making King TOP become aware of their presence.

 

 

 

 

 _‘’Oh sorry I did not see you …ALL standing there. How long have you all been standing there might I ask?’’_ said King TOP

 

 

 

 

 _‘’Long enough, Now are we going to stand here or ...’’_ said GD

 

 

 

 

 _‘’Hello kids! Sorry about that Hehehe. L-lets head inside the room shall we?’’_ said TOP quickly shoving GD towards a different direction behind the kids back.

 

 

 

 

 _‘’Kids go ahead and prepare the table for dinner and if you like start eating before us. I have something to discuss with your Dadaidh’’_ said TOP while looking at Youngjae’s confused expression.

 

 

 

 

 _‘’Can’t it wait, must we discuss this now?’’_ said GD while allowing TOP to control his body movement heading directly to their bedroom and shutting the door behind.

 

 

 

 

 _‘’It’s important’’_ said TOP before ushering GD to sit right by him on their bed.

 

 

 

 

~~~~

 

 

 

 

 

 _‘’Uhuh! So...? What is it that we NEED to discuss now when its dinner time?’’_ asked GD unhappy about missing out on having dinner together with the kids as well as eating on time since he needs to watch his weight and all.

 

 

 

 

 _‘’This better be important TOP’’_ said GD staring straight in TOP’s eyes.

 

 

 

 

_‘’You won’t believe what happened today at the clans meeting, what the head of the clans are saying?’’_

 

 

 

 

 _‘’What did they say at the meeting that made you act like this that can’t be discussed in front of the kids?’’_ Asked GD again wanting TOP to hurry and get to the point already

 

 

 

 

TOP gulps noticing the hurry in GD’s voice.

 

 

 

 

 _‘’Ok I will get to the point. **(Sigh)** All the clans head unanimously voted WITHOUT INCLUDING ME THEIR KING to start the boys training immediately. The training to prepare them for when one of them potentially becomes the next king saying **(he mimics their tone of voice when he said the rest of this sentence)** ‘ **we’ve giving you enough opportunity to get to know them** ’. Tch opportunity my ass! I mean seriously, they had the boys since they were born and I have them for like a week or two and they think that’s enough? And get this- they want the boys to enter **‘MAGES HIGH’** tomorrow. **(Sigh)** ’’_ He finally stops talking to allow the information to sink in before continuing.

 

 

 

 

 _‘’Why aren’t you saying anything?’’_ asked TOP expecting GD to protest along with him.

 

 

 

 

_‘’W-well…’’_

 

 

 

 

 _‘’Don’t you get it? This is just the beginning. Think about it. Soon those lovely boys will start competing against each other and lose the brotherly bond between them hating on each other; hurting themselves all in the name of becoming the next chosen King. Ju-Just like my-my own brothers…’’_ he scrunched his face swallowing back the sad tears caught in his throat remembering his Hyung’s final look of hatred and betrayal when he himself was chosen to be king out of the blue.

 

 

 

 

GD aware of TOP’s pain from the past ushered closer to kiss TOP on his forehead and caress him in his warm embrace while biting down hard on his lower lip.

 

 

 

 

_‘’I mean I don’t get what’s the rush? It’s not like I will be dying tomorrow without leaving a crown prince behind right?’’ said King TOP while still in GD’s embrace_

 

 

 

 

 ** _( <Damn it, I thought I have more time to tell him but I guess he will be finding out pretty soon anyway. I can’t keep it hidden much longer. I just, I just want us to be happy for just a little while longer, is that so wrong huh?  Why now of all time. Ever since Taeyang first told me of the bad news,  I have tried to block it out of my mind - well it was also because after that bad news he told me that the children would start living with us and I just completely focused on the children’s ‘COMING OF AGE’ ceremony instead. _****_(Sigh)_** ** _Please please I just need a little more time for us to be happy as one big family before the chaos. Please_** ** _(referring to the kingdom’s ancestral spirits also known as the old Kings who was always watching over them in the spirit realm)_** ** _if you can hear me please give us a little more time to be happy with the boys. >) - _**Thought GD nervously biting on his lips.

 

 

 

 

GD has been hiding a deadly secret from TOP all this while and somehow this news doesn’t come as a shock to him as he was kind of expecting it.

 

 

 

 

 _‘’Look at me TOP. You have to move on from the past and trust your own sons that they won’t let the battle for the throne destroy their brotherly bond. Believe me! They are nothing like your Hyungs no offense. **(TOP shakes his head indicating he doesn’t mind)** I know because I personally gave birth to them AND because they have both our bloods flooding through their vein hm. So cheer up. Knowing you it’s more about not spending every minute of the hour with them that is making you this angry.’’_   Said GD trying to lighten the mood and sneakily divert the topic towards a much lighter side.

 

 

 

 

 _‘’ What? I … NEVER’’_ said TOP emphasising too much on the word in a little too high pitch trying to hide the fact that GD was right on the mark.

 

 

 

 

 _‘’Um-hmm! Yea right. You’re just jealous and didn’t want to share the boys with others and only want them all to yourself. I bet if it were up to you entirely you would have them locked up caged inside this castle, but not on my watch.’’_ He said while getting up to head towards their dining room where the boys currently were occupied with TOP trailing behind still whining to GD to help him put a stop to the boys attending school to begin their training for finding the next future king of the **CHEONSA Kingdom**.

 

 

 

 

 _‘’I don’t care about your NEEDS and WHINING right now. I can feel my stomach eating itself. Oh and by the way you’re telling them yourself but **( He pulls on TOP’s ears to bring him close before giving him a warning)** Freaking refrain from putting a damp on the news when you tell them and BETTER NOT MAKE IT ALL ABOUT YOU. Do you hear me?’’_ said GD with a smile making TOP gulp down hard fully aware of that familiar frightening smile.

 

 

 

 

 _‘’Aye can’t you for once be on my side?’’_ said TOP after waiting for a safe enough gap between him and GD before finally speaking.

 

 

 

 

 _‘’Oh but I’m ALWAYS on your side. Just not when you are being foolish he-he’’_ said GD giggling on his way

 

 

 

 

TOP did not say anything after that and just let out a deep breath knowing that GD is right as usual.

 

 

 

 

He gives up and finally makes his way to the dinner hall behind GD.

 

 

 

 

 

**………………………………….**

 

 

 

 

 

** (At the Kings Family Dining Hall where all the 5 boys are already in the middle of eating) **

 

 

 

Both GD and TOP make their way to their seats around the big dining table in their perspective places and immediately starts eating their food after saying a quick grace for the food they are about to eat.

 

 

 

 

King TOP decided to wait till after they finish eating and start having their usual discussions on what interesting event each person experienced during their day that they are so eager to share before informing them of the news.

 

 

 

 

After a while GD stands up and goes behind King TOP and leans in to whisper in his ears.

 

 

 

 

 _‘’Stop bidding for more time. No matter how long you wait you will have to tell them eventually and nothing you do will change that. Matter of fact just say it now’’_ and with that he bite down on TOP’s ear to let him know he meant business.

 

 

 

 

He also secretly did it because it was also one of King TOP’s sensitive areas making him jolt up in his seat.

 

 

 

 

 _‘’Ahem! Kids your Athair have something important to tell you’’_ Said King TOP in his serious voice with his cheeks blushed completely in red which did not go well with the serious mood he was intending for and was all too obvious.

 

 

 

 

 _‘’Erm Athair are you not feeling well? Your cheeks are red’’_ said V always the one with keen eyes quick at noticing the slightest things.

 

 

 

 

 _‘’Ahem! V Athair needs you to focus on what he is trying to say ok?’’_ , Said King TOP while stealing a glance at the direction of the real culprit who caused his cheeks to heat up blushing.

 

 

 

 

GD quickly turns his face away rolling his eyes as if he had nothing to do with TOP’s cheeks glowing red.

 

 

 

 

‘’ **_(Gulp)_** _Today Athair had a meeting with your former parent the clans heads and they **(GD glared at him)** \- I mean WE decided that its time you start preparing to potentially become the next King after me. Hence, your training begins immediately when the sunrise which is tomorrow ’’_ said King TOP

 

 

 

 

He paused to allow the news to sink in while he critically focused on their reaction to see if he can spot a little unhappiness; secretly hoping at least one of his sons would not like the sound of the news as that would be all he would need to put a stop to the whole thing. By first coercing GD onto his side. That was his plan however things didn’t go the way he wanted it to.

 

 

 

 

But to his horror, the five son’s face lit up with glee and awe as if they had no idea all this time that they were princes in the first place and that one of them would become the next King.

 

 

 

 

King TOP decided to try another way to get through to them that IT IS NOT A GOOD NEWS.

 

 

 

 

_‘’Listen, training are very severe and unimaginable. I can’t even give you any advice or help during your training. Think about the freedom you’ve had this last few days; the stories we shared; once your training begins all of that will cease to exist. Your freedom will be taken away from you. You will need to fight and compete with each other huh? ....’’_

 

 

 

 

He stops to realize the boys were no longer paying him attention but engaging in their own private conversation laughing and giggling.

 

 

 

 

 _‘’I am serious! You will probably have to fight to the DEATH!!’’_ yelled TOP frustrated that he was losing them and so while feeling desperate he yelled the next thing that came to his mind without thinking.

 

 

 

 

This manages to silence the whole room with all five boys now in shock staring at him including GD who immediately drops the basket he was preparing to give to the boys training instructors as a token asking them to take good care of his sons.

 

 

 

 

TOP laughs nervously a little embarrassed at his ridiculous outburst also quite taken aback at the way everyone responded to his outburst like a crowd of meerkat who suddenly shot up their heads in his direction all at once with wide open eyes.

 

 

 

 

‘ _’Hehe hehe_ ** _( <At least I now have their attention>) _**_Erm, T-that part is not true. Hehe no one dies. **(However the boys still look at him unbelieving.)** Really I promise, in fact, I only said it to get your attention that’s all. **(He quickly thought of a way to change the awkward atmosphere)** Ah! That’s right one more thing I left out. You will all be attending **‘MAGES HIGH’** from tomorrow so you might want to go to bed early since you have to be up a lot earlier than me to go to school. … At **‘MAGES HIGH’** you will be leaving your prince status at home. Your instructors will be aware of your true identity because each one of you will have a set of complete study model directed to becoming a King one day as well as the normal modules that every student at **‘MAGES HIGH’** is assigned to. From tomorrow you will be busy. **(** Too busy to spend time with me **– he murmured that part in a quiet voice)** – I think that’s all I need to tell you’’  _

 

 

 

 

Once he was done talking, this time he chose to sit quietly looking defeated and trying his best not to show his sadness while watching the boys having their own little discussions about what he had just told them.

 

 

 

 

Not long After, GD was done with his preparation for the next morning he came in to the hall to tell the boys to head to bed early. 

 

 

 

 

While King TOP choose to stay seated at his current state and just stares into the air.

 

 

 

 

Chanyeol came back into the hall when he saw how lonely his Athair looked when they left and came back to sit next to his Athair with his arms around TOP’s neck to try and cheer him up.

 

 

 

 

 _‘’Don’t worry Athair! We will always make time for you. Besides it’s not that we don’t like spending time with you but **(Sigh)** it is just too bad we can’t take you with us to **‘MAGES HIGH’**.  If only you were able to teach there that way we would be able to still see each other. **(Suddenly King TOP’s mouth slowly twitched into a wicked grin.)** But you are a King! _**_( <Uhuh I AM A KING! (I - the king)- Made the rules and (I – the king) - Can break them. I can do whatever I want hehe!>)_** _**Thought King Top)** and you probably have some King duties to carry out. Just don’t sweat it. I promise you won’t be forgotten. Try to cheer up ok? Oops I better go before Dadaidh gets mad’’_ said Chanyeol, happy to see that his little pep-talk seemed to cheer his Athair up a bit and very glad he was of some kind of help to him.

 

 

 

 

While King TOP watches his son he could not help thinking, **_(He is soo cool; that’s my son)_**.

 

 

 

 

He would expect this from V or the other’s but not his second most shy son so he could not help feeling proud and happy inside.

 

 

 

 

 _‘’Son! Thank you **(Chanyeol turns to face him and nod then bows before exiting the hall)** I love you son’’ _ said King TOP knowing the boy wouldn’t be able to hear his quiet love confession but all the more secretly hopes that the boy will magically overhear him somehow.

 

 

 

 

King TOP turns back comfortably in his cushioned chair already constructing a plan from the idea he got from the little pep talk with the plans of forcing the _Pentagon_ knights to take part in his scheme no matter what - as always.

 

 

 

 

A frightening cheeky grin breaks across his face as he is looking forward to enacting on his plans tomorrow.

 

 

 

 

 

**………………………………….**

 

 

 

 

 

** Right outside Chanyeol’s bedroom Youngjae was quietly waiting **

 

 

 

 _‘’ So?’’_ asked Youngjae

 

 

 

 

 _‘’You were right he was depressed but after I talked to him he looked okay’’_ said Chanyeol

 

 

 

 

 _‘’Hyung did you tell him EXACTLY what I told you to say’’_ said Youngjae

 

 

 

 

_‘’Yes I did exactly what you told me to say’’_

 

 

 

 

 _‘’Did you tell him WORD FOR WORD? You did not miss out on anything?’’_ said Youngjae still not sure he should trust his Hyungs words

 

 

 

 

 _‘’YES! Don’t you trust me? I may be considered slow but I am still your hyung and I said I did and said exactly everything you asked me to. Now I am going to bed’’_ said Chanyeol getting a little annoyed at his untrusting dongsaeng

 

 

 

 

 _‘’Wait wait wait! Hyung I am sorry. It is not that I don’t trust you, it’s just that for my plan to work I needed you to repeat to him exactly what I told you.’’_ Said Youngjae holding on to the arm of his Hyung to stop him from leaving

 

 

 

 

_‘’ **(Sigh)** Ok but what is this so called plan of yours?’’_

 

 

 

 

_‘’First tell me, how did he look to you when you had the talk with him Hyung?’’_

 

 

 

 

 _‘’He was grinning. Mhmm… a sort of grin as if suddenly there was an invisible light bulb on top of his head that just suddenly lit up. Why?’’_ asked Chanyeol after noticing the mischievous grin on his dongsaeng’s face.

 

 

 

 

 _‘’Hehehe I knew it. I can’t wait’’_ said Youngjae looking proud of himself

 

 

 

 

 _‘’What is it tell me?!’’_ said Chanyeol almost whining and slightly stamping his foot feeling irritated at not knowing this plan his dongsaeng was executing without including him on it.

 

 

 

 

 _‘’Hyung don’t worry, you will find out tomorrow I promise Hm? Thank you by the way. Oh! Good night’’_ said Youngjae quickly before walking away leaving Chanyeol dumbfounded

 

 

 

 

**~~~~**

 

 

 

 

 _‘’ I can’t wait to see what other stupid idea Athair will come up with after I gave him the hint – **( <Unless you teach at ‘MAGES HIGH’ – this was his hint>)** Hahahahah this is actually fun. All that reading is not for nothing when it can help you manipulate people. Hahahaha This way I am sure TOMORROW IS DEFINITELY NOT GOING TO BE BORING!!!’’_ said Youngjae to himself on his way to his bedroom laughing like an evil genius.

 

 

 

 

GD who happened to watch and listen in on their conversation couldn’t help but to think,

 

 

 

 

 ** _( <That’s my son. He definitely got the manipulative side from me hmhmhmh!>)_** He chuckles to himself.

 

 

 

 

 _‘’Welcome son; to the ‘Art of Manipulation’. **(He smiles.)**   VIP you did a great job letting me see that. Hehehe’’ _said GD before going to his bedroom where King Top was already waiting for him.

 

 

 

 

Poor King TOP laid on their bed with a huge grin on his face, with no clue that he has just fallen into a perfectly crafted manipulation by the hands of his own son.

 

 

 

 

What will tomorrow bring?

 

 

 

 

 

**…**

 

**…**

 

**…**

 

**…**

 


	14. Mages High

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Princes start training at Mages High but what is waiting in store for them?

 

 

 

 

** Mages High **

 

**_ Unknown Expectations _ **

 

_Mentally and physically prepared although you don't know what to expect._

_You walk through the door and your thoughts start to collect._

_Nervous for what your about to do._

_A weight starts to put pressure on you._

_Adrenalin kicks in and then you're fine._

_Your head is in the game as all fears are put aside._

 

**_ By Gray rain  _ ** _ \- Apr 17 _

 

**……………………………………………………………………......................................**

 

 

Mages High starts really early in the morning so the boys had to wake up early to get there by 8am when class would begin. However since it will be their first time, they wanted to get there by 7:00am instead to get themselves familiar with the building especially since they heard many rumours about how easy it is to lose your way inside the complicated hallways within the inside of the building.

 

 

 

 

TOP starts work at 9am but he always gets there at least an hour later especially ever since his sons have arrived. Even before his sons arrival he used to be around 30min late when coming to work so it did not make much difference to his knights if 30 minutes becomes 60 minutes. It’s not that big of a difference and they are too used to it to care much about it.

 

 

 

 

Before King TOP goes to sleep the night before he asks _VIP_ to make sure to wake him up at the same time as the boys so he can at least send them off to their first day of magic school.

 

 

 

 

And so _VIP_ proceeded to waking King TOP from his sleep by rolling the floor in a tidal wave to shake the bed which King TOP is occupying. Any normal person would have immediately woken up but not King TOP who proceeds to make himself more comfortable in bed while grinning in his sleep.

 

 

 

 

Waking King TOP up became kind of a challenge for _VIP_ who was very much glad to accept the order to fulfil its childish impulses. It gave up shaking the floor like a carpet after a while and made the floor fold up lifting the bed up into a standing position making King TOP slide down the bed to his feet in standing position but King TOP still refuses to open his eyes and just kept on grinning in his sleep.

 

 

 

 

King TOP strangely attached himself to the bed as if glued on so that no matter how much _VIP_ tries to shake him off the bed even when he folds the width of the bed up for TOP to fall off he instead held tightly to the bed frame somehow. The whole scenario was like someone _**(as in VIP)**_ was frantically and strongly trying to shake of a slime _**(as in King TOP)** _ that stayed glued to the palm of his hand and never coming off no matter what.

 

 

 

 

Disappointed that he was not able to live up to the challenge _VIP_ eventually changed tactics and decided to stop throwing tantrums just to wake him up but instead make King TOP more comfortable so he will miss out on his son’s first day of attending _Mages high_ as a way of getting revenge on King TOP.

 

 

 

 

When the boys were done getting ready and GD is also done making the ‘ _Thank you please take care of my boys’_ basket and has called Daesung to meet him in front of the building of Mages High, he felt like he was forgetting something important. He quickly checked if he has everything packed so that he will go straight from the school to carry out his queenly duties before eventually coming back home.

 

 

 

 

He called each boy and made sure they each have everything they plan to take with to Mages High just to shake of the odd feeling that he was forgetting something. But after thinking over and over again, he had to give up since they were running late due to young V constantly changing his mind on what to take with him to Mages High because he doesn’t know what to expect especially after being raised in a sheltered home everything is very much new to him compared to the others.

 

 

 

 

V is also the most excited among the boys and kept snickering to himself.

 

 

 

 

They stepped out of the castle and were a few feet away from the castle when they heard an alarmed scream.

 

 

 

 

 

**………………………………….**

 

 

 

 

 

** (A minute just before the boys heard the alarmed scream from behind them) **

 

 

 

A minute before the scream the boys where chatting in high spirit walking way ahead of GD who seems to be not fully himself because of the nagging feeling telling him that he has left something behind.

 

 

 

 

**( < _What could I possibly have forgotten that I can’t shake of this annoying nagging feeling? Ok let me run through everything again one more time. Let see…. 1, 2, 3 … 4 – 8 so I have all 8 baskets with me. The boys are helping me with the baskets so I hold 2 baskets myself. Mark, Jeonghan and Youngjae hold 2 baskets each and Chanyeol and V hold 1 basket each. The castle looks ok before I left … hm… still I can’t help this nagging feeling. Maybe TOP might guess what it is I’ve forgotten. Let me ask TOP >)_**

 

 

 

 

 _‘’OHHHH AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! THAT’S RIGHT, ITS TOP! I HAVE COMPLETELY FORGOTTEN ABOUT HIM. HOW CAN I BE SO FORGETFULL’’_ screamed GD drawing everyone else’s attention although the boys where a few feet away from where GD stood.

 

 

 

 

**~~~**

 

 

 

 

** (Back to the current moment after the boys had turned to look behind to find out about the scream and saw that it was actually their _Dadaidh_ who screamed in realisation of something) **

 

 

 

 

Mark immediately walked quickly back towards his Dadaidh with an obvious worried expression _,_

 

 

 

 

 _‘’Dadaidh what is the matter?’’_ he asked GD coming to stand next to him

 

 

 

 

‘’ _We’ve completely forgotten all about your Athair. I kept telling myself to let him rest while I quickly fixed up those 10 baskets first before I go wake him up but I eventually forgot to do so and now we’ve all left the house in a hurry leaving him behind. He is still probably sleeping right now not knowing we had left without him. I can’t believe I had forgotten’’_ said GD dropping his basket on the ground and looking behind and debating in his head whether to return back to the castle to get his husband.

 

 

 

 

 _‘’Wait but what time does Athair go to work today?’’_ asked Jeonghan who also came down to join them.

 

 

 

 

‘’ _Your Athair is supposed to start work normally at 9am but actually goes half an hour later intentionally and it’s became a habit since he is not very good at waking up early in the mornings and that’s the best he can do.’’_ Said GD

 

 

 

 

 _‘’Do you think I should return to the castle to get him?’’_ GD asked his two sons that stood next to him.

 

 

 

 

 _‘’ Ah I forgot about the baskets Mhmm…’’_ GD is thinking about whether he could quickly go to the Mages High school which was pretty far from the castle just to drop the baskets and immediately running back to get his husband or ask the boys to wait while he quickly goes to get his husband.

 

 

 

 

But then that would mean; the boys will be late getting to the school when they had went through the trouble to wake up earlier than they should have so that they can get there at least with a few minutes to spare; so they can get to know their new school where they will have to spend most of their time from now on.

 

 

 

 

He didn’t want to do that to them. However he can’t ask them to leave all 10 baskets behind for him alone to carry all the way back to the castle and with the help of TOP bringing the basket back to Mages High which is just too much since those baskets are quiet heavy. He went a bit overboard with the fruits and etc.

 

 

 

 

He can’t use the magic water-gateway to call TOP since he is a deep sleeper and wouldn’t wake up.

 

 

 

 

He can’t exactly abandon TOP and leave him to wake up on his own either, since he will 100 percent panic once he realises no one is at home except him and will exaggerate imagining the worst. That will be a disaster which will wreak havoc.

 

 

 

 

GD can’t exactly blame TOP being the way he is knowing that it was all because when TOP ascended the throne the first time; it was not welcome by some people including some of TOP’s own brothers and there was even a time when they would threaten the life of those whom he loved, cherish and cared about including GD; who got taken away at some point while TOP was preoccupied with other important kingly duties, unaware and had to rely on a miracle in the form of the current PENTAGON KNIGHTS; while he himself had to wait helplessly.

 

 

 

 

Ever since then TOP needed to know the location of everyone close to him at all time just to feel safe because he fears the thought of losing them and being left all alone in this big unknown world.

 

 

 

 

TOP still has nightmares and fears of that happening again since not all of his enemies have been dealt with especially his own blood brother; his HYUNG who detests him the most even after his failed attempt at harming TOP and the people in support of TOP becoming the king of CHEONSA KINGDOM.

 

 

 

 

While GD is currently lost in confusion about what would be the best thing for him to do, Mark was already ahead of him coming up with a suitable solution and voicing it out.

 

 

 

 

 _‘’Dadaidh, why don’t we do this; you go back to the castle without your baskets and let us take them along with us to Mages high and maybe drop them with someone who you can pick it up from instead’’_ said Mark wondering if he made sense.

 

 

 

 

GD suddenly brightens up and agreed with him after pondering for a second to decide whether Mark’s suggestion is suitable or not,

 

 

 

 

_‘’OH Mark you are right’’_

 

 

 

 

 _‘’Y-yea but that could only work out smoothly if there is someone at Mages high that you know and will be around by this early time in the morning to look after the baskets for you’’_ said Mark again looking worried once again

 

 _‘’Oh yeah don’t worry about that there is definitely someone I know; matter of fact, he practically lives there like Mages High is his second home apart from the pub hahaha’’_ laughed GD

 

 

 

 

 _‘’He is pretty eccentric so beware I warn you. Don’t look scared he won’t harm you per-se ahhhhh well you will see once you get there. All of you will eventually be meeting him anyways since he is one of your **‘special’** teachers and he knows about your true identity as princes, AND, I think I will keep the last part for you to discover yourself._ _(GD giggles again making the two boys anxious not in a good way for some reason)_ _Once you arrive ask to drop the baskets at Seungri’s office ok?’’_ said GD pretending not to notice the big gulp both Mark and Jeonghan swallowed in unison while he quickly hugged them again handing over his basket and saying his goodbye and good luck before sprinting back to the castle for his husband TOP.

 

 

 

 

‘’ _I am starting to regret making that suggestion for Dadaidh for some reason. And that name ‘Seungri’ really rings a bell; A ‘you-are-screwed plus kiss-your-normal-life-goodbye-because-its-about-to-turn-weird’ bell. I feel like I have heard that name before…’’_ said Mark

 

 

 

 

 _‘’Yeah me too, It feels like the name is one of those mentioned every time something goes wrong and it’s like I heard the name during our time spent at the Festival of Mages but for the life of me I cannot remember exactly when or where or what was the scenario.’’_ Agreed Jeonghan

 

 

 

 

The two of them stayed in that position still trying to remember where or how they might have come across a familiar name like Seungri until Youngjae called out to them to hurry or they won’t make it in time like they had planned.

 

 

 

 

Both Mark and Jeonghan shared the basket GD left behind among themselves and ran to catch up with the rest heading once again in the direction of Mages High.

 

 

 

 

 

**………………………………….**

 

 

 

 

 

** While still on their way to Mages high, V’s smug face caught Youngjae’s attention. **

 

 

 

 

They continue on their journey heading towards mages high direction with Youngjae, Chanyeol and V leading the way while Mark and Jeonghan followed behind quietly still discussing about the name Seungri.

 

 

 

 

Chanyeol was fidgeting and Youngjae knew why so he stepped closer in his direction and quickly whispered to him,

 

 

 

 

‘’ _Will you quit fidgeting? I know you are acting like this because of what we did to Athair last night but seriously what we did is not a bad thing hm. Trust me, I bet even if we hadn’t done anything to try and make Athair find a way to come to Mages high he would’ve probably done it himself without our help so you need to calm down and stop worrying’’_ whispered Youngjae

 

 

 

 

Youngjae watches the boy who showed no reaction to what he had just said to him and he cringes his eyebrows feeling a bit frustrated.

 

 

 

 

‘’ _Hey hyung, hyung! I am talking to you hyung_. _HYUNG!!’’_ finally yelled Youngjae directly into Chanyeol’s ears loud enough between them only; making Chanyeol startled.

 

 

 

 

‘’ _Huh, oh Youngjae did you say something?’’_ he innocently asked staring at Youngjae like a puppy

 

 

 

 

Shocked, Youngjae only point towards Chanyeol’s shaking fingers and he laughed sheepishly and looked away to avoid Youngjae’s stares while he explains why he is fidgeting.

 

 

 

 

 _‘’W-well I am j-just ex-excited to go to mages high, a-and I feel strangely happy about g-going. I-I thought I-I was hiding m-my emotions pretty well but I g-guess not. D-don’t tell anyone’’_ said Chanyeol

 

 

 

 

Youngjae felt like a fool for thinking Chanyeol fidgeting has to do with his manipulation of their Athair but clearly Chanyeol has completely forgot about that and is only excited to be going to a school.

 

 

 

 

He takes a deep breath and decides to ignore his fidgeting hyung and turns to check on his strange maknae who hasn’t made a single sound the entire walk so far making Youngjae worried.

 

 

 

 

V being too quiet is not a good thing because it means they had lost him again since his attention span can easily be taken away towards another direction without anyone noticing him gone.

 

 

 

 

However, to his surprise V was still by his left side walking without focus as if his head is somewhere with a big smug grin across his face often giggling out loud then back to grinning suspiciously.

 

 

 

 

Again feeling distress and also curious as to whatever that is going on inside the maknae’s head for him to keep acting like a drunk jester laughing to nothing and to no one. Youngjae made the effort to approach the boy to pester him so he spill out whatever he has got trapped inside his head at once.

 

 

 

 

After many protest from V, he finally submitted the minute Youngjae proceeded to tickling him instead.

 

 

 

 

 _‘’Hahahaha hyung wait hahahahaha ok ok ok I-I will t-tell hahaha you pls st-op hahaha…_ _huff huff huff’’_ cried V

 

 

 

 

 _‘’Uhuh now spill it or will attack again’’_ said Youngjae twinkling his fingers in a ready position to tickle the boy if he delays too long

 

 

 

 

 _‘’ Ok it just …. (Sigh)Ok it’s the dream I had this morning’’_ said V and he starts to tap the toes of his shoes on the floor acting shy

 

 

 

 

 _‘’Mhmm Aaaaand? …..What about your dream?’’_ asked Youngjae getting slightly irritated with V’s tapping foot.

 

 

 

 

_‘’In the dream … Hyung please don’t tell anyone about this ok? Not even the other big hyungs’’_

 

 

 

 

Youngjae nods quickly showing V his crossed fingers to make his promise; then using his feet to slightly kick at V’s tapping foot that is distracting him, to make him stop doing it.

 

 

 

 

 _‘’Ok, so in my dream I saw us meeting our life partners by chance in Mages high. (He starts to giggle biting on his thumb) my … my partner is soo cute’’_ V starts to blush soo hard his entire face and ears are a different shade from his neck down.

 

 

 

 

Youngjae felt like vomiting at once because the other thing he hated about being a prince, the first being no freedom to travel, is not being able to pick the one to share the rest of your life with; and he who only wishes to live freely without rules binding him.

 

 

 

 

Youngjae has always dreaded the day of **_‘The Union’_** with every vein in his body.

 

 

 

 

After hearing what V told him, he immediately loses all excitement about attending Mages High and is feeling extremely like running away and disappearing forever wishing to have never been born as a prince but just an average citizen instead.

 

 

 

 

 _‘’WHOAAAAAH LOOK HYUNG!! THE BUILDING, I CAN ALREADY SEE THE BUILDING FROM HERE. IT’S HUMONGOUS OH MY!!!’_ ’ screamed V drawing every ones attention except Youngjae who still remains frozen in his spot.

 

 

 

 

Youngjae does not realise everyone has already went ahead of him until he hears his name being called by Mark.

 

 

 

 

 _‘’Youngjae what are you doing just standing there? V has already left us and Jeonghan has gone after him, followed by Chanyeol and you need to go after him. You know Chanyeol is rubbish at direction but he is also quick on his feet when he is determined so I need you to go after him. I have these heavy baskets along with V’s and Chanyeol’s basket that they both abandoned to take care of right now so I can’t go after him myself. I really need your help, I promise Dadaidh so please help me and meet us in front of the school building once you capture him and I will manage the basket on my own somehow.’’_ Said Mark

 

 

 

 

Youngjae was hesitant but had to submit looking at the distressed worry written on his elder Hyung’s face.

 

 

 

 

 _‘’ It looks like I can’t avoid this cage no matter what’’_ He mumbles to himself before sprinting into a race to catch his 2 nd clueless hyung Chanyeol at the same time slightly growling angrily.

 

 

 

 

 

**………………………………….**

 

 

 

 

 

** (Mark stood alone with 6 baskets and has no idea how to get them all to the front gate of Mages high) **

 

 

 

 

Mark takes a deep sigh and breathes out placing both arms on his waist with the baskets circling him while he looks around and tries to come up with a solution to get them to Mages High all by himself.

 

 

 

 

 _‘’Hey erm, if you don’t mind, would you like me to help you with those?’’_ said a voice coming around behind him making Mark spin around quickly to check who the voice belonged to.

 

 

 

 

 _‘’I-I don’t know you’’_ said Mark a bit perplexed

 

 

 

 

 _‘’So you don’t want my help because you don’t know me? Geez someone is a bit full of himself’’_ said the person in armless top revealing his built muscled arms and a small dagger still in its case hanging on the side of his belt.

 

 

 

 

 _‘’I-I didn’t mean that and I-I can hear you (Tch). I only said that because I don’t know if I can trust you with my baskets_ ** _( <Plus you have a freaking weapon on you- _**_thought Mark in his head >_ ** _)_** _’’_ said Mark a little angry at this strange man who keeps looking at him from the side while smirking as if judging him from top to bottom treating Mark like he was a joke to him.

 

 

 

 

 _‘’I will be on my way then good luck. HuH! Someone is so petty with their belongings thinking everyone will be after it (Tch) what a joke ’’_ laughed the man, walking past him with both arms folded on his chest and eyes closed humming some tune to himself.

 

 

 

 

Mark was so shocked with the strange man’s disrespectful behaviour towards him insulting him right in his face his mouth was left agape. Gritting his teeth and clenching his hands in a fist catching his breath to try and calm the anger boiling inside him; he looked around knowing he has no other choice and biting on his lip, he swallowed his pride and calls out to the rude man.

 

 

 

 

 _‘’Hey I am … I am sorry for what I said so can you please come back and help me?_ ’’ called out Mark

 

 

 

 

 _‘’Oh are you sure you no longer think of me as a potential thief after your basket **my queen** ’’ _said the man grinning in satisfaction.

 

 

 

 

Mark wanted to punch the smirk off his face and frown visibly in distaste at the nickname coming out from the strange man’s mouth.

 

 

 

 

 _‘’Y-YEA’’_ he said trying to act like he isn’t thinking of skinning the man alive while smiling and looking helpless at the man but shooting daggers behind the strange man’s back when he is not looking.

 

 

 

 

 _‘’ Well, since you are kinda cute and clearly in ‘NEED’, as a ‘GOOD’ Samaritan I will help you. You take two and I will take 2 basket and the rest of the two …… HEY YOU BOY! YES YOU COME HERE’’_ said the man ushering a boy wearing the same uniform that mages wear towards them forcibly placing the rest of the 2 baskets in his arms ordering him to follow him.

 

 

 

 

 _‘’ Hey helpless queen, are you just going to stand there and stare?’’_ said the man to Mark and he quickly grabbed his basket and runs to catch up to the strange man and the poor student mage who has no idea what is going on.

 

 

 

 

 

**…………………………………….**

 

 

 

 

 

Once again Mark starts slugging behind the two strangers helping him, closely watching them especially the rude one scrutinising his appearance in his head and secretly wishing that he trips and falls and face plants the ground.

 

 

 

 

As if the strange man knew he was being watched he deliberately lets the baskets hang on each arm while lifting his hand behind his head smiling and flexing his arms from time to time when he peeks and notices Mark watching him.

 

 

 

 

Mark only guffawed when he saw what the man was doing rolling his eyes and squeezing tightly on his baskets which he held in each hand clenching his jaw in the process.

 

 

 

 

The rude man would sometimes ruffle the student's hair and the student would act respectfully towards him making Mark even more furious.

 

 

 

 

 ** _( <Why is this student acting so formally as if afraid and respecting this jungle man like some kind of royalty pissing me off even more. If not for this basket, I swear this man will definitely eat both my fists>)_** thought Mark

 

 

 

 

 _‘’You know if you like the look of it that much you can come over and touch. For you, I will allow it because you are both handsome and cute. Hehehe (he flexes his biceps even more)’’_ said the Man smiling more with his eyes

 

 

 

 

 _‘’ Ahem, No I am good ‘’_ said Mark looking away

 

 

 

 

 _‘’Well, maybe a-another time then’’,_ said the man

 

 

 

 

 **( <NO _NEVER!! OVER MY DEAD BODY >)_**Thought Mark

 

 

 

 

 _‘’I understand that you are shy because of my body and good looks, but somebody’s gotta show the way to where we will be delivering these baskets’’_ said the man stopping to wait for Mark to catch up with them and the student following him closely.

 

 

 

 

 **( < _You were acting like a know it all walking ahead of me and treating me like a child when all this time you don’t even know where we are heading bluffing through your teeth Tch! A rude untrained monkey with a stupid annoying grin plastered on his face looking like he grew up in a tree ha! >)_ **Chuckled Mark in his head

 

 

 

 

 _‘’ We are already here just right in front of the building just facing us 10 feet away’’_ said Mark walking in a hurry to get there so he can finally say his goodbyes to this rude man.

 

 

 

 

 

**........................................**

 

 

 

 

 

They finally arrived and the man dropped his basket on the floor.

 

 

 

 

 _‘’ O-K, are you sure you will be ok here in front of (he looks up at the building) this building with all those baskets by yourself’’_ asked the rude man not knowing it’s actually a school building because it’s just too majestically large and tall and strange in appearance that he feels sceptical about it.

 

 

 

 

 _‘’I’ll be fine’’_ answered Mark bringing the rude man’s basket nearer him.

 

 

 

 

Mark was quiet surprised because the rude man suddenly looks like he really cares and worries about leaving him by himself.

 

 

 

 

Both of them, Mark and the rude man have completely forgotten the presence of the student who came along with them carrying two of the baskets with him as well and is now standing next to Mark quietly watching their interactions and not saying anything.

 

 

 

 

 _‘’Good bye my destiny’’_ , said the man then he jogged backwards still facing Mark while drawing distance between them smirking teasingly at Marks facial expression when he said that laughing.

 

 

 

 

Mark suddenly wants to know his name so he can get his revenge on him.

 

 

 

 

 _‘’Wait what do you say your name is again?’’_ called out Mark stepping forward as the man was getting further and further away still facing him.

 

 

 

 

 _‘’Thought you would never ask’’_ he yelled back

 

 

 

 

 _‘’ its Jackson by the way; the name is JACKSON and yours?’’_ he asked

 

 

 

 

 _‘’ Hehehe You don’t deserve my name but I promise, I PROMISE I WILL DEFINITELY PAY YOU BACK FOR THIS’’_ and Mark gave him an evil smirk.

 

 

 

 

Jackson acted dramatically holding his chest as if his heart suddenly broke, laughing smugly and said,

 

 

 

 

 _‘’I will hold you to your words while I look forward to us meeting again’’_ then Jackson finally turns around to leave.

 

 

 

 

 

**………………………………..........**

 

 

 

 

 

Mark kept his eyes on the figure of the rude man till it finally disappears from view before breathing out deeply. For some reason he can’t help looking forward to meeting him again and getting his revenge on him. Mark no longer feels upset anymore but secretly thrilled.

 

 

 

 

 _‘’I was a bit suspicious but I didn’t believe it’’_ said a polite voice behind Mark

 

 

 

 

 _‘’ Oh! Sorry for neglecting you, I would like to apologise and also thank you for helping me’’_ said Mark finally noticing the student still waiting with the baskets.

 

 

 

 

 _‘’Ah you don’t need to apologise for anything and you are more than welcome to ask me for help anytime. I am a student at Mages High and I was heading here anyways so it’s no trouble.’’_ Said the student smiling kindly at Mark

 

 

 

 

Mark smiles back and says,

 

 

 

 

 _‘’Well I am glad to meet a student of this school since today is my first time here as a student of Mages high. Well I don’t want to hold you much longer because I said to meet my brothers here so you don’t have to wait with me but I hope to become friends?’’_ said Mark offering a handshake and the student immediately took it smiling and nodding.

 

 

 

 

 _‘’Ehm by the way if you don’t mind me asking but do you-‘’_ the student stops midway in his sentence

 

 

 

 

 _‘’KINO! KINO! YAH OVER HERE’’_ yelled a group of 9 students

 

 

 

 

The student next to Mark turns around and notices his friends calling him to join them.

 

 

 

 

 _‘’Ah those are my other friends calling me. Then I guess I will see you in one of the halls or one of the many rooms in the building. The place is large but being here for more than 3 years we are bound to come across each other eventually and next time we meet I will consider you officially a friend’’_ said the student now known as Kino before running towards his other friends

 

 

 

 

 _‘’Hongseok Hyung! Wait for me…’’_ yelled Kino to his friends

 

 

 

 

Mark now left alone by himself quietly waits for his brothers to join him before they step foot on to the compound of Mages High.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**...**

 

**…**

 

**…**

 

**…**

 

 

 

** Author’s note **

 

 

Hello guys, so I would like to apologise for this long ass wait before updating this story and also I want to say thank you for patiently waiting for me. My plan was to update after making a poster and trailer but that was taking too long so I gave up and decided to update anyways.

I hope you like this chapter. See I include the real life _PENTAGON_ in the story hope you like it.

Pls leave me some comment, subscribe and leave some kudos if you like.

 

Overall, Massive THANK YOU TO MY READERS, 

See you next time.

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: English is not my first language so I am probably destine to not make sense at times or make grammatical errors (SORRY) but please be patient with me as I am still learning.
> 
> Please Kindly leave COMMENTS and KUDOS
> 
> Hope you enjoy reading take care ^^


End file.
